Bobobo: Season Two! My Version!
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Season two! Bobobo and the gang stay at a hotel in London, so does Suzu, Rice, Hatenkou, Dengaku Man, Torpedo girl, and Softon. Will they meet new people? What about villains? And what does Czar Baldy Bald the third have planned for them? ON HIATUS!
1. Episode 1: Checking in the Hotel!

**A/N YEAH!!! Second season! Enjoy!**

**Episode One: Checking In is Hard! So is Getting Peace and Quiet!**

_Ahhh….yes, a new season! Many new things, many new people, many new stuff!_

**Yes, we get it! It's new! Except for how the character's personalities are! Start it already! Everyone wants to know what happens! START IT!!!!!  
**"Well, if you stop talking we CAN start it!" Bobobo exclaimed.

"Bobobo, that wasn't nice!" Beauty exclaimed.

**At least someone cares! The second season will be starting now! See y'all!**

Everyone had gotten to the hotel. Gasser was the one who had to check in everyone because Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler were looking for Beauty. She had hidden somewhere in the lobby and they didn't know where. No one even knew why she didn't want to come to London anyway!

"Stop hiding!" Don Patch yelled wearing a Japanese school girl uniform. "Since you're with us, you can't act all immature, it'll totally ruin our reputation!"

"Yeah, so stop hiding so we won't get embarrassed!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Please! We really need to get to our rooms after Gas Can checks us in!" He added nicely.

"I know what'll make her come out of her hiding spot!" Jelly Jiggler said heroically.

"What?"

"ME!!!" He exclaimed happily. Bobobo and Don Patch ignored his last comment.

"Beauty! I command you to come out! Stop acting like a child and get here right now!!!" Bobobo yelled angrily. Beauty peeked her head behind a huge, luxurious potted plant. The three of them walked over to her.

"Please come out! We beg you!" Don Patch begged. He was on his hands and knees.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Time to get back to America! Bye guys!" She suddenly said walking away. Bobobo grabbed her with his nose hairs.

"We can't let you get on a plane all alone! Just come back here young lady!" Bobobo said. He let go of her and she walked back to them in an angry matter.

_Meanwhile, Gasser wasn't have such a good time checking in._

"I demand you let me check in this hotel!!" Gasser demanded. "I really mean it! I am with an adult and he said I was supposed to check in!"

"Well sorry kid, but I can't let you check in unless you're accompanied by a parent or guardian." The manager said in an American accent.

"Come on! Let me check in!" Gasser nearly yelled. Then he looked down at the floor. "Fine, you win. I'll get my parents, I mean-"

"Ok, then." The manager said cutting him off.

"I wasn't finished with my sentence!" He exclaimed irritated.

"If you say one more word, you won't be able to check in this hotel." The manager said dully. He was playing with his pen. Gasser glared at him and walked over to Bobobo and the others.

"The manager won't let me check in because I'm not accompanied by a parent or guardian." He mumbled. "Now I have to be accompanied by my parents! Mr. Bobobo, can you help me?"

"Ok, and Don Patch will be you're mom!" Bobobo agreed. Then he handed Gasser of Don Patch's spikes. "It's just for resemblance." He added. Gasser hesitantly took the spike and put it on his head. It looked pretty weird.

"Jelly Jiggler, remember to watch Beauty!" Don Patch ordered. He was dressed in a pink skirt and had make up on. "Don't let her go back in the plane because she's still a young teenager." Gasser gulped at this. Don Patch noticed. "Ahhh….young love. He never wants to be separated from his true love, how romantic!" Gasser blushed a light shade of red.

"Ah well, I'll be leaving, remember to write soon! Bye!" Beauty said, happily walking out the hotel doors. Jelly Jiggler ran after her.

"Don't leave!!!" He exclaimed. "Don Patch ordered me to make sure you stay here!"

"I can't believe I have to listen to you." Beauty muttered. She stayed inside the hotel for the rest of the time until Bobobo, Don Patch, and Gasser got them checked in.

"So uh, here are my parents." Gasser introduced. "Um…Mr. And Mrs. Patches."

"Well, hello there, nice to meet you." The manager said kindly. "Well, you may check in now."

"Thank you." Don Patch said in a British accent. Bobobo and he checked in the hotel. The manager was staring at Don Patch the whole time.

_Ew. The manager is in love with Don Patch. I never knew anyone in their right mind would fall in love with him! _Gasser thought disgusted. _They can't get married and have kids! Then the manager will join our quest to defeat Czar Baldy Bald the third! NOO!!! This can't happen to me!!!"_

_Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler was telling Beauty about what kind of sauces makes jelly taste good. Who knew sauce would make jelly taste good! I have got to try that sometime!_

"So, you can use over fifty kinds of sauces!" Jelly Jiggler finished, but he noticed Beauty wasn't listening. She was looking over his shoulder. "What'cha looking at?"

"Hm? Nothing!" Beauty quickly covered up. "Uh, so, um, what were we talking about?"

"Let me start again!" Jelly Jiggler repeated everything he said before.

"Oy."

_Meanwhile, Bobobo and Don Patch were still checking in while Gasser kept hitting his head on the check in desk, growling, I might add._

"Oh no!! My pen broke! I need another one!" Don Patch exclaimed. No one knew why a pen could break by just writing with it. Must be sensitive. "GIVE ME A PEN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, uh, you already checked in!" The manager said, getting annoyed by Don Patch screaming that he needs a pen. "Here's you're room keys!" The manager handed Bobobo two room keys. "Have a nice day! Bye!" Gasser finally stopped banging his head on the desk and walked back to Beauty and Jelly Jiggler with Bobobo and Don Patch who were dressed normally again.

"Ok gang! We only have two room keys so listen up!" Bobobo commanded like a military chief. "I will be staying in the same room as Don Patch, and Beauty, Gasser, and Jelly Jiggler will be staying in the room next to us. That is all!"

"Can't I stay with you two!?" Jelly Jiggle pleaded. "Their both young teenagers! I don't have to stay with them! I can stay with you guys! There not wiggy!"

"Sorry Jelly, but you'll have to." Bobobo said with no emotion. "Let's go to our roooooooooms!" He added singing. Beauty put her head in her hands and pretended to cry.

When everyone got to the two rooms, Bobobo handed Gasser the room key and him and Don Patch ran inside their suite.

"I wonder what there gonna do in there." Gasser muttered. "Gah, I don't want to think about it." The three of them walked inside their room and unpacked, except for Beauty; who was still pretending to cry.

"I order you to unpack!!!" Jelly Jiggler ordered. Beauty slowly raised her head and silently unpacked her things. "Too bad we only have one small closet. I packed a soccer ball field here."

"WHAT!!!?! YOU CAN'T PACK A SOCCER BALL FIELD IN YOU'RE SUITCASE!!!" Gasser exclaimed, his eyes bulging out. "And besides, I really don't believe that you actually packed a soccer ball field." He added calmly.

"Um…I'll be checking on what Bobobo and Don Patch are doing! I'm sure their having loads o' fun!" Jelly Jiggler ran out of the suite and knocked on Bobobo's and Don Patch's room. They opened the door and let Jelly in.

"So, what were ya guys doing?" Jelly Jiggler asked innocently.

"We were-

**NOOOO!!!! Don't say it! Even though it may go with the rating, no one wants to hear it! Please just keep you're mouths shut about it! I'm begging you!**

_That's not what they meant. They weren't doing anything inappropriate._

**Umm…then carry on, sorry 'bout that!**

"Before the author interrupted us and accused us of doing some 'inappropriate'," Bobobo started. "We were jumping on the bed!"

"Can I join in?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"Sure!" Don Patch happily said. The three started jumping on the bed.

**Yeah, uh well, while I get away from them to go to the next scene, the narrator will be watching those three! Hey narrator, GET OVER HERE!!! Next scene please!**

The room on the right side of Bobobo and Don Patch was quieter, well, silent to be exact.

Gasser was finished unpacking his stuff and put it all in the small closet. He then started on finishing on unpacking Jelly Jiggler's stuff. He stopped when he heard Beauty saying something.

"Gas Can, I have something to ask you." She quietly said.

"Uhh…what is it, Beauty?" He asked, looking down at the floor while unpacking Jelly Jiggler's clothes and stuff. Predictably, there was a bottle of melted, liguidy jelly inside. _I wonder what she's gonna say. _Gasser thought, feeling his cheeks reddening bit.

"…Do you-" She quietly asked, but got cut off by Don Patch barging in the room. "Never mind." She nearly whispered.

"HELP! HELP! WE FORGOT TO BRING JELLY JIGGLER'S NIGHT LIGHT!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!!!" He yelled. Then he closed the door and said the same thing to the people in the next room. Fortunately, their door was locked.

Beauty and Gasser didn't say anything else while they unpacked because it got really awkward.

Later in the afternoon, Bobobo and his friends were eating dinner.

"Mmm…this chicken something is good." Bobobo said, with his mouth really dropping drops of water on his plate.

"Bobobo, you should really close you're mouth while you eat." Beauty said disgusted. She wasn't really eating, she was just poking her food with her fork.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" Gasser asked with concern.

"No reason." She answered quietly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!!! TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!" Don Patch yelled. Everyone in the restaurant stared at him. "What!!? Haven't you people ever seen anyone scream in a restaurant!?"

"Blimey, he sure is a scary one." A little girl said in a British accent. "What is that thing anyway? I don't know how that thing got in here."

"HEY, DON'T INSULT ME!!!" He yelled, looking over at the little girl, she hid her head with her arms.

"Don Patch! Don't yell!" Beauty hissed at him as Don Patch continued eating his food. "I think I'll go back to my room now. Bye." She got up and left the four.

After a while, Bobobo heard someone familiar say, "What is this thing supposed to be called?" He knew right away that that was Suzu.

"Hey guys, I think Suzu is here!" He said happily.

"She is? Then that means Rice and Hatenkou are also here!" Jelly Jiggler said with excitement in his voice.

"How'd you know?" Gasser asked.

"I can see them over there at that table." He pointed to a table where Rice, Suzu, and Hatenkou were sitting.

"I don't know why you two made me come here. I never wanted to come!" Suzu exclaimed. "Why are we here anyway?"

"It's because God father is here!" Hatenkou happily said. "I wanted to see him! I couldn't be away from him for so long!"

"You mean this is the only reason you convinced me to come." Suzu said through gritted teeth.

"No, that's not the reason." Rice explained. "It's because we need to see Bobobo and his group. Oh, I also brought along a few more people."

"How more?" She asked.

"Um, let's see. Torpedo girl, Softon, and Dengaku Man!" Rice said.

"Well I didn't know you brought them here? You must've done it against their will." Hatenkou said dully. "Where are they anyway?" He added, looking around the restaurant. Then he spotted Don Patch. He happily ran over to him. "Oh God father, I thought I'd never see you again! But here you are! In the same hotel as me!" The two hugged.

"This is so touching." Bobobo said wiping tears away from his eyes. "A God father and God child reunited. I need a moment. If only I could see my mom!"

"I wanna hug someone!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. Then he turned to look at Gasser.

"Hug someone else!" Gasser exclaimed, not wanting to get hugged by Jelly. Jelly Jiggler looked around to find Rice and Suzu, when he did, he ran over to the two and hugged the life out of them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" He said, tears falling out of his eyes. "I've been wanting to see you since episode one hundred and forty-two!"

"There never was an episode one hundred and forty-two." Suzu managed to get out. After Jelly Jiggler stopped hugging them, the two slowly began to breathe normally again.

"Is Bobobo with you?" Rice asked.

"Yup! He's the one crying!" Jelly Jiggler pointed to Bobobo. "Just don't upset him. He may punch you into a table." He added whispering.

"Ok." Rice said uncertainly.

"Can I have you're rice?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"Uh, only half!" Rice said walking over to Bobobo. "Bobobo, I have something to tell you. I think you should hear it right away."

"DON'T TALK TO ME!!" Bobobo punched Rice five tables away. He crashed at the sixth one. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Bobobo ran over to Rice wearing a flowery pink dress and pink pants. "Are you ok? I should ask because you are my boyfriend after all!"

"I'm not you're boyfriend!" Rice exclaimed, immediately getting up. "I need to tell you something important! You really need to hear this! It's about-"

"I don't want to hear it! We all have to go back to our suites!" Bobobo skipped off, carrying Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Gasser to their rooms.

"But it's important!" Rice yelled, but he didn't hear him.

"What's important?" Suzu asked walking up to him with Hatenkou sadly walking behind her. "Why don't we know about this?"

"Uhh…" Rice scratched the back of his head. "Um…it slipped my mind."

"Tell us what is it!" Suzu demanded.

"Ok, well…" He started. "Czar Baldy Bald the third has something dangerous planned for Bobobo and his friends and us. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it'll affect us all in some tragic way."

"Is he gonna kill God father!?" Hatenkou asked frightened. "He just can't!"

"I don't know if he's gonna kill Don Patch, but I'm sure he's gonna kill someone. Someone that we all care about." Rice said, his voice getting quieter with every word until it was a mere whisper.

"Well, who could he want to kill!? We're not sure of who yet! But we have to find out soon!" Suzu exclaimed. "But first we have to tell Bobobo and the others."

"But what if they don't listen. Then they'll never know and we'll all be crying for the one who got killed!" Hatenkou sadly said, his eyes straight anime lines with tears coming out.

"But it looks like you're already crying." Suzu said, becoming chibi like and small and getting in front of the screen. "We need to tell Bobobo and the others what Rice just told us, but I think it'll be impossible for us to tell Bobobo and Don Patch because their just too insane to listen."

"Well, we'll have to try!" Rice exclaimed, also chibi like and small and getting in front of the screen. "We'll have to do it!"

"Can you guys stop being chibis; it's really annoying now." Hatenkou said, getting annoyed.

"Somehow, I can't go back to normal." Suzu said.

"Me too!" Rice agreed.

"The next scene has to start so we'll be back to normal!" She exclaimed. "Start the next scene!"

"This is the next scene. Softon and Torpedo girl come." Hatenkou pointed out. "So you'll be stuck like this until the next scene starts where we're not in it."

"You idiot! That's not the next scene!" Suzu exclaimed angrily.

_Well, um, here's the next scene!_

Bobobo and Don Patch were having a pillow fight with Jelly Jiggler. Beauty and Gasser were with them but they didn't join in. It was a small slumber party until ten o'clock. Which was one hour away.

"Ok, now it's time for make up!" Bobobo said in a horribly toned girlish voice. "I'll get my make up kit! One sec please!"

"Uh, I think I'll pass on the make overs." Gasser said.

"Me too." Beauty agreed.

"Well fine, but we'll be looking gorgeous!" Don Patch said wearing a blonde wig with curly hair. "I am the most prettiest girl in this group!"

_Yeah right. I know the actual most prettiest girl in the group. _Gasser thought. He looked over at Beauty, who smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Ok, I'm back!" Bobobo said sitting down on his bed. "But before we start, I wanted to say that Suzu, Rice, and Hatenkou were here!"

"Really? They were? Why?" Beauty asked. Bobobo shrugged. He, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler gave make overs to each other while Beauty and Gasser tried to hide their laughter from how ridiculous the three looked.

After the three gave each other make overs. Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, and Gasser went back to their suite while Bobobo and Don Patch started having another pillow fight.

**A/N That's the end of chapter one! What do you guys think about Beauty and Rice moments? I'll try to squeeze that in. I'll also try to squeeze in Rice and Suzu moments! Though the first one never has been done, so yay! Review please! It'll be really nice if you do!**


	2. Episode 2: A Loud Night!

**A/N Ignore my last author's note in chapter one! PLEASE!! I regretted it like five minutes later! I was just too lazy to put up new content in the chapter. Here's the next one!**

**Episode Two: Nighttime is Loud! Daytime is Also Loud!**

**(Who knew night would've been so noisy and…embarrassing!)**

_In our last episode, Bobobo and his friends checked in a hotel in London, but it took a while, too. They found out that Rice, Suzu, and Hatenkou were here. Too bad Rice and Suzu were in chibi form. And the gang had a slumber party, but Beauty and Gasser didn't join in, they just watched. They didn't even invite me! Ok-_

**Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now be startin', see ya!**

Don Patch and Bobobo had finally fallen asleep. Their pillow fight lasted for two very long hours.

On the other hand, Beauty, Gasser, and Jelly Jiggler were having a problem. There was only two beds and three of them.

"Which one sleeps on the floor?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"No one has to sleep on the floor!" Beauty exclaimed. "Just uh…" She looked at the chair in front of the computer desk the suite had. "Someone can sleep in the chair! I'll volunteer!"

"It's ok Beauty, I can sleep in the chair." Gasser volunteered.

"Well, I'll be sleeping in my bed, bye!" Jelly Jiggler put on his lucky hanky pajamas and went to bed.

"Well, I do have to do something on the internet, so you can sleep in the bed, Gas Can." Beauty said yawing. Her eye lids were dropping a bit. "I'll be brushing me teeth if anyone needs me." Then she dragged herself to the bathroom. Gasser didn't get a chance to object so he changed into his pajamas in the small closet and climbed into bed. He wasn't really sleeping, but he thinking.

When Beauty got out of the bathroom, she took out her pajamas from the small closet and went back in the bathroom to change into it. Then she walked over to the computer desk and sat in the chair in front of it. She slowly put her head on the desk and immediately fell asleep.

After an hour or two, Gasser had also fell asleep, but he was immediately woken up by Don Patch barging in the room without permission.

"How'd you get in here!?" Gasser whispered, trying not to wake up Beauty and Jelly Jiggler.

"I copied you're room key on a copying machine." Don Patch answered in a low voice. "I was bored after a while so I decided to come in you're suite because when I went in other peoples' suites they kicked me out. So here I am in yours!"

"Well, I don't know how you got in their suites, but get out!" Gasser yelled. Fortunately, Beauty and Jelly Jiggler didn't wake up. They were deep sleepers.

"I don't wanna!" Don Patch whined. "Catch me if you can!" Then he started running around the room, laughing. Gasser tried ignoring it but after thirty minutes, he got sick of it and started chasing Don Patch.

"You little-" He started but got cut off by Don Patch.

"You can't say any bad words, remember?" He said with a smirk on his face. Gasser growled under his breath. "You can't get me! You can't get me!" He added singing.

"Be quiet!" Gasser hissed. "You'll wake up Beauty and Jelly Jiggler!"

"Oh, you're love for Beauty has grown oh so much!" Don Patch said. Then he burst out laughing. Gasser's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "NOOO!!! SOMEONE HELP!!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME I TELL YA! KILL ME!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"

"Hey, what's with all the noise." Jelly Jiggler asked rubbing his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep here." Then he noticed Don Patch getting chased by Gasser. "When did he get in here! OH YEAH!!! PARTY!!!" He started jumping on his bed, swinging his lucky hanky.

Gasser grabbed Don Patch by his leg but he squirmed free.

"This is the most fun I had since I came here to London!" Don Patch exclaimed. Gasser tripped on the chair Beauty was sleeping in. The chair dropped backwards and he fell on top of Beauty. Don Patch was now laughing hysterically as Gasser's face turned completely red. "This is the best night ever!! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to cook breakfast!" Then Don Patch grabbed Jelly Jiggler and went in the bathroom to wash him.

"Yay! You can eat me!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed happily.

"You're not for eating! You're my toothbrush!" Don Patch started brushing his teeth with Jelly Jiggler. "EW!! You taste bad!" He threw him in the bathtub and turned on the water to wash him. "You need to get ready for the first day of school tomorrow! Scrub behind you're ears mister!"

_Meanwhile, Gasser was still on top of Beauty who was still sleeping._

_Come on, get up. Why can't you move you're hands! _Gasser thought, his face still red. Then Bobobo walked in.

"What's with all the noise!? I'm trying to sleep!" He exclaimed. Then he noticed Gasser on top of the sleeping Beauty. "What are you trying to do to her!?"

"No! It's not what you think!" Gasser quickly said. "I accidentally tripped over the chair Beauty was sleeping in and accidentally landed on her!"

"Well, I guess I can believe you, seeing is that you're only fourteen." Bobobo considered this for a moment. "Why can't you get up?"

"I think my hands are stuck to the floor." He answered truthfully. "Really, I can't move!"

"Well then, I'll get my big scissors to cut off you're hands then. I'll be right back!" Bobobo said walking out of the room.

_He's not really going to cut off my hands? Is he? _Gasser thought with an anime sweat drop on his face. Then he noticed that Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were back from the bathroom.

"I had to give Jelly a bath, he smelt horrible!" Don Patch said wearing make up. "He said he hasn't taken a bath in three years!"

"But I didn't want to take a bath for those three years! It was almost a record!" Jelly Jiggler complained. Then he started crying. "I could've been famous but you ruined it! I had two more years to go!"

"You disappoint me in so many ways!" Don Patch exclaimed. "Well, I'll be skipping in a field of flowers!"

"But it's only three a.m. in the morning!" Gasser exclaimed. "Can't we all go back to sleep!?"

"You're right." Don Patch agreed yawning. "Good night everyone!" Then he walked out of the room.

"I'll be going to bed too." Jelly Jiggler also agreed. He then climbed into bed with his lucky hanky. "Nighty night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I'M BACK!!!!" Bobobo yelled slamming the door wide open. Beauty woke up with a startle.

"Wha? W-what happened?" She asked tiredly. Then she noticed Gasser on top of her and her face turned red. "Why are you on top of me?!"

"Oh, he just tripped over the chair you were sleeping in and he fell on top of you. He can't move his hands so I'm here to cut them off!" Bobobo answered for him. He took out what looked like to be very small scissors. "Get ready! This won't hurt one bit! Unless if you're conscious!"

"You were serious!? Don't cut my hands off!" Gasser exclaimed taking his hands off the ground. "Hey, I can move my hands again………………oops."

"BUT I REALLY WANETD TO USE THESE SCISSORS!!!!!" Bobobo whined. "NOW I CAN'T!!! I'VE NEVER CUT ANYONE'S HANDS OFF BEFORE AND THIS WAS A BIG THING FOR ME!!!" Then he noticed that when Gasser took his hands of the ground he accidentally kissed Beauty and now their both completely red with embarrassment. Bobobo burst out laughing, which woke up Jelly Jiggler.

"I got woken up again! Stop waking me up!!" Jelly Jiggler complained. Then he heard a knock on the door and climbed out of bed to open it to see who it was.

"Will all of you keep it down!? Everyone's trying to sleep here!" Suzu exclaimed angrily in her pajamas.

"But I didn't do anything! It was all Don Patch's fault, he started it!" Jelly Jiggler defended. "He barged in our room and woke everyone up! Please don't hurt me!"

"Me neither! I was just wondering what the noise was!" Bobobo said holding his hands in front of him. "It was Jelly Jiggler's fault! Take him, just not me!" Then he locked Jelly Jiggler out of the room.

"Hey, let me back in here!!" He exclaimed, pounding on the door. "Please!" Then he noticed the angry look on Suzu's face. "No one's ever nice to me at night." He said with tears falling out of his face and his eyes straight anime lines.

_Meanwhile, Gasser got off Beauty and Bobobo was still laughing._

"Mr. Bobobo, it isn't funny!" Gasser exclaimed, getting annoyed. "It was an accident!"

"Yes, well, we all need to go back to bed, good night!" Then Bobobo walked out of the room and put Jelly Jiggler back inside the suite.

"WOOHOO!!! I'M BACK IN A SAFE ENVIRONMENT!!!!" He yelled, jumping up and down on his bed.

"Can we just go back to sleep and never mention this night ever again?" Beauty said, her face going back to it's original color.

"Yup!" Jelly Jiggler agreed. He stopped jumping and fell asleep. Gasser went back to his bed and also fell asleep. Beauty just stayed laying there on the ground, not really sleeping.

As the next day came, it was 11:30 a.m. when the gang woke up in the morning. They were a bit tired because last night wasn't so quiet.

"Hello! Would anyone like a rice ball?" Don Patch cheerfully asked as everyone walked out of their rooms. "I see that you all don't look so happy to see me? Should I run?" No one answered him. "Really, does anyone want some rice balls? I packed some for everyone! Just don't eat it, their contaminated by something!"

"Why would you bring food that's contaminated by something!?" Beauty exclaimed.

"I don't know!!!!"

"I'm so hungry!! Can I have a rice ball?" Torpedo girl asked. Don Patch handed him a rice ball but she shot through him. "I DON'T WANT A RICE BALL BECAUSE I'M A TORPEDO!!!"

"I think I'll be going back to bed. I feel pretty tired now." Jelly Jiggler stretched his arms out and walked back into his suite.

"I feel tired, too. I think I'll also sleep." Then Bobobo walked in someone else's suite.

"WAIT BOBOBO!! THAT'S NOT YOU'RE ROOM!!!" Beauty yelled, but he didn't hear her. What was heard was a screaming sound from a girl. Everyone moved out of the way as Bobobo got punched out of the room. "I told you."

"That girl looks evil!!" Bobobo exclaimed getting up. "She wore…wore…wore…a school girl uniform!" Everyone fell over anime style except for Don Patch. Jelly Jiggler had popped out of nowhere and heard their conversation.

"Ya don't say?" Jelly Jiggler asked, scratching his chin. "Well, I'll check this girl out and make sure she's safe to be around with." He walked inside the open suite and got kicked out immediately. "She has a strong kick!"

"Let me see!" Don Patch exclaimed, excitedly walking into the suite. He also got kicked out immediately. "Ouch."

"Come on! Stop coming into my room! It's seriously annoying!" The girl in the suite said as she walked out. "I've got to remember to close my room door more often." She muttered as she walked back into her room.

"Hey! Wait!" Beauty called out to her. The girl turned back to look at her and her eyes widened.

**A/N It's the cliffy! Find out what happens in chapter three! Muahahahaha!! Also, I'll do that review reply thing at the end of the story and try to make it short, ok? Ok! One more thing! I may not have put much effort in this chapter, sorry! Review please!**


	3. Episode 3: Kitsuna vs Bobobo!

**A/N I have no inspiration for this chapter so it may be pretty horrible. The girl here is a girl I drew. The one who kicked Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch out of her suite. I'll explain, but it won't be detailed. She has long orange hair and wears a blue Japanese school girl uniform and has a wand with a star at the end of it (I just put it there for no reason. She just holds it because she wants to.).**

**Episode Three: Kitsuna vs. Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler! Who Will Win? Will it Be a Tie?**

A blue screen appeared and a message was written on it.

The following program will be very helpful because everything said in there is completely true and NOT made up. Copying of this message and entire story will resolve in reporting. Please read the following program. Please read if you don't wish to get a sugary by Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. They have no idea on how to be a doctor.

The narrator was out grocery shopping for cake because in the morning, five minutes before the show started, he threw a tantrum because he wanted cake and ran out of the studio to go to the grocery store to buy some cake. So the narrator will not be doing a recap today, nor will the author because she is a little sick and just doesn't feel like doing a recap. So the producer will be starting the show and will be saying stuff in the middle usually like the narrator and author do. But the narrator may come back a bit early before the show ends so you may hear from him sometime. The author may decide to say something in the story a few times so you may also hear from her. The entire cast and author hope you all enjoy the show and review because they all want to know what you think of this episode. This message has been brought to you by the Pop Rock Candy Corporation.

"Oh please! That was all Don Patch's idea of a joke! Don't believe any of it except for the last two sentences!" Beauty exclaimed. "But there isn't any Pop Rock Candy Corporation!" She added.

"But what if you all believed it was true before you read this part! It'd be hi-la-ri-ous!" Don Patch said laughing hysterically. He was now wiping tears away from his eyes. "You guys almost believed that was true!"

"That was really mean Don Patch! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Bobobo exclaimed angrily. "Don't do that ever again!"

**Yeah! You just wasted a few minutes of the show! Start the anime now!**

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in a real long time!" The girl smiled and ran up to Beauty. "I have so much to tell and ask you! Where have you been anyway!? Who are these people and….unknown species? Answer all my questions!"

"But I think first you should introduce yourself." Beauty pointed out. The girl nodded.

"Hello there! I'm Kitsuna Katorok! Nice to meet you all!" Kitsuna introduced in a British accent. "I guess you're wondering how I know Beauty, huh?" Everyone nodded except for Beauty. "Well, it all started when we were young, but there's no time for a flashback now because-her voice got cold-I'm here to fight Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler, and none of you can help them, whether you want to or not."

"Hey! Why can't we help them!?" Gasser exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're all going to pitch in." Softon said calmly.

"All?" Beauty asked with anime swirly eyes.

"We didn't include you or Suzu **(A/N Really, I don't think Suzu could help much. She could pretend to be the distraction to the enemy so one of the Bobobo character's can attack. As for Beauty, I'm not sure what she could do because I've never seen her fight! But maybe she'll punch the enemy sometime!)** of course. No one knows what help you two could be!" Hatenkou said harshly.

"Hey!" The two girls exclaimed.

"Can we start this fight already?" Kitsuna asked, starting to get impatient for waiting so long. "I've gotten strict orders from Czar Baldy Bal the third to fight Bobobo when I see him and I fight him now!"

"Well, do you really want to? You were never like this before!" Beauty exclaimed.

"WELL I DO NOT CARE!! LET'S START THIS FIGHT ALREADY!!!" She screamed. "But I'm not sure if you are tough Bobobo. You're dancing cloud pajamas don't prove so."

"The Dancing Cloud Corporation is the best!" Don Patch exclaimed. "Let's get this party started!"

"But first…" Everyone except for Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler got pulled up to the wall. Kitsuna laughed menacingly. "HA! The walls are now magnets and you all are like metal to them! No matter what you do, you'll never get free! There's no point in struggling!"

"Hey, what's with that wand you're carrying?" Don Patch asked pointing to the wand in Kitsuna's hand.

"Oh, um, I just carry it for no reason actually." She answered holding up the wand. She became a chibi and observed it. "I wonder if it really does anything…?" The screen went an oozing blue and Beauty turned into a chibi.

"It's kind of hard to believe that you're evil now." She said dully. Then everything went back to normal and the two girls weren't in chibi form anymore. "But why would you want to hurt them! You said before that anyone who's my friend is you're friend!"

"YOU'RE FRIENDS!!!!?" Everyone exclaimed. Kitsuna and Beauty were in chibi form again and the background was an oozing blue.

"It was really hard to figure out…….?" The two girls asked dully. "Wow….." Then everything went back to normal again!

"Let's just start this fight!" Kitsuna exclaimed. "I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Fine then!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Super Fist of Nose Hair: Jelly gun!" Jelly Jiggler turned into a gun and Bobobo shot jelly at her.

"Super Fist of Cookie Dough: Ice chocolate chip cookie!" She exclaimed. She had chocolate chip cookies that were made out of ice in both of her hands. She threw them at the three but they dodged them because Jelly Jiggler was used as a shield.

"If only those cookies weren't evil." Don Patch sighed. "We could eat them."

"Those cookies really hurt!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. He looked at his torn up lucky hanky pajamas. "NOOO!!!! YOU RUINED MY PAJAMAS!!!!" Jelly Jiggler was now very angry. "Super Fist of Wobble Wobble: Jelly monster!" A huge monster made out of jelly appeared.

"Whoa." Kitsuna said amazed. "Super Fist of Cookie Dough: Cookie monster!" A huge cookie monster appeared.

"Hey, wanna get some pizza?" The jelly monster asked.

"Sure." The cookie monster agreed, then they disappeared.

"Ok, that was scary!!!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I could defeat Kitsuna if I could only use my super Dengaku punch!" Dengaku Man exclaimed, struggling to get away from the wall. "But I can't break free from this wall!"

"Now it's my turn!" Don Patch exclaimed. He punched Kitsuna and she smashed into a wall.

"It's time-" Jelly Jiggler got cut off by Don Patch.

"…for you're fortune-" Don Patch got cut off by Bobobo.

"…to be told!" He finished up. The three were now trying to push each other away from the screen.

"Everybody get ready for rock paper scissors!" They said in unison. Then Bobobo was in the camera's view.

"It's one, two, three!" He said. A little version of him appeared on his thumb. Then Beauty was the only one in the camera's view. She was still stuck to the wall, though.

"Remember, whether you have one or lost, you'll still get you're fortune at the end of the episode." She said with one eye closed, struggling to break free from the wall. Now she was screaming. The scene went back to normal.

"KITSUNA!!! DON'T DO THIS!!! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!" Beauty exclaimed, struggling to break free form the wall. Kitsuna slowly got up and held her arm.

"Grr….I'll beat you!" She yelled. "Super Fist of Cookie Dough: Cookie dough!" Cookie dough splashed on Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. They had drowned in cookie dough. "That attack may not be strong, but at least it'll keep you hostage for a couple of minutes." "……..Or seconds." She added as she saw Bobobo rise up with Jelly Jiggler with Don Patch on top of him.

"Super Fist of Nose Hair: Super friend stomach punch!" Bobobo exclaimed. The three shot straight for Kitsuna's stomach, Don Patch had punched her stomach with all his might and she stumbled backwards and collapsed on the ground. She clutched her stomach with one hand and pulled her up with the other. She had a scar on her left cheek but she didn't care. A cookie doughish color of mist appeared around Kitsuna.

"You may have, well, I'm pretty sure you have, just made me eat last night's dinner again, but I won't give up!" Kitsuna weakly said with determination in her voice. "Hey, why are you all spinning, ahhh…" Then she slowly closed her eyes and went unconscious.

The wall stopped being a magnet and everyone who was stuck was now free.

"Hey! What happened to her?" Beauty asked, running over to Kitsuna.

"I guess she couldn't take it anymore." Suzu suggested.

"Does that mean we win?" Don Patch asked as a little boy. "Do we? Do we?" He started jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'm not so sure…"Bobobo answered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know." Don Patch answered.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!!" Beauty exclaimed. Then Don Patch was dressed up in a Japanese school girl uniform and said, "Mom!! Why do we have to stay here in London in this hotel! I wanted to go to Europe!"

"Sweetie, I told you that we have to stay in South America." Bobobo said, pretending to be Don Patch's mom.

"I thought we were in Asia." Jelly Jiggler said. "NOOOOO!!! I WANTED TO GO TO ASIA!!!"

"This is not South America! We're in Europe!" Beauty exclaimed. "How'd you all get through school!?"

"We didn't go to school." The three answered in unison.

"Then I'll be you're teacher!" Dengaku Man said, raising up his hand…err paw. He was now dressed up in a suite and sat at a desk that came up from nowhere. "Kids, can I hear you count up to ten?"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 4, 5, 12, 456, 355, 35, 37, 75, 65, 665444444344374343467478344843!" Don Patch happily said.

"Can you guys even say you're ABCs?" Beauty asked dully.

"A, f, h, d, k, y, t, w, 4, d, f, h, 6, 7, d, 2, 5, y, f, d, d, o, h, 3, 4, a, 1, 8, 9, 1908444848, a, a, a, a, a!" Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo said in unison. Everyone fell over anime style except for Don Patch, and Kitsuna who was still unconscious.

After taking the unconscious Kitsuna to Bobobo's and Don Patch's suite, everyone changed out of their pajamas and ate breakfast.

_The gang were seated at a table, three at each table. Except for one table with two of them. Let's first start off with Don Patch, Hatenkou, and Beauty._

"I WANT MY FOOD!!!!!!" Don Patch demanded, grabbing a waiter by it's shirt. He was starving! "GIVE ME MY FOOD!!!"

"THE DON WANTS HIS FOOD!! YOU BETTER GIVE IT TO HIM!!!" Hatenkou exclaimed. "GIVE THE DON HIS FOOD NOW OR YOU'LL BE VERY SORRY!!!!"

"How'd I end up here?" Beauty said, her face in her hands.

"Um, sir, you'll just have to wait." The waiter said in a nervous British accent. "I'm sorry, but you will. Please don't kill me."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!???? I WANT MY FOOD!!!!!!! I'M STARVING!!!!!" Don Patch yelled.

"GIVE DON PATCH HIS FOOD NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hatenkou exclaimed. Everyone at the restaurant were staring at them, including Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Suzu, Rice, Dengaku Man, Softon, and Torpedo girl.

"Guys, can you stop shouting, everyone's starting to stare, and it's really annoying now!" Beauty exclaimed.

"YOU JUST BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BEEP!!!!!!!" Don Patch yelled in her face.

**Oh gosh, he just said a bad word and he actually did say beep to replace it.**

Everyone was still staring at them while Gasser thought about killing Don Patch.

"Um, God father, may we sit down?" Hatenkou asked, looking at all the staring people.

"Sure we can God son." Don Patch agreed, and the two sat down.

_Well, let's go to Gasser, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengaku Man._

"Let's play patty cake!" Jelly Jiggler suggested. "I want a cake!"

"Let's bake one!" Dengaku Man happily suggested.

"How are you two supposed to bake a cake?" Gasser asked.

"We don't know!" The two answered in unison. "I just want a cake!" Jelly Jiggler added.

"But it's breakfast time and we can't have cake until dessert time which is in nighttime so no dessert for you, Jelly Jiggler." Dengaku Man calmly said in one breath. Jelly Jiggler was gaping at him. He looked so amazed at what Dengaku Man had just said.

"I could never say a sentence that long!" He said in amazement. Now his eyes were sparkling with shining stars. "Ohhhhhh….."

_Let's see how Bobobo, Rice, and Suzu are doing!_

"Who wants to play tea party?" Bobobo asked for the tenth time.

"We don't want to play tea party!" Suzu exclaimed. "Stop asking!"

"Actually, I enjoyed playing tea party when I was a young kid." Rice pointed out.

"See? HE wants to play tea party!" Bobobo exclaimed. He showed Rice his tea party set.

"Whoa! It's even equipped with a mini oven!" He said amazed. "How'd you get this!?"

"I bought it from Don Patch!" Bobobo happily answered. "It only cost me two hundred and fifty yen."

"Apparently Don Patch ripped you off." Suzu stated.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!!! I DID GET RIPPED OFF!!! I MUST RETURN THIS TEA PARTY SET AND GET A FULL REFUND!!!" Bobobo exclaimed, putting one foot on the table and the other on the chair. He ran up to where Don Patch was sitting and shoved the tea part set in his face. "GIVE ME BACK MY TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY YEN!!!"

"Ok, ok!" Don Patch exclaimed, putting the tea party set on the table. He only gave him fifty yen but Bobobo didn't notice. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks!" He said, and happily walked over to his table. "I got my money back!" He showed Rice and Suzu fifty yen.

"That's only fifty yen!" Rice exclaimed, but Bobobo was too busy kissing his money to hear what she said.

_The last scene for today is with Softon and Torpedo girl!_

"Oh Softon! I'm so glad we have our own table!" Torpedo girl exclaimed. "I just love to be with you!"

"Me too Torpedo girl." Softon agreed.

"I hope we're together forever!" She said while day dreaming. "We could live in a field of flowers! It'll be a beautiful view!"

_That's the end! _

"You mean that's the end!? Just continue the story!" Beauty exclaimed.

_Fine._

Kitsuna slowly opened her eyes and regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry so she rubbed her eyes a bit and her vision became clear.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked herself, rubbing her head. "Wait! I remember! I must've fainted from the fight with Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler! Czar Baldy Bald the third ain't gonna be happy with me now."

_Meanwhile, with Czar Baldy Bald the third…_

"Kitsuna has been defeated! It seems that our strongest villain has fainted!" A hair hunt trooper said, saluting.

"But if she fainted, then we'll just have to force her to fight again." Czar Baldy Bald the third said evilly.

"But sir, how will we? She said she only wanted to do it once!" The hair hunt trooper said, still saluting. "We may not be able to force her again! We made the deal that she'd only do it once!"

"Well then…" Czar Baldy Bald the third said, scratching his chin. "Bring me Mitsuki!" Two hair hunt troopers were holding a girl hostage with long blonde hair who was wearing a jacket like dress thingy. She was struggling to get free from their grip.

"Let me go! I won't do you're dirty work you cold hearted soap scum!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "You can't make me!"

"Then I'll force you." Czar Baldy Bald said, smiling evilly. "But not now because I need to go eat lunch with my mommy. Take care of her hair hunt troopers."

"Grrr….agghhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed.

**A/N Who is this girl? What's she going to do? What's going to happen in the next chapter? How crazy can it possibly get? Sorry it took so long, I have a small cold. The next chapter may take a while, sorry!**


	4. Episode 4: The Clip is the Key!

**A/N NOOOO!!! I have no inspiration for this chapter! Oh well! Enjoyation because I completed my updation! What will happen in the next chapter after this?**

**Episode Four: Insane Afternoon: The Clip Is the Key!**

This message is very important! Read it now or else!

Don Patch had eaten all the virtual cookies that the author made so there won't be any until three weeks later. We're very sorry! This message has been brought to you by the Pop Rock Candy Corporation.

_Anyway, in our last episode, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler fought Kitsuna and won because she fainted and Czar Baldy Bald the third has a plan up his sleeves! Who was that mysterious girl named Mitsuki? Is she a hair hunt trooper or is she going to be forced to fight just like Kitsuna? Find out in this story!_

Mitsuki had been thrown in a nearly dark room. She got up and rubbed her elbow.

_Where am I? Last thing I remember was that I was shot with some kind of needle. _She thought. _Ow! Why does my back hurt!?_

"I have to get out, and the only way is…" She banged on the nearly dark room's door. "LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!! I COME IN PEACE!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!"

After thirty minutes, she gave up and let her drop to the ground.

"This room is pretty dark…" Mitsuki murmured. "Super Fist of Light: Ball of light!" Something formed in Mitsuki's hand. It looked like a glowing ball of light! "At least there's light! I love my Super Fist! It always comes in handy when I need it!"

"Mitsuki!" A voice said. Mitsuki immediately stood up, she looked through the small bars on the door and saw Czar Baldy Bald the third. She flashed her glowing ball of light at him. "Aggggghhhh!! I order you to come out! We need to talk!"

"We have no need to talk bald head!" She exclaimed angrily. "You expect me to listen to you when you held me hostage for six months? HA!! You must be kidding!"

"What!? I might've held you hostage but I gave you food and shelter!" Czar Baldy Bald exclaimed. He broke down the door. "I order you to come! You must defeat Bobobo and his little friends!"

"There nice people…and insane! I'm not gonna hurt them!" Mitsuki exclaimed angrily. "I wanna leave! I wanna go home! I wanna-" She slowly fell asleep because she got hit with the same kind of needle like before.

"Don't worry, you won't be staying here for long young Mitsuki Mokatashi." Czar Baldy Bald the third ordered a hair hunt trooper to put her in a bed while she slept.

_Meanwhile, Bobobo was asking Kitsuna a bunch of questions._

"Why are you here? What's you're name? How-" Kitsuna cut off Bobobo by punching him.

"You know the answers to those questions! Leave me alone! Go back to your own suite! I don't want to talk to you!" She exclaimed, getting irritated. "But before you leave, can you tell me where's Beauty?" She added.

"She's in her suite." Bobobo answered her.

"Thanks, and sorry for punching ya." She knocked on the door of the suite next to her and Jelly Jiggler opened it. "Hiya, is Beauty here?"

"Yup! She's sitting on…errr, her bed." Jelly Jiggler answered, letting Kitsuna come in.

Beauty looked from the computer chair and said, "Hi Kitsuna."

"Hi. Um, I need to talk to you. I think you should know this. It's seriously important!" Kitsuna said.

"What is it?"

"Well…" She started. Then her voice got in a whisper. "Czar Baldy Bald forced me to fight Bobobo, it really wasn't the real me. And by force, I mean that there was some kind of clip in my hair that took over my body. I found it on the floor when I regained consciousness.

"I hear that he's taking hostage of some powerful girl with a powerful Super Fist. She actually has two, but only one of her Super Fist is extremely powerful. She's gonna get forced to defeat Bobobo and the rest of all of you."

"Why not kill?" Beauty asked.

"Well, actually, he's only gonna kill Bobobo, but he may kill the others, too. The bad part is that he's gonna use someone close to Bobobo to kill him. He may use the same clip to force the person."

"W-who d-do y-you t-think it c-could be?" Beauty asked, her voice cracking as she asked it.

"You." Beauty gasped and said, "But why me!? I'd never kill Bobobo! Ever!"

"Well, Bobobo will always want you to be safe and will always protect you and you are close to him, so…yup." Kitsuna said. "Let's just hope it may not really be you and I could be completely wrong, but then we'll have to hope it ain't anyone else either. So uhh…forget I ever said that."

"I don't think I can." Beauty said.

"Well, can ya do me a favor?" Kitsuna asked. "I need you to tell Bobobo that I was getting controlled by a clip that was in my hair. I really didn't mean to fight anyone, honest! You believe me, right?"

"Of course I do! And sure, I'll tell Bobobo!" Beauty said happily. She got up and left her suite to tell Bobobo what Kitsuna had told her to tell.

She found him outside of the hotel playing ball with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"Hey Bobobo!" She called out. "I need to tell you something!"

"What is it Beauty?" Bobobo asked, walking up to her.

"Well, when Kitsuna fought you, it wasn't really her." Beauty explained. "It was a clip in her hair that was controlling her. She was getting forced to fight you. So basically, it wasn't her fault she fought you."

"Hmmm….I believe you! Well, do you want to play ball with us?" Bobobo asked.

"Uh…no thanks." Then she walked back inside the hotel and Bobobo continued playing ball.

Beauty was sitting with her face in her knees leaned back against the small closet door.

_Is it true that I'll really have to kill Bobobo? _She thought. _Will I really get forced by wearing a clip that takes over my body? I really hope I don't, I wouldn't want to kill anyone. But, what if I do? What's going to happen if I really do kill him? Will I kill someone else? Will everyone start to hate me and I'll have to leave London and live on my own? Wow, I have so many questions to ask but I don't know who could answer them. Hmm…I wonder why Czar Baldy Bald chose me. I am close to Bobobo but Don Patch and him get along waaay better then him and I. But, I guess the reason could be that nothing could take over Don Patch's body, so he'll be able to resist killing Bobobo. If only I were that hardheaded, I could resist getting controlled and not kill him. This is all too confusing…_

"Beauty? Is anything wrong?" A voice asked.

"Hm?" She mumbled, looking up, she saw Gasser. "Oh, hi Gas Can. Why are you here, I thought you were running away from Torpedo girl because she thought you were going to steal Softon from her.

"Well I was, but she forgave me." He answered her. Then he sat down beside her. "Why are sitting here all alone? Were you crying?"

"Crying?" Beauty asked confused. She touched her face and felt that she had tear stains. "Huh, oh, I didn't know I was crying!" She quickly wiped her eyes. "Uh, Gas Can, I need to tell you something." She wasn't looking directly at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, you know tha-" She got cut off by Don Patch running into their suite.

"WE LOST OUR BALL THAT WE WERE PLAYING WITH!!! WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!" Don Patch cried, then he left the room and said that same thing to Kitsuna, who was out in the hallway, wondering what was going on. Beauty and Gasser heard a kick and then a crash.

"I would say poor Don Patch, but he is annoying!" Beauty said smiling. Then she noticed Gasser staring at her. "What is it Gas Can?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing!" He said blushing. _Why do I always stare at her!? Soon she'll get suspicious!_ He thought angrily. "Uh, so, what were you gonna tell me?"

"Uhh…I rather not say. Maybe later." Beauty said nervously. "Heh…" _I have to tell him what Kitsuna told me! I already told Bobob, I'm pretty sure he told Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, grrr…this is too confusing! _She thought.

"Um, was it that you wanted to say you liked me or…love?" He asked blushing, avoiding her gaze.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Beauty asked confused. "I…I was never going to say anything like that."

_Oh yeah! Nice going Gasser, look what ya did!_

_Hey, who are you!?_

_I…am…YOU!_

_Oh, well, it wasn't my fault that I thought that._

_You completely embarrassed yourself, I mean me, I mean us, I mean-_

_And I thought I was smart._

_Forget it! Tell her you like her! This could be you're only chance!_

_I already told her._

_I meant, completely!_

_No._

_Ye-_

"Gas Can, are you alright, you look like you're mad at me? Did I do anything wrong?" Beauty asked with concern.

"Uh, no! I'm not mad at you!" He quickly said. "Uh, I'll go see how…Don Patch is doing!" Then he quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"I wonder what's up with him." She wondered.

_Meanwhile, Mitsuki was using her Super Fist at Czar Baldy Bald the third._

"Super Fist of Light: Hundreds of light beams!" Hundreds of light beams appeared behind her which blinded Czar Baldy Bald so he couldn't see anything. "Ha! Now you won't be able to open you're eyes because of all the light here! At least I don't have to cover myself from the light. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Mitsuki Mokatashi, stop this instant!" A hair hunt trooper called out.

"Super Fist of Light: Light reflection!" A mirror appeared on the opposite side of the hair hunt trooper and the light beams were reflected on him. So the hair hunt trooper had to shield himself from the light.

"You know, you people can ask nicely." Another hair hunt trooper said, but this time it was a girl. "Instead of forcing her to do it which will never work!"

"Even if they ask nicely, I won't do it! I won't do anything!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "Stop making me! Don't ask me! I wanna leave but I can't!"

"Well then, why don't you stop with all you're light beams now? We're going to take you back to the dungeon." The girl said.

"Oh, so that's what it is." Mitsuki said. The girl took Mitsuki back to the dungeon, well, threw her in the dungeon and locked the door from the inside so she was trapped.

"GREAT!!!! I'M STUCK HERE!!!!" Mitsuki exclaimed sarcastically. "AGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

_OW! That really hurt my ears! Anyway, um, meanwhile, Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were looking for their ball in Suzu's suite._

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, watching the two look everywhere for their ball.

"WE NEED TO FIND OUR BALL!!!" Bobobo exclaimed.

"Don't you think it's outside!!?" Suzu exclaimed.

"Oh, good point! To the outside world!" Jelly Jiggler said. Then the two of them went outside to look for their ball.

Don Patch was also outside, looking for their ball.

"Hi guys! Have you found our ball?" He asked.

"NOOOOO!!!!! WE HAVEN'T FOUND IT!!! I ALSO LOST MY DOLLY SIX YEARS AGO!!!" Jelly Jiggler yelled.

"THAT'S SO SAD!!!" Don Patch started sobbing. "I lost my dolly…. Twenty years ago!! Waaaaaaaah!!"

"Stop crying! We NEED to find our ball!" Bobobo exclaimed. After the two stopped crying about their dolls they lost, they continued looking for their ball.

_Meanwhile, Hatenkou was looking for Don Patch._

"Don Patch! Where are you!?" Hatenkou called out, no answer. "NOOOO!!! GOD FATHER IS GONE!!!!"

"What are doing?" Rice asked, walking up to Hatenkou.

"GOD FATHER WENT MISSING!!! CALL THE POLICE!!!!" He punched Rice into the wall.

"Hey! This is the tenth time I've been punched here!" Rice exclaimed, getting up.

"HELP ME FIND GOD FATHER!!!! WHAT IF HE GOT HURT!!!!? I'LL HELP YOU DON PATCH!!! DON'T WORRY!!!!" Hatenkou ran out of sight.

"I think…he has a scary obsession with Don Patch." Rice said.

**Another meanwhile ago! I mean, uh, get the narrator back here!**

_Ahem yes-_

_**You weren't supposed to let the author do the meanwhile! It ruined the whole episode!**_

The producer started yelling at the narrator who was hiding under his desk.

**Yeah, well, meanwhile…uhhh…Torpedo girl was chasing Heppokomaru again.**

"YOU STOLE MY SOFTON FROM ME!!!" She yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! I JUST TALKED TO MR. SOFTON!!" Gasser yelled back. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**Well, that was short. Meanwhile…Dengaku Man was asking Suzu if she wanted grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick.**

"Please!! Please take this grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick! No one else wants it!" Dengaku Man begged.

"Um, no thank you." Suzu said, nervously backing away from him.

"PLEASE!! I want to give this to SOMEONE!!!!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kitsuna asked, walking in on the two.

"KITSUNA!!! Will you have some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick?" Dengaku Man asked.

"Sorry, but I don't like grilled tofu dipped in miso." She answered him.

"EAT IT NOW!!!!" Dengaku Man yelled.

"Ah, o….k." Kitsuna said in a frightened voice. She took the grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick and ate it. "Mmmmm…that's good." She added with her mouth full.

After Dengaku Man had left, Kitsuna spit out the tofu in her mouth.

"Bleh!! I never liked tofu! Ack!" She exclaimed. "By the way, I don't know you're name yet."

"Oh, I'm Suzu." Suzu said, holding out her hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Suzu!" Kitsuna said happily, shaking Suzu's hand like a maniac. "Really! It's nice to meet someone new who isn't evil!!"

"Thank….you?" She said uncertainly. "Can you please stop shaking my hand? It's starting to hurt."

"Sorry!"

_Meanwhile, Hatenkou was looking for Don Patch outside and found him!_

"OH GOD FATHER!!! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!!! ARE YOU HURT!!!!!?" Hatenkou exclaimed happily, hugging the life out of Don Patch.

"OH GOD SON!!! I'M GLAD I FOUND YOU!!!" Don Patch exclaimed.

"This is such a beautiful moment! Waaahahahaha!!" Bobobo cried. Then Beauty walked outside and saw Bobobo crying on Jelly Jiggler and Hatenkou and Don Patch hugging the life out of each other.

"I think I came at a wrong time." She said.

**A/N This is the end of this ENTIRE season!! Muahahaha!! Sorry for updating so late!**


	5. Episode 5: The Unfolding Plan!

**A/N Ah! I just ate! I mean, I couldn't type on an empty stomach! Ok, here ya go!**

**Episode Five: A Plan is About to Unfold!**

_In our last episode, um, what happened in our last episode? I forgot to review the script._

**Y-you mean you don't know!!!!? Can't you even remember what happened!!!? GAH!! Forget it! Just start the show!**

Czar Baldy Baldy the third was talking about Mitsuki with a hair hunt trooper.

"She may be stubborn but she has a powerful Super Fist." Czar Baldy Bald the third said. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Well, don't we have to tell her, sir?" The hair hunt trooper asked. "She has to use her Super Fist of Darkness to defeat Bobobo and the others! It could be the only way!"

"Yes, well, we'll have to tell her, but I do not think she'll believe us. If only we could somehow tell her and she'll believe us and not say that it's a lie." Czar Baldy Bald the third started thinking.

"Um, sir, I have an idea!" The hair hunt trooper said, saluting. "I think we could get Datsukun to tell young Mitsuki Mokatashi. She may be our only hope."

"Hmmm…" Czar Baldy Bald contemplated this for a moment. "I guess you're plan could work. DATSUKUN!!!!" She ran up to him.

"Yes sir!" Datsukun said, saluting. "What do you need me for, sir?"

"I need you to tell Mitsuki she has another Super Fist. It's called Super Fist of Darkness." He said.

"Um, yes sir! I'll tell her that!" Datsukun walked to the dungeon and knocked on the door. "Miss Mokatashi, are you still in there?"

"Datsukun? What do you want?" Mitsuki asked, her voice was a bit muffled. "Does Czar Baldy Bald wanna talk or something? If he does, tell him I don't wanna talk to anyone!"

"Miss Mokatashi, you have another Super Fist, it's call Super Fist of Darkness." Datsukun said. "It's really powerful and rare. Not many people can handle this Super Fist."

"A-another…Super Fist? Wha…" Her voice trailed off. "How…what…huh!? I can't have another Super Fist! I already have Super Fist of Light! You must be lying! GO AWAY!!!"

"I guess no one can convince you." Datsukun sighed and reported to Czar Baldy Bald the third that she didn't believe her when she told Mitsuki that she had another Super Fist.

"If you can't convince her, I don't know who can!" Czar Baldy Bald hissed. "Fine then! She's hopeless! The only person we can count on is-a screen that had Beauty's picture popped up- this girl."

"Are you sure!? Can't we at least try to force Mitsuki! We'll use the clip on her and then she'll be under you're control! That's all there is too it!"

"But the clip will wear out on her soon because it does not work well on Bobobo or anyone who contains Super Fist of Darkness!" He exclaimed angrily. "Besides, after Bobobo gets killed, his little friends won't be able to stop me."

"NO! You can't! Please don't do this! I'm begging! Please!" Datsukun begged, her tears glistening on her face. "Please! Can we at least try?"

"You were never like this before!" Czar Baldy Bald exclaimed angrily. "Why would you change so fast!?"

"Um, sir." A hair hunt trooper started. "I agree with Datsukun. I think we should use the clip on her first before we kill Bobobo."

"WHAT!!!!?" Czar Baldy Bald the third was now furious. "WHY ARE YOU TWO SAYING THIS!!!? DID YOU TWO SOMEHOW CHANGE IN ONLY A FEW HOURS!!!!!?"

"Please sir, we should just let Mitsuki fight Bobobo, please, you're rushing it too much!" Datsukun exclaimed. "Let's see what this girl can do first! Let's see how powerful her Super Fist is first!"

"Fine." He grumbled. "Get young Mokatashi out of the dungeon so we can see how powerful her Super Fist is."

"Yes sir!" Datsukun and the hair hunt trooper said, saluting. The two went to the dungeon to get Mitsuki, but when they told her to come with them, she refused.

"I'm not coming! Nothing you'll do will make me come!" She exclaimed. Then an evil grin appeared on Datsukun's face. "What? That's scary. Stop!" The screen went blank.

Czar Baldy Bald was waiting for Datsukun and the hair hunt trooper to come back with Mitsuki, and they did, with her in a bunny suit.

"I can't believe you made me come." Mitsuki said dully. "By taking a picture of me in a bunny suit."

"Well, well, you're now here. Show us you're Super Fist of Darkness!" Czar Baldy Bald the third demanded.

"I don't have another Super Fist!!!" She exclaimed. "I only have my Super Fist of Light! That's all!"

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Datsukun, try to put this clip on the girl!"

"Yes sir." She said with her head hanging down. Czar Baldy Bald the third handed her a clip and she left to find Beauty.

_Meanwhile, it was already night, but just nine o'clock!_

"Oh please let me wash you're hair!" Don Patch exclaimed. He kept asking Gasser if he could wash his hair.

"I already told you no!! Let me take a shower, ALONE!!!!" He exclaimed. He walked in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey! Let me in!!" Don Patch started banging on the door. "Please! You're hair will smell like roses if I shampoo it for you!"

"GO AWAY DON PATCH!!!!!!!" Gasser exclaimed from inside the bathroom.

"Hey Don Patch, what're you doing banging on the bathroom door?" Beauty asked, walking in the suite.

"I asked Gasser if I could shampoo his hair but he said no!" He answered.

"Well that may be because you're gonna have to be in the bathroom with him!!" She exclaimed.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Jelly Jiggler said in a muffled voice from under his bed. "I can't sleep with all of you screaming and what not!"

"Why are you asleep now?" Beauty asked.

"I'm applying night cream! I have to immediately sleep after I apply it!" Jelly Jiggler answered.

"You could've done that before you were actually going to go to sleep." She said dully.

"You two keep it down!!!!! I'm trying to make Softon wear a princess dress!!!!!" Bobobo yelled from the other room.

"NO YELLING BOBOBO!!!!" Don Patch yelled to him.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING!!!?!" Exclaimed Gsser, his voice muffled from the running water of the shower.

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING!!!?" Don Patch asked.

"YOU ALL ARE THE ONES YELLING!!!!" Beauty exclaimed.

"You're still the loudest." Don Patch sang. Beauty gave him a death glare. "I'm sorry." He added.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kitsuna asked walking in. "I heard yelling and then something got thrown." Everyone looked confused when she said something got thrown.

"Uhh, I threw the soap on the mirror." Gasser answered from the bathroom.

"NOOOO!!!! I GOT THAT SOAP AS A GIFT!!!" Don Patch exclaimed. "YOU RUINED IT!!!! WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" Then Kitsuna knocked on his head. "Ow!"

"Oh, that hurt? Sorry. I just thought you were hardheaded." She said with an anime sweat drop. "I wanted to see if that was true." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Will you all be quiet!? I'm trying to sleep!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed from under his bed sheets. They all ignored him.

"Oh yeah! Beauty, some girl wanted me to give you this. I think she said her name was…I forgot." Don Patch handed her a sparkling pink flower clip.

"Really? Who was she anyway?" Beauty asked. "I can't accept it without knowing the person!"

"I forgot her name but she said she knows you! She wanted me to give you this even if I have to force you!" He exclaimed.

"Force, ha, that sounds so familiar." Kitsuna said, acting like an airhead. "Wow, I wish I knew where I heard that. Must've been important."

"Um, well, I guess I can take it." Beauty said uncertainly. She hesitantly put the clip in her hair.

"Oh darlin' you look fabulous! My work here is done!" Kitsuna pretended to dry her nails. "I knew I could do it…I just didn't have any confidence in me!"

"_I_ was the one who gave it to her! HA!" Don Patch exclaimed.

"What, Don Patch is marrying Beauty? What a shocker!" Jelly Jiggler said, finally pulling down the covers from his face. Just at the moment, Gasser walked out of the bathroom with his clothes on and his hair dry.

"WHAT!!!!???" He exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Don Patch said happily.

"I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!!!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Good." Kitsuna sighed in relief. "You're waaay to young and I don't wanna be friends with him."

"Hey, what's going on here? I just heard Don Patch is gonna marry Beauty!" Bobobo said, walking in.

"We really have to remember to close the door." Beauty muttered under her breath.

"Congrats!" Hatenkou said also walking in. "God father! You're gonna get married! I'm so happy for you!"

"Who's getting married?" Softon asked, also walking in.

"I heard Beauty was going to get married to Don Patch." Suzu said, walking in. "I never knew this day would ever come. I really didn't."

"What!?" Softon exclaimed.

"Someone's getting married? Who!?" Torpedo girl exclaimed excitedly, walking in the suite.

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO DON PATCH AND NEVER WILL!!!! I AM WAAAY TOO YOUNG!!!!" Beauty yelled.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Rice asked walking in.

"Everything." Bobobo answered walking out, then everyone who just walked in walked out.

"Oh." Then he followed everyone out.

"Such a weird moment." Kitsuna sighed. "I still can't remember where force sounds so familiar."

"Is it really that important?" Beauty asked.

"I remember that it is. But oh-oops." She had just remembered why force sounded so familiar. "Wait! I know why it sounds so familiar! I can't believe I forgot! Bad, bad me!"

"Well, now you can leave, it's way past you're bed time." Don Patch pushed Kitsuna out of the room and he left, too. "NOW GO TO SLEEP MISSY!!!!!!! IT'S ALREADY 9:35 p.m.!!!"

"No one wants it to be quiet!! I can't sleep! Oh well!" Jelly Jiggler got out of bed and then water sprinkled out of his jelly head. "WATER!!!!"

"I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night." Beauty said. Then she walked over to the computer chair and sat down and immediately fell asleep.

"Well, I'll be going to wake up Suzu from her sleep is she's sleeping and annoy her because I'm bored now! Good night!" Then Jelly Jiggler walked out of the room. Which only left Gasser, who was the only one awake. Unfortunately, Don Patch barged in the room.

"I'M BORED AND I'M NOT TIRED!!!!!!! LET US PLAY!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA!!!!!" Bobobo screamed from the room next to them.

"Why can't you play with Mr. Bobobo!?" Gasser exclaimed.

"Because…he kicked me out!" Don Patch answered. "Now give me a piggy back ride!"

"NO! GO TO SLEEP!!!" He yelled. Then Beauty slightly opened her eyes.

"You guys always yell, you can never be quiet." She said rubbing her eyes.

"YAY! You're awake! Give me a piggy back ride!" Don Patch was about to jump on Beauty's back when she said,

"Go back to your own suite and see if Bobobo wants to play with you!"

"But he threw egg plants at me!" Don Patch whined. "They were also dipped in cheese!"

"YOU PEOPLE…ARE A DIGRACE!!!" Bobobo exclaimed from the other room.

After a few seconds, someone had knocked on the door, or banged.

"HEY!!! LET ME IN HERE!!! I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING!!!" Kitsuna yelled from the hallway, banging on the door. "IT IS IMPORTANT!!! LET ME IN!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Don Patch was guarding the door so neither Beauty nor Gasser could open it.

After thirty more minutes of screaming, everyone had gone to sleep.

_Meanwhile, Czar Baldy Bald the third was asking if Datsukun gave the clip to Beauty._

"Yes sir, no need to worry, I did. She suspected nothing of it." She said, bowing. "But I think Kitsuna figured out it was to control the girl."

"As long as she never gets a chance to tell her, my plan will work perfectly!" Czar Baldy Bald the third said evilly.

"You know, I was just roaming around, and I found a picture of a cat." Mitsuki said, walking up to Datsukun and Czar Baldy Bald the third. "Anyone want it?"

"Why would you find a picture of a cat?" Datsukun asked confused. Mitsuki just shrugged.

"Enough of this cat talk!" Czar Baldy Bald exclaimed. "Mitsuki! You know what to do, right?"

"Uh…" She said. Datsukun sighed and said, "Sir, she has no need of doing anything! Our plan is about to unfold!"

"How could you not know that and she could?" Mitsuki asked, trying to hide her laughter. "You know, I've come to like this place, except for the fact that I've been taken HOSTAGE!! YOU BIG…MEANIE!!!" She was about to attack Czar Baldy Bald the third when Datsukun held her back.

"Don't get fed up! You're really stubborn!" She exclaimed, grabbing Mitsuki by the waist and lifting her up. "Stop kicking!"

"NOOO!!!! Let me go!! I can control myself! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha!!!" Mitsuki struggled to get free but couldn't. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!" Datsukun slowly let her down and Mitsuki fell to the ground. "I don't wanna be held hostage anymore! If I try to escape, I always get put back here!"

"Oh, don't whine!" Datsukun exclaimed.

**A/N I'm sorry I take a long time to update! I feel too lazy to update sometimes, and when I really wanna type, I'm not on the computer and I can't go on! How ironic! Anyways, the next chapter will have…dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn! Sorry is the suspense is too much. Muah!**


	6. Episode 6: Beauty Nearly Kills Bobobo!

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Man it's late! I have to type quietly because I sneaked past my mama so I could go in the bedroom, but I think she knows I'm here, ah well! Here it is people!**

**Episode Six: Clip Gets Activated! Beauty Nearly Kills Bobobo! Gasp!**

_In our last episode, why are you making it so late? I wanna go sleep!_

**Oh fine! My air conditioner just went off so me typing is even louder! Ack! Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now begin! Enjoy while it lasts, just kidding! You can watch the anime on the internet!**

Beauty didn't know that she was sleeping in Gasser's bed because he carried her over to his bed because he didn't want her to sleep on a computer chair! She was rolling around because she couldn't sleep at all. Her clip wasn't activated yet, but that was the exact reason why she couldn't sleep is because the pink clip she was wearing kept her from sleeping. So she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Huh? How'd I end up in Gas Can's bed? Wait, why is he sleeping on the computer chair?" She asked to no one in particular. She felt like her forehead was bleeding so she felt it and there was blood!

"AH-" Beauty cut herself off so she wouldn't wake up Gasser and Jelly Jiggler. She quickly ran in the bathroom and saw an X made out of blood engraved on her head. Beauty's eyes slowly widened in horror as she saw what she was seeing on the mirror.

"Wha…how'd this happen!?" She whispered to herself. Then she noticed her pink clip glowing. "Why's it glowing? What's going on!?" She tried pulling the clip out of her hair but it was no use. "Come on! Why are you stuck!?"

_Meanwhile, Datsukun was trying to activate the clip. Who knew it was supposed to be activated!?_

"Come on!" She exclaimed. She repeatedly pushed a small red button, but nothing happened. "You're supposed to make a small boom sound! Why are you doing this to me!?" Datsukun heard Mitsuki call out her name and quickly sat on the button, no sound, though.

"What are you doing!? What are you sitting on!?" Mitsuki exclaimed as she saw Datsukun sitting on the red button. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing!" Datsukun quickly said, nervously. "Um, why don't you run off."

"I've tried that fifteen minutes ago! You people will never let me leave! Gosh! And one of you're hair hunt troopers have been following me like a stalker!" Mitsuki stormed off while Datsukun got off the small red button.

"DO SOMETHING!!!" She yelled while pushing the button multiple times. "Ah, it got activated, finally! YOU FINALLY START TO BE NICE!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!???"

_Meanwhile, Beauty was trying to wipe the falling of little drops of blood because the X on her forehead started bleeding._

"How could anyone engrave this on my head? Who could it be?" She asked herself as she wiped her blood drops on her cheeks. "Why won't it stop bleeding!?" Suddenly, her eyes became half closed and she dropped the small towel she was using. "Wha…what's happening to me? My head feels funny, everything looks like it's spinning." She blinked her eyes twice, her eye lids still half closed, and nothing looked like it was spinning anymore. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the door of the suite, she quietly opened it, but there was a squeak which woke up Gasser. He opened his eyes a bit and saw Beauty walk out of the room.

_Hey, where's she going?_ He thought. Gasser walked out of the room and followed her, he saw her try to unlock the door to Bobobo's and Don Patch's suite.

"Beauty, what're you doing?" He asked, walking over to her.

"I…" Her voice trailed off, she wasn't being controlled by the clip when she said that. "...Don't know."

_Meanwhile, Datsukun was trying to activate the clip again._

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Please become active again! I'm sorry! Small red buttons have feelings, too! I learned my lesson!" The red button was active again and Datsukun sighed in relief.

_Let's go back to the scene before!_

The clip got activated again, so she was now controlled by the clip once more.

"I'm going to kill Bobobo." She said emotionless. "There's nothing you can do to stop me! It was an order!"

"What!? What're you talking about!? Why would you kill Mr. Bobobo!? I know you'd never do that!" Gasser exclaimed.

"Well, maybe it just seemed that way." Beauty said, avoiding his gaze. She pushed him out of her way and finally unlocked the door. She opened it and got out a small knife from her pocket in her pajamas. The knife quickly turned into the normal size a knife would be and she walked into the suite. Gasser didn't do anything to stop her because he was frozen solid like ice. He'd never knew she would actually kill Bobobo.

Don Patch noticed Beauty walk in with a knife and his eyes widened.

"NOOO!!! Beauty, you can't do this!" He exclaimed, being serious. "I know exactly what're you gonna do and why you're doing it! Snap out of it! You can't kill Bobobo! Where's that clip of yours!?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked him confused. "I have no clip in my hair. Now leave me alone!" She punched Don Patch which made him cry.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!! You hurt me!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "MEANIE!"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. She slowly put the knife on Bobobo's forehead when she got punched into a wall by Gasser who just walked in.

"Why would you do this?" He asked, his eyes covered by a shadow. "Why?" Beauty didn't answer him.

"It's not what you think!" Don Patch said in a squeaky voice, grabbing his own nose. "She's getting controlled by a clip that's in her hair! It's all apart of Czar Baldy Bald the third's plan!"

"So, you mean that she's getting controlled?" Gasser asked confused.

"Yuppys!" Don Patch said happily. He then noticed the unconscious Beauty. "Well, now she's unconscious. I think you should carry her to her room, and cover that bloody X on her forehead."

"What bloody X?!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe you didn't notice!"

In the morning, Beauty woke up and noticed that she wasn't wearing her pink clip anymore.

"Ow, I wonder why my head hurts." She quietly said. She touched her forehead and felt a band-aid. "Why is there a band-aid on my forehead?" She yawned and got out of bed. "I feel so tired. I feel like I almost killed Bobobo. Ha!"

"Hey, you're up! You must've had a rough night! Seeing is that you got punched and a bloody forehead and was about to kill Bobobo!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "But now it's morning and you're clip is gone!"

"…"

"Hey, you're up!" Gasser cheerfully said, coming out of the bathroom "You must've had a rough night."

"Seeing is that I got punched and a bloody forehead and I was almost about to kill Bobobo." She mimicked Jelly Jiggler. "How'd this happen!?"

"You remember that, I thought you'd forget." Gasser said with an anime sweat drop.

"Well, we all should forget about that so now we can have a nice, quiet, and peaceful day." Jelly Jiggler said stretching. The two teens looked at him like he was crazy. "It could happen!"

Later in the day Kitsuna was harassing Gasser to tell him what happened last night.

"Please! Tell me! What happened! It was something! She was wearing that clip! Tell me!" Kitsuna begged. Gasser ignored her until she grabbed him by his shirt and said, "YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT OR YOU WON'T BE WANTIN' TO STAY IN LONDON ANYMORE, BUD!!!"

"Ok, I'll tell you." He said with fear quavering in his voice. She let go of him and had an innocent smile on her face like nothing happened. "Well, I heard Beauty go out of the suite so I decided to follow her. I saw that she was trying to unlock the door to Mr. Bobobo's room. I asked what she was doing and she said that she was about to kill Mr. Bobobo! She got out a knife and was nearly close to killing Bobobo when I punched her into the wall and asked her why she was gonna kill him. Don Patch said that she was getting controlled by a clip that she got from a hair hunt trooper. Beauty fell unconscious so I carried her back to her room and that was pretty much the end." When he finished, the smile on Kitsuna's face disappeared. She slapped him. "OW!"

"How could you punch my best friend into a wall!? How could you let her nearly get close to killing Bobobo!? You…are a disgrace!" She exclaimed angrily. "Well bye!" She added happily.

"She has mood swings." Gasser muttered under his breath.

_Later in the day-_

**The story is supposed-ed to type that! Waah waaah waaah!**

Later in the day, Beauty was in the small closet staring at the pink flower clip that controlled her. She slowly got her memory back of what happened last night and remembered every single detail until she was unconscious.

_Flashback:_

_The clip got activated again, so she was now controlled by the clip once more._

"_I'm going to kill Bobobo." She said emotionless. "There's nothing you can do to stop me! It was an order!"_

"_What!? What're you talking about!? Why would you kill Mr. Bobobo!? I know you'd never do that!" Gasser exclaimed._

"_Well, maybe it just seemed that way." Beauty said, avoiding his gaze. She pushed him out of her way and finally unlocked the door. She opened it and got out a small knife from her pocket in her pajamas. The knife quickly turned into the normal size a knife would be and she walked inside the suite. Gasser didn't do anything to stop her because he was frozen solid like ice. He'd never knew she would actually kill Bobobo._

_Don Patch noticed Beauty walk in with a knife and his eyes widened._

"_NOOO!!! Beauty, you can't do this!" He exclaimed, being serious. "I know exactly what're you gonna do and why you're doing it! Snap out of it! You can't kill Bobobo! Where's that clip of yours!?"_

"_What are you talking about?" She asked him confused. "I have no clip in my hair. Now leave me alone!" She punched Don Patch which made him cry._

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!! You hurt me!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "MEANIE!"_

"_Oh please." She rolled her eyes. She slowly put the knife on Bobobo's forehead when she got punched into a wall by Gasser who just walked in._

"_Why would you do this?" He asked, his eyes covered by a shadow. "Why?" Beauty didn't answer him._

"_It's not what you think!" Don Patch said in a squeaky voice, grabbing his own nose. "She's getting controlled by a clip that's in her hair! It's all apart of Czar Baldy Bald the third's plan!"_

"_So, you mean that she's getting controlled?" Gasser asked confused._

_End of Flashback_

"That was the last thing I heard until I fell unconscious." Beauty quietly said. She took off the band-aid on her forehead and felt drops of blood land on her face from the bloody X on her forehead. She waited for the drops of blood to stop before she got out of the closet.

"Now I've got to wash my face." She quietly said to herself. She noticed that the bathroom door wasn't locked so no one was inside. She turned on the sink and washed her face to get rid of the blood drops and possibly the bloody X, but the X still stayed on her forehead. "Why won't this X go away!? UGH!"

_Meanwhile, Mitsuki kept poking Datsukun just to annoy her._

"Will you stop it!?" Datsukun exclaimed. "It's really annoying! For a sixteen-"

"Who said I was sixteen? I'm waaaaay younger than that!" Mitsuki exclaimed in a babyish voice. "I'm just kidding! I'm not five! But I'm not sixteen!"

"Great." Datsukun said dully. "Can you at least act you're age!?"

"NO! Unleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss, you stop taking me for hostage!" She exclaimed happily. "Really, I mean, kidnapping a young teen and taking her hostage, you have issues." She pointed a finger at Datsukun, who tried to hold her anger back.

"Why don't you go annoy another hair hunt trooper?" She asked, twitching.

"I tried, but you're more fun. You get annoyed really quickly. So! Can you please tell me about this Super Fist of Darkness blah blah blah?" Mitsuki asked with chibi eyes. "I really wanna know what you mean!"

"SuperFistofDarknessisaspecialkindofSuperFistthatlet'speoplemakethescenearoundthemdarkandgainalotofpowerfromthedarkness. Peoplecanusethedarknessbymakingatornado,blackhole, oranythinglikethat,butthelightingandstormcloudsarereallypowerful. It'skindalikeweatherbutitusesthebadkind,exceptforwaterandstufflikethatandwhatnot." Datsukun explained quickly.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind!"

"So, you mean I'M one of those people that have that kind of Super Fist?! That is so awesome!" Mitsuki exclaimed, amazed. "Eh, my work here is done. So, do you know anyone here that isn't evil?" Datsukun rolled her eyes and walked away. "HEY!"

_Now that that's over. Let's see what Bobobo and the gang are doing!_

Don Patch was informing Bobobo on what happened while he was asleep.

"You mean, Beauty wore that clip and got ordered to kill me?" Bobobo asked shocked. "And she has a bloody red X on her forehead!?"

"I'm glad to see that you're concerned Bobobo, but it all was true! I just don't know how the X got there though." Don Patch said. "Hmm…do you think it could be a sign?"

"What sign?" Bobobo asked.

"I don't know!"

_Meanwhile, Kitsuna was trying to explain to Beauty what the bloody X on her forehead meant._

"Well, uh, I really, um." She stammered. "Uhh…it means that, well, it's something bad, very bad."

"That's really informative." Beauty said sarcastically. Then she rubbed her stomach. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She walked in the bathroom incase she really was going to puke.

"Ok, I'll just be…finding Don Patch." Kitsuna said, walking out of the room. "To tell him not to take anything from strangers." She quietly added as she closed the door. She was in luck because Don Patch just appeared in front of her.

"Hello!" He said happily. "I need you to test out my new race car!" He dragged her outside of the hotel and showed her an orange race car.

"Um, no thanks. I just wanna say, NEVER ACCEPT ANYTHING FROM STRANGERS!!!" She exclaimed. "A hair hunt trooper gave you that clip! You just couldn't see that!"

"It wasn't my fault! The clip was so shiny!" Don Patch exclaimed, drooling. "Shiny, shiny, shiny…" He spaced off. Kitsuna waved her hand over his face but he didn't notice. She shrugged and walked back inside the hotel.

_Meanwhile..._

Beauty's face was over the toilet, ready to throw up any minute.

_I wonder why I suddenly feel like throwing up._ She thought. _It must've been something I ate._ After a few minutes, she did throw up, but it wasn't what she had eaten, it was blood. She threw up more blood and finally stopped after a few more minutes. Beauty quickly washed her mouth and got out of the bathroom.

"What if this bloody X on my forehead is doing this?" She quietly muttered under her breath. "Grrr...WHY WON'T THIS FREAKIN' BLOODY X GO AWAY!!!!??"

_Meanwhile, Rice, Softon, and Hatenkou were playing tea party with Bobobo because he blackmailed them to._

"I THOUGHT GOD FATHER WAS GOING TO BE HERE!!! I DEMAND HE GET HERE NOW!!" Hatenkou exclaimed. Bobobo had told him that Don Patch was going to join the tea party but he never showed up.

"Ms. Dolly, do you think we should scream at a tea party?" Bobobo asked his doll. The doll said nothing. "That's right! We shouldn't scream!"

"What was the blackmail anyway?" Rice asked, sitting up. Bobobo shrugged. "Then how'd you blackmail us!?"

"The narrator had the blackmail." He simply answered. "He said it was in the script to blackmail you."

"WHAT!!?" Rice exclaimed. "The narrator!?"

_It wasn't my fault! I-it wasn't me! Um, goodbye kids!_

**A/N Yup! This chapter is, um, something! I wonder what the bloody X is doing to Beauty! It must be something bad that I don't know about! I wonder what was the blackmail, too. I also finished this in the morning.**


	7. Episode 7: Baking and a Nightmare!

**A/N Yay! This freakin' story will finally get updated! Jeez, I'm taking this long! But I'm watching a bunch of Bleach, so I won't update in a while!**

**Episode Seven: Unnoticed Feelings and Baking Disaster!**

_In our last episode, nothing happened so let's start this show! I'm just too lazy to do a recap!_

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler woke up at midnight because they wanted a midnight snack. The three also woke up, well, you know who!

The three dragged all of them to the hotel kitchen so they could help the three bake a midnight snack.

"Bobobo, why couldn't you make a snack by yourself?" Beauty asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "Why do we have to help?"

"It's because we don't know how to cook and we know that you all are decent!" Don Patch answered for him. "Now please help us!"

"I can't believe I got hit in the head with a pan for this!" Kitsuna exclaimed. "But fine, I'll help, but on one condition. When I helped my family cook dinner, my cat always jumped on the counter and hit me with a glass bowl! You better not hit me with anything else or you'll regret waking me up!" A peachish kind of mist glowed around her and everyone stepped back in fear. "So, what'cha gonna make, Bobobo?" She asked kindly.

"Um, a cake! Don Patch has a wedding in three hours and we need a huge wedding cake!" Bobobo exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Let's get started people! MOVE IT!!!!!"

"Ok! We'll all pitch in and help!" Dengaku Man exclaimed, putting one paw up in the air. Everyone else agreed and they got started on baking the cake.

"Hey, where's the flour?" Gasser asked, looking for flour.

"RIGHT HERE!!!" Hatenkou and Don Patch exclaimed, throwing the flour package at Gasser. The package ripped and it hit him in his face when he turned around.

"HEY!!" He exclaimed. At that moment, Beauty was walking by with a box of eggs but was about to trip and hit her head on the floor when Gasser caught her around her waist. It was an awkward position, though no one noticed.

"Thanks for catching me, Gas Can." Beauty thanked, blushing.

"Uh…you're welcome." He said, also blushing. He let go of her and they got back to work.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Don Patch cried. "I don't know where the spoons are and the cake looks weird!"

"We didn't even bake the cake yet!" Suzu exclaimed. Then she grabbed the fire extinguisher Don Patch was holding. "There's no fire in the kitchen so we don't need to use this!"

"I got an idea!" Rice suddenly said. "Let's make it a rice cake!"

"But God father wants it to be a candy cake! WE DO WHAT HE SAYS OR YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hatenkou yelled, his head getting bigger as Rice got smaller and put his hands over his face in fear.

"Ok, ok, you look scary now." He said. Hatenkou returned back to normal size and started helping Don Patch find the spoons, which were right behind them…

"I can't believe we're also making an ice cream cake! That's three different cakes! Rice, candy, and ice cream!" Kitsuna exclaimed, putting bunches of flour in all three bowls.

"Don't forget jelly cake and loooooooove cake!" Torpedo girl exclaimed.

"Darn it!" Kitsuna started working faster at top speed! Then her eyes turned completely white except for one small dot and they became half circle. "I can't believe I'm putting sixteen pounds of sugar in each bowl! You people are crazy!"

"At least you don't have to work with Jelly Jiggler." Softon said as he tried to stop Jelly Jiggler from killing butter in the fridge. "He's trying to attack the butter!"

"Please! My blood keeps dropping on the eggs from my forehead!" Beauty exclaimed. Her eyes also turned white except for one small dot and they became half circle. "I'm having to throw all these eggs away, though I don't know where I'm throwing them……"

"That would be the-agh!" Gasser had slipped on one of the eggs that were thrown on the floor. "…floor."

"Oh. Are you ok Gas Can?" Beauty asked, kneeling down beside him. "I guess I shouldn't have thrown the eggs at random, sorry." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, but when she did so, their faces were inches apart.

"OH! You two make such a perfect couple!" Torpedo girl squealed. "I can't do anything right now seeing how embarrassed you are!"

"This is for the website!" Don Patch exclaimed. He got a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of the two embarrassed and blushing teens. "Wait'll everyone see this! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"GET BACK TO WORK BECAUSE…I'M A TORPEDO!!" Torpedo girl shot right through Don Patch, so he didn't have a face anymore!

"This is terrible!" He exclaimed, running up to his body. Don Patch's face jumped on his body and he was back to normal. "I'M FREE!!!"

"Hey, you two over there! Stop staring at each other and help us!!" Kitsuna yelled at Beauty and Gasser, who were still inches apart. "OH COME ON!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSSSSE!!!"

"Uh, sorry." Beauty stepped back, looking down at the floor.

"Um, it's ok." Gasser said uncertainly. He also stepped back and the two continued what they were doing before.

"Can someone help me reach this drawer?" Dengaku Man asked, no one answered him. "Please! I can't reach it!"

"Hey Kitsuna! Where's the jelly cake!?" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed angrily. "You're not making my jelly cake!"

"Be quiet baka!" She yelled, punching him in the ceiling.

"Ok." He said in a muffled voice.

"Ha, I finally have fifteen clean eggs for all five cakes." Beauty said happily. When she started walking, Jelly Jiggler fell on her. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"I'm safe!" Jelly Jiggler happily said as he got off of Beauty. "Sorry about that little missy, I didn't know I was gonna suddenly fall."

"Right." Beauty said, getting up. "At least there's more eggs in the fridge, I'll go get them." She added with a sigh.

"Hey! Where's the rice here?!" Rice exclaimed, trying to find the rice. "I can't find it-never mind!" He saw that he was actually holding a bag of rice.

"Baka." Kitsuna muttered under her breath.

_Meanwhile, Datsukun was explaining to Czar Baldy Bald what had happened to Mitsuki._

"Sir, she somehow disappeared. I don't know how she did, though." Datsukun said, bowing down. "Miss Mokatashi must've finally escaped. I don't know how this could be possible for her. When she had tried to escape, she always got caught, but this time, the hair hunt troopers didn't see her. I'm so sorry sir. I should've known that she was going to escape. If I did, I'd be able to get her before she even planted a foot outside of here!"

"THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!!" Czar Baldy Bald exclaimed. "But I shouldn't be this tough on you, and don't blame youself. Well, bring in Hogashi!"

A hair hunt trooper named Hogashi stepped inside the room Czar Baldy Bald the third was in.

"What do you need me for, sir?" He asked, saluting. Datsukun was gaping.

"WHA!!? HIM!!!?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed. Hogashi smirked and tried to hold back his laughter. "Oh why must you drag that blonde headed freak into this situation! He'll make it even worse!"

"Um, sir, do I really have to work with that brunette baka?" Hogashi asked innocently.

"YOU TWO WILL FIND MITSUKI TOGETHER AND THAT IS FINAL!!" Czar Baldy Bald the third yelled at them. "Unless you want me to bring Kiya in this situation." He added trying to threaten them.

"We'll do our best sir!" The two said in unison, saluting. When Czar Baldy Bald got up and left, Datsukun and Hogashi glared at each other.

"You do know that I'd actually rather be with Kiya than with you, right?" Datsukun snarled.

"I know. You're just acting to hate her." Hogashi said dully. "Kiya Koronaki, she is my mean older sister. I despise her so!"

"Well you have to put up with her, hahaha!" Datsukun happily sang. "She likes me better, well, not really. Even if she may be mean to you, she still loves you, ya know that?"

"BAKA! You perfectly know that she hates me more than anything!" Hogashi yelled. Datsukun turned into a chibi and thought for a moment.

"No you baka, you're wrong!" She finally said, pointing a finger at him. "Wrong! Wrong! WRONG! Hogashi Koronaki is W-R-O-N-G WRONG!"

"Why are you two fighting again?" Kiya asked, walking up. "What is that-beep-doing here?"

"Kiya-chan! You know you love Hogashi right!? He is you're younger sibling!" Datsukun said, turning back to normal. "You know that, right?" Kiya turned around and walked away without answering her question. "Kiya-chan!" But Kiya was already out of sight. Datsukun slumped down on the ground and crossed her arms. "I hope we find Miss Mokatashi soon or Czar Baldy Bald the third won't be happy with us."

"You're right." Hogashi sighed. "I guess we should call a truce, but it won't last forever!"

"Oh I don't mind that!" Datsukun said, avoiding his gaze. "But listen 'ere! If you mess this up, it's all YOUR fault, and I had NOTHING to do with it! I could've done the whole thing by myself but nooooooooo! I had to work with YOU!!!!"

_Meanwhile, the whole gang were still baking cakes even though it was 1:38 a.m. in the morning._

"I don't even think it's midnight anymore! You three should've eaten a cookie and then go to sleep and not make us make cakes!" Dengaku Man exclaimed. Then he noticed that Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler weren't listening to him. "HEY!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Beauty, maybe you shouldn't be in charge of the eggs since you're throwing them on the floor at random and Gasser keeps falling on them." Softon said calmly.

Ahhhhhh…I guess you're right Mr. Softon. I also keep getting my blood on them so that's why I have to throw them on the floor." She said.

"Blood? What are you talking about?" Softon asked concerned.

"My bloody X on my forehead. Someone engraved it there." Beauty turned around and showed Softon the engraved bloody X on her forehead. His eyes widened. "It's nothing that serious. It doesn't even hurt much anyway, but I found out that it got engraved on my forehead when I woke up somewhere around midnight I think…………….. Ow!"

"Beauty, I think you should go wash you're forehead off in the sink." Softon said.

"You're right." She walked over to the sink and washed her forehead.

_Why does my forehead feel like it's burning, ow! It still does, even though I'm washing it with cold water! _She thought. _OW! I can't believe I'm even bothering to wipe off my bloody X, it'll never come off. I-_

Her thoughts got cut off by what she saw on her arm. It was a bloody X!

_Wha? _Beauty thought confused. _Why would another bloody X be engraved on my arm!? What's gonna happen to me if I have bloody Xs engraved all over my body!? How did this X even get here?_

_I remember that it happened when I woke up around midnight. I felt like my forehead was bleeding and I ran into the bathroom to see if it really was. Maybe it had to do with that pink clip I was wearing! I guess I didn't notice that it could control me! BAKA! Why didn't I notice it before! Kitsuna told me about it! AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

"I can't let anyone see my bloody arm, but it hurts too much for me to move it. So I guess I'll just have to use my left hand today." Beauty muttered to herself. She slowly put fifteen eggs in one huge bowl, careful not to get blood or drop them, and walked over to Kitsuna who was still pouring flour like crazy.

"Finally! Just put the eggs over there!" She exclaimed. "Can you help me pour flour in these bowls! I mean, SIXTEEN POUNDS!!!!??? COME ON!!! THAT'S TOO MUCH!!!!!"

"Sure." Beauty said. She tried to hold a bag of flour with one hand, but she couldn't. So Beauty decided to try and use her right hand. It was in an enormous amount of pain but she tried to ignore it, until, "AGH!!!" She fell to the ground, clutching her right arm.

"Beauty, what's wrong!?" Kitsuna exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "Does you're arm hurt?"

"Beauty, maybe you should go to bed now, we don't want you to be in pain." Bobobo said, helping Beauty up.

"……..Fine. I'll go. Well, good night." She slowly walked out of the kitchen, still clutching her arm.

"Mmm…Bobobo, what do you think just happened?" Kitsuna asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not sure."

Everyone had quit making cakes and went back to sleep because they all were too tired to do anything anymore.

When Gasser walked inside his suite, he noticed that Beauty's arm had a bloody X engraved on it.

_Huh? Why does she have another bloody X?_ He thought. Then suddenly, Jelly Jiggler pounced on him like a cat.

"MEOW!!!" Jelly Jiggler meowed. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Get away from me!" Gasser kicked Jelly Jiggler to his bed.

"Ow…why do people always do this to me!!!!!!!!!!??????????" He yelled out.

"BE QUIET OR I'LL MAKE YOU BE QUIET YOU FREAKIN'-BEEP-!!!!" Kitsuna yelled from the room next door.

"Good night!" Jelly Jiggler quickly fell asleep. Gasser sighed and climbed into bed.

Beauty was now sprawled out on the floor. She had fallen out of her chair because she squirmed too much because of a nightmare, but little did she knew, it would become a reality. A painful, tearful, reality.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Beauty screamed. She was in her suite, but no one else was in there beside one person. "Wait! What's happening to me!!?" A bunch of bloody Xs got engraved in her skin. She was mostly covered in blood. "NO! Please stop this! Who's doing this!?"_

"_That would be me." A cold voice hissed. The person was covered by the shadows. "As you can see, I've been ordered to kill you and you're little friend, Bobobo. I know that if I killed you, he would think it's all his fault because he wasn't there to protect you, so he would commit suicide. It's evil, don't ya think so, Beauty?"_

"_So that's why I have bloody Xs on me! You're trying to kill me!!!?" Beauty exclaimed, tears falling out of her eyes. "But why didn't you quickly kill me? Is it more fun to see me suffer!?"_

"_Actually, yes. I decided to kill you slowly and painfully." The person said coldly. The person walked out of the shadows and revealed herself. "Do you recognize me?"_

"_Mi-Mitsu-chan?" Beauty was shocked to see Mitsuki Mokatashi. "Wh-why are you doing this to me!? WHY?!"_

"_One: I already told you and two: It's because I want to!" Mitsuki answered her. "I'm not getting controlled by a clip if that's what you're thinking! I'm doing this all because I want to!"_

"_But…but…" Beauty couldn't say anything else. Bloody tears started to fall from her face as her bloody X on her forehead drooled blood. "Mitsu, why are you doing this?" She didn't answer Beauty, instead, she punched her right in the face which made the bloody X on her face bleed. "Mitsu…"_

"_Don't you call me Mitsu! I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF I KILL MYSELF!!" Mitsuki yelled. She repeatedly punched her face, but Beauty was defending herself. "HA! You can't even fight! You're worthless and useless! You can't do anything! You always get everyone in danger!"_

"_Y-you're right. I am worthless and useless. I can't do anything to help my friends." Beauty softly said, trying to hold back tears. "You told me the truth. I've always been trying to avoid what you just said, but I finally heard the truth." Mitsuki smiled evilly and punched Beauty's arm which mad her fall. "But, why would you want to do this to me?"_

"_I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!! IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO!!!!!!" She yelled. "I wish to kill you! This is my destiny! You just don't understand!" Then Gasser walked in on the two and saw what was going on. His eyes grew wide._

"_Wha…what's happening?" He asked as he saw Mitsuki trying to punch Beauty. "WHO ARE YOU!!!??"_

"_I'm Mitsuki Mokatashi!" Mitsuki answered. She punched Beauty right into a wall. Mitsuki got out a knife and slowly walked over to Beauty. She was about to cut through Beauty's forehead when Gasser punched her._

"_YOU GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU-BEEP-!!!!" He yelled. "Don't even touch her!"_

"_Gas Can…please let her kill me. I'm worthless and useless to everyone. I can't fight, I only make things worse. It's because of me…that everyone gets hurt." Beauty weakly said._

"_What!? Beauty, none of that's true!" Gasser exclaimed. "I would never let anything happen to you because...because I love you! You expect me to let her kill you!?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_You heard her! Now get outta my way!!!" Mitsuki yelled, kicking Gasser on the ground._

"_WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!" He yelled, he snatched the knife from Mitsuki's hand and placed it on her forehead. "I could kill you right now." Mitsuki had a frightened look on her face, so did Beauty._

"_Gas Can! Please don't kill her! I love Mitsu! She's always been so nice to me because…she's my cousin." Beauty exclaimed. Gasser stared at her for a moment, then slowly took off the knife from Mitsuki's forehead. "Mitsu, you can do whatever you want with me, just please don't hurt Gas Can or anyone else."_

"_Fine then!!" She pointed the knife at Beauty's forehead. "Any last words?" Beauty slowly nodded._

"_Gas Can, I wanted to say that…I love you." She softly said as more tears started filling up in her eyes._

"_Well then, time for you're painful death!" Mitsuki slowly cut through her forehead and Beauty's eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped._

"_BEAUTY!!!!" Gasser exclaimed as tears fell out of his eyes._

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Beauty screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. Luckily, no one got woken up "I just saw Mitsu in my nightmare. She was about to kill me. Wait, could this actually happen? Would I really get killed by Mitsu? I really hope not." She got up and walked in the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, but when she looked at the mirror. She noticed that her bloody X on her forehead got bigger.

"This is a sign." She quietly said. "My nightmare will come true. I just know it, because in my nightmare, I felt that the bloody X on my forehead was bigger." A few tears fell from her eyes as she clutched the edge of the sink. "I can't believe this is going to happen. I just wish I knew when. If I'm close to my death or not." Then she collapsed on the ground as blood started to squirt out of her arm.

**A/N Beauty's going to die soon! This is just too sad! The dream was just too dramatic! Well, review if you can please! If you do, I'll give you a stuffed Heppokomaru doll!**

"WHAT!!!!?" Gasser exclaimed.

**Sayonara!**


	8. Episode 8: Bloody X Deepens!

**A/N This is an author's note! Please enjoy! Just kidding! You all know this is a chapter….. HEY!!!!! JELLY JIGGLER!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY KEYBOARD!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!………………I DO NOT TORTURE YOU LIKE THAT!!!! GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!! YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER WHEN I GET ONE!!! OH YEAH!!!**

**Note: I typed this note in the morning but started this chapter at night. After I watched the second ending of Bobobo, I want to make this chapter funnier! But I can't, oh well, enjoy!**

**Episode Eight: The Bloody X Gets Deeper With No One to Help!**

…

**Yeah uh, I'm using the narrator's keyboard for this chapter because Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch threw mine out the window in Hatenkou's hotel room. So, um, actually, I'm not so sure whose keyboard this is!**

_Actually, that's not my keyboard, it's Gasser's!_

**Heppokomaru doesn't have to know I'm using his keyboard! JUST DO THE RECAP ALREADY!!!!**

_Fine, fine. In our last episode, Bobobo and the gang cooked a cake, but they didn't finish it because they all got tired and went to bed. I did deserve a cake! Why didn't they bake one for me!?_

**Narrator! Can you not complain this time!? Beauty is loosing an enormous amount of blood which won't stop unless I type it!**

_Ok! Anyway, Beauty had a scary nightmare that also scared me! Unfortunately, when she went in the bathroom to wipe her face, she collapsed on the ground because of the squirting of her blood from her arm! There! I did it!_

**And I think I swallowed something I shouldn't have! Ugh. Bobobo-bo bob-bobo will now begin!**

Beauty was breathing heavily from all the blood that was coming out of her body. She slowly lifted up her left hand and put it over the blood that was getting squirted out of her right arm.

Now she was sitting in a very shallow puddle of blood from all that bleeding! Anyone would be shocked because they'd think she could die in a few days if she doesn't cover up her bloody Xs.

Beauty tried to get up but it was no use. She became weak from the enormous amount of blood loss. So she just sat there, hoping someone would help her up so she could lay down on Jelly Jiggler's or Gasser's bed and clear her mind from everything and slowly drift off into dream land where nightmares can't happen.

As she sat there. Beauty thought of her nightmare she had a few hours ago. It was her cousin Mitsuki Mokatashi, the girl who is being held hostage. Beauty would have never guessed that Mitsuki would ever try and kill her.

Things got confusing for her so she lay down on the cold bathroom floor and cleared her head of everything. Beauty slowly closed her eyes and tried not to think of her nightmare. But it was impossible for her because the nightmare could come true, though there was no proof.

_What…what could my nightmare mean? I don't get what's happening to me. What if it comes true and I end up getting killed._ Beauty thought as a few tears fell from her eyes and got mixed in with her small drops of blood on her face. _No! There's no proof that could be true! Even if I think my nightmare may come true, it could turn out differently, but what if Mitsu kills Gas Can or Bobobo or the others? I can't let her do that! I've got to fight her if my nightmare comes a reality! But I'm useless, what can I possibly do? I don't know how to fight like the others. I just don't get why I'm still on the team if I only watch from the sidelines. If only I could somehow learn to fight, to defend myself and my friends, maybe I wouldn't be so useless._

As she sat there thinking, she didn't notice Gasser walk in.

He pulled her up off from the floor and wiped away her bloody tears stains.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered looking away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, walking in on them. "What's going on? What happened!? Why is there a very shallow puddle of blood on the floor!? Beauty, can you explain all this!? I NEED ANSWERES!!!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Beauty exclaimed angrily as she forced her body to get up. She grabbed onto the edge of the sink for support. "I just need to talk to Kitsuna!" She forced her body to walk away, but collapsed on the ground when she got to the door of the suite. Gasser ran over to her and tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away. "GO AWAY!!! I don't need you're help!! I'm perfectly capable of standing up by myself!"

"But-" He started, but Beauty had slapped his face.

"Don't talk to me!" She exclaimed angrily. Forgetting that she couldn't even get up, her anger helped her up and she stormed out of the room. Heppokomaru **(A/N It's not fair that I can't use his Japanese name ONCE in my story when I say it all the time!)** just stood there shocked, then Jelly Jiggler walked up to him.

"You still didn't give me my piggyback ride!" He complained, then he jumped on Gasser's back. "Giddy up!"

"Get off!" Gasser exclaimed. He tilted his back a little which made Jelly Jiggler fall.

"You meanie!" He exclaimed.

_Meanwhile…_

Beauty knocked on Kitsuna's door, waiting for her to open. After a few minutes, Kitsuna's mom opened the door.

"Beauty! What are you doing here so early in the morning!?" She exclaimed. "What happened to you're arm and forehead? Do you need a band-aid?"

"No thank you. Can I see Kitsuna?" Beauty asked. "I really need to talk to her."

"Well, I guess you can. She's not sleeping right now." Mrs. Katorok said. She let Beauty in.

Kitsuna was trying to push Don Patch off her bed because he had somehow got into her room and started jumping on her. She stopped trying when she heard someone knock on her door.

"I swear, if it's Bobobo…" She muttered under her breath. She opened the door only to find Beauty. "What happened to you're arm!? It's all bloody!"

"Uh, I need to talk to you about something." Beauty said walking in. Kitsuna closed her door and then Don Patch jumped on her head.

"OW!" She exclaimed. "Don Patch! Get out! You are not welcome here this early in the morning!"

"Fine! But I'm hiding in the closet!" He walked inside Kitsuna's closet and closed the door. Beauty looked at Kitsuna with a confused look on her face.

"Don't ask."

"O…k." Beauty said unsurely. "Um, well, I had this nightmare about my cousin Mitsuki. She had killed me and I think it's gonna come true."

"Let me confirm this situation." Kitsuna contemplated what Beauty had just said. "Um, uh, well, I really have no idea what you're talking about! But I do know that you're nightmare could come true, in a way. I remember you're cousin Mitsuki. She was so… annoying, yet still fun to be with, but then one day she was missing. The police were looking everywhere for her but never found her. I also remember it was that day you came to London to visit her, but you found out that she was missing. When I found out that you came, we both started looking for her but never found her either. Then you had a theory; Czar Baldy Bald the third could have kidnapped her. I didn't believe you until I went missing, but that was after you left to go back to Japan. I found out I had a Super Fist. It was Super Fist of Cookie Dough. I didn't even know what that meant, until Mister Bald head told me about it and the hair hunt troopers. I already told you that I was controlled by a clip that was in my hair and I never meant to really try and hurt Bobobo. But now, I think Mitsuki is going to try and kill Bobobo without her getting controlled, and then kill you…or maybe before… I just don't get that."

"That…explains a lot." Beauty said. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving, bye Kitsuna."

"Sayonara little one!" She exclaimed.

A few hours later, the sun rose up in the sky and it became morning. Beauty stiffly stood up from the computer chair and rubbed her forehead.

"Hm…at least the blood dried." She muttered. Then she yawned. "I wonder what time it is…" Her voice trailed off as she looked over at the clock. It read 2:35 p.m. She woke up in the afternoon! Beauty looked around the suite and saw that no one was inside. _I wonder where everyone went._

She knocked on Bobobo's and Don Patch's door, no one answered. Then she decided to knock on Kitsuna's door. Still no answer. Then she knocked on Suzu's door, no answer, Rice's door, no answer, and, you get the point! No one was there! She was all alone!

"Where'd they all go!?" She exclaimed. She decided to check a few places in the hotel where they might've been, she found no one. "Great! It's like not one person is in this hotel! It's too quiet here. I guess I should check outside." She walked out of the hotel in her pajamas only to find Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler in a small patch of flowers. "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!????"

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Don Patch said happily as he threw flower petals up in the air, companied by Jelly Jiggler who was skipping around the patch of flowers. "We all came in to wake you up at nine o'clock but you looked so peaceful that we decided to let you sleep for as long as you liked!"

"Yup!" Jelly Jiggler agreed. "Everyone else is roaming around London. I think Bobobo was trying to find a sushi shop while dragging Rice and Softon with him, Hatenkou's looking for a stuffed doll of Don Patch, Gasser and Kitsuna are trying to find Big Ben, Torpedo girl convinced Suzu into taking her shopping, and Dengaku Man is playing with his tofu in a field of flowers!"

"…Ok." Beauty said after a few seconds.

"Do you wanna join us in our fun!?" Don Patch asked. "Playing with flowers is so peaceful and fun at the same time!"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Jelly Jiggler said shrugging. "Well, are you gonna go explore London or just stay here at the hotel?"

"I think I'll go back inside the hotel. I don't want anyone seeing my two bloody Xs." Beauty walked back inside the hotel while Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler continued playing in the patch of flowers.

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't find a sushi store!" Bobobo whined. "Whaaaaaaahahhaha!"

"Why would a sushi store be in London!? I don't think we'll find one!" Rice exclaimed. Then Bobobo threw him and he hit a sushi store! "Oh look, a sushi store."

"YAY!" Bobobo ran to the sushi store with Softon at his heels. Rice slowly got up and followed the two inside. "I WANT A SPICY TUNA ROLL!!!"

"Bobobo! You have to keep you're voice down!" Softon exclaimed as everyone stared at the three. "We shouldn't be so loud."

"RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, then threw Rice out of the store.

"I didn't even do anything…" Rice muttered as he got up.

_Meanwhile…_

"You're going the wrong way! Big Ben is that way!" Kitsuna pointed to her right. Gasser just ignored her and kept on walking. "Listen to me!"

"I know where Big Ben is! I don't need you're help!" He exclaimed. "Stop telling me where to go!"

"You have no idea where you're going!" She exclaimed angrily. "I've lived in London for FIVE years! I know where every single inch of London, and I say Big Ben is that way Mister I know everything because I'm so cool!"

"Ok, ok, fine!" Gasser exclaimed. After a while in silence, they found Big Ben. "I guess you were right." He added when they found Big Ben, avoiding her gaze.

"OH YEAH!!!" She yelled. "HA!"

"HEY! Can you not do that in public!?" He exclaimed, noticing that people were now staring at them. "People are starting to stare..."

_Meanwhile…_

"Shopping in London is so fun!" Torpedo girl exclaimed as she dragged Suzu to a store that sold clothes for torpedoes. "Thanks for coming with me since I don't have any money!"

"Actually, you frightened me to come with you." Suzu corrected dully. "This isn't as fun as I expected it would be. And since when did ANY kind of mall have clothes for torpedoes!?"

"Every mall has them!" Torpedo Girl answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't believe you didn't know!" Suzu fell over anime style.

_Back with Beauty; who was cleaning up the blood from the bathroom floor._

_This is taking forever. _She thought exhausted. _I should try to get rid the scent of blood. No one would like to walk inside a bathroom and the first thing they smell is blood. Besides, it already got out in suite. Hm…I guess I'll just borrow Bobobo's air freshener._

Once she finished cleaning up all the blood. Beauty let out a long, quiet sigh and tried to unlock the door to Bobobo's and Don Patch's suite. When she did, she borrowed the air freshener and sprayed it all around her room and the bathroom.

"Whoa, this air freshener is making me dizzy." Beauty muttered to herself. Then she felt a searing pain on arm right arm where the bloody X was. She grabbed her arm and squeezed it a bit, but that just made it worse because blood got smothered on her hand and her bloody X on her forehead started to bleed and deepen. "Wha…what's going on!? It feels like somebody's engraving an X on my forehead right now! Agh!" She now felt horrible pain on her forehead because of the X deepening. Then she felt the bloody X on her right arm deepen, too.

"Why is this happening…?" Was the last thing she said before she fainted.

**A/N Gasp! What's going to happen now!? I don't really know! Also, I feel like I was supposed to say something. I forgot, darn it! Oh well, I may start typing the next chapter today or tomorrow, depends if I should type late at night when it's almost Friday! Review please!**

"Hey! You forgot to unclude me!" Dengaku Man exclaimed indignantly.

**Bye!**


	9. Episode 9: A Touching Moment Got Ruined!

**A/N Nothing to say.**

**Episode Nine: A Touching Moment! Why Did it Get Ruined!?**

**(Seriously, why!? It was romantic, sweet, touching, in my opinion of course! But there's more, not much though!)**

_The sun was-_

**Ok, that's not what happened! It's too peaceful and serene! Do the ACTUAL recap! I wanna see what happens in this story, even though I'm typing it! Also, I didn't think this over night either. This is hard to start off with!**

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala That should be enough for a recap. A very small one!_

……………**You've lost it. Anyways, Bobobo-bo bo-bobo will now begin! No interruptions narrator or you going to…the Bikini Bottom! MUAHAHAHA!**

_I'M the one that's lost it!?_

**I SAID NO INTERRUPTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gasser and Kitsuna were the first ones to get back to the hotel because Kitsuna kept complaining that someone was hitting her.

"It's true! Why won't you believe me!?" She exclaimed with waterfall tears. "I mean it!"

"I'm ignoring you! Lalala!" He exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Fine then! But it's not my fault when it happens to YOU! Yeeeaaaaah!" Kitsuna noticed that Gasser had already got on the elevator. "Hey!"

"Finally I got away from Kitsuna." Gasser muttered under his breath as he walked inside the suite, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Beauty lying on the floor. He quickly ran over to her and sat her up. "What happened!? Can you tell me!?…Hello?…Beauty!………BEAUTY!!!" After fifteen minutes, he noticed that she was unconscious. "Come on Beauty! Please wake up!" He kept shaking her until he saw her eyes slightly open.

"Gas Can, when did you get here?" She asked weakly.

"I got back twenty minutes ago." He answered her. "Why were you unconscious?"

"Um…" She said. _Should I tell him that my bloody Xs got deeper? And what about my nightmare. Maybe not. I-I'll just make up a lie! Y-yeah! T-that's what I-I'll do!_ "I uh, um… I got dizzy because…uh…um, it was uh… From the blood loss! Yeah! I felt weak and dizzy so I suddenly fell unconscious!"

"I don't think you're telling the truth!" Gasser exclaimed. "Come on! Why can't you tell me what happened!? I don't want to see you in pain!"

"Well…" Beauty started. "Um, a few minutes after I cleaned up the blood from the bathroom and borrowed Bobobo's air freshener to take out the scent. I felt dizzy and the X on my arm started to hurt, but then the X on my forehead started to deepen and so did the X on my arm, and well, that's all I could remember before I fainted. Oh, and. There's something else, too. One night, I had this nightmare. It had my cousin Mitsuki Mokatashi in it. She wasn't getting controlled by a clip in her hair when she said she'll kill me and that'll cause Bobobo to commit suicide, but Kitsuna said that she's gonna kill Bobobo first and maybe kill me next. So I'm not sure which one, but I remember from the nightmare you coming in. You were almost about to kill Mitsuki with the knife she was holding until I pleaded for you not to. So she snatched the knife from you and then killed me. That was the end of my nightmare because then I woke up."

_I don't get it! _Gasser thought after Beauty had finished her explanation. _I know that this is all of Czar Baldy Bald's work! But if his main target if Mr. Bobobo, why is all this happening to Beauty!? Could the bloody Xs be the work of her cousin Mitsuki? Who is she anyway!? If she even puts one finger on Beauty, I'LL KILL HER!!!!!!!_

"Gas Can?" Beauty asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no." He answered. _GAH!!! Why'd I say that?! BAKA!! Now she's gonna think I don't care when I really do!!! I've got to tell Mr. Bobobo about this! He has to know! _"Um, Beauty? Can I tell Mr. Bobobo about this? He can try and help! Not that I won't help!"

"No Gas Can! I don't want anyone worrying about me!" She exclaimed. "I'm to useless for anyone to worry about! I don't even know how to fight! I always watch you and the others from the sidelines, trying to protect me and the whole entire world! You all get hurt because of me!" She started crying on his shoulder. "I don't want anyone to worry about me anymore, I'm too useless. I don't even get why I decided to join the group anyway. I should just leave right now!" Gasser hugged her tightly and said, "That's not true! You're not useless and you shouldn't leave the group! We all need you! I need you because…because…I-"

"Samba samba!" Bobobo, Rice, and Hatenkou exclaimed as they walked in on the two.

"He-Oh sorry! I think we're ruining a touching moment! We'll be outside listening and watching!" Bobobo exclaimed as he pushed Rice and Hatenkou out of the room. "Come on kids, this is a touching moment and we shouldn't ruin it!"

_You kinda already did._ Gasser thought annoyed.

"Gas Can, I have something to tell you." Beauty softly said. She lifted her head off his shoulder and put her forehead on his. Gasser's cheeks turned pink. "I want to say that-" He then noticed that Beauty had suddenly fallen asleep and her head landed on his shoulder. He slowly lifted her head up and carried her to his bed. He watched her sleep for a while and sighed. Then he walked out of the room and slowly closed the door, but when he turned around he saw Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler staring at him with a goofy smile on their faces. "What?"

"Did you kiss her?" Don Patch asked eagerly. Gasser blushed and pushed him out of the way in anger. "I was just asking! You don't need to get all worked up about it!"

_Meanwhile, after the touching moment was ruined! SOB!_

Kitsuna sighed and looked down at the palm of her hands. They were covered with red marks.

"Darn hitting!" She muttered under her breath. "I did not dese-" She got cut off when she heard loud banging on her door. "Who could that be!?" She opened the suite door and noticed Hatenkou was knocking. "And you are here why…?"

"I don't know where God father is! The last time I saw him was…I can't remember! What if he got lost!?" He exclaimed, shaking her. "Help me find him!"

"Here's a tip: NEVER SHAKE ME AGAIN!!! I CAN GET SICK EASILY WHEN I GET SHAKED OR SPINNED!!!!" Kitsuna yelled. "And no. I won't help you find him, bye!"

"But-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kitsuna had slammed the door shut. "I NEED TO FIND HIM!!!" Hatenkou started looking for Don Patch everywhere but found him in Rice's suite, pouring rice everywhere. "DON PATCH!!!" Hatenkou ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I finally found you!"

"God son! I've been looking for you!" Don Patch said happily as he hugged Hatenkou back. "Can you help me pour rice in Rice's room?"

"Yes!" Then the two started pouring rice everywhere!

**A/N I thought this would be a good end to this chapter! I wonder if Rice will be happy when he sees his suite full of rice, hmm… Do you think this chapter was too short? I think so. I may update tomorrow or Sunday, because tomorrow is Saturday! YES! The day the seventh book of Harry Potter comes out! I can't wait!**


	10. Episode 10: Mitsuki vs Bobobo

**A/N I really enjoy typing this story when I don't have to think a chapter through! I think writing my story down would make this a whole lot easier, oh well! I've never done that! Thank you for the reviews!**

**P.S. Did anyone see the Spongebob parody the narrator did? That was hilarious! He couldn't resist. There's a new sponge in town and his name is Sponge-bobo Square pants (I know that that wasn't the parody, he sang a little of the theme song!)! You know, Bobobo could pull off being a sponge. Let's see…hmm…the story will start!**

**Episode Ten: Mitsuki vs. Bobobo! She's Apart of the Dangerous Trio!?**

_Hi kids! I just got a raise! I'll read the letter inside it to you at the end of this show! Ok, recap time kids!_

_In our last episode, Gasser comforted Beauty and they had a touching moment but Bobobo ruined it! If you're lucky, the author may type a Beauty and Gasser moment somewhere in this episode! She told me not to tell! Anyway, Hatenkou and Don Patch started pouring rice in Rice's room! That's all for the recap!_

**Yups! Ah, just start the show!**

Mitsuki was sneakily following Hogashi and Datsukun since the two thought she was missing. She snickered which made the two turn around.

"Hi!"

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!???? YOU MEAN YOU WERE FOLLOWING US!!!!!?????" Datsukun exclaimed.

"Uh huh." She answered sweetly. "You guys were just too dumb to check behind you, oh, and uh, this Super Fist of Darkness thingy, I don't get it. Do you think I can use it to see what it looks like?"

"Yes! Right now!" Hogashi exclaimed. "Fist of Transporting: Transport Mitsuki to wherever Bobobo is!" Suddenly, a small blue tornado appeared around the little girl and she disappeared.

"You really have to be specific and can't use weird words that no one knows what means but the person who's using them?" Datsukun asked smiling.

"It's not my fault I have a Fist style that I don't want!" He exclaimed angrily. Datsukun raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really, what is you're problem?"

**Me-an-whi-le!**

Beauty had woken up from sleeping and was now out of the suite. Gasser was laying down on his bed, thinking about what happened a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

"_Gas Can, I have something to tell you." Beauty softly said. She lifted her head off his shoulder and put her forehead on his. Gasser's cheeks turned pink. "I want to say that-"_

_End of Flashback_

That was when she fell asleep.

_Huh, I wonder what she was gonna tell me. _Gasser thought. _I just wish I could tell her I love her. But with what's happening to her right now I don't think she'll care._ Then he heard someone knock on the room door.

"Go away!" He exclaimed. "I don't wanna talk to anyone!" Then he heard the door unlock and threw a pillow at the person. "I said go away! Don't you understand what that means!?"

"Gas Can, it's me Beauty!" Beauty said, her voice a bit muffled because she caught the pillow and it was pushed against her face. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk with me outside."

"I thought it was someone else!" Gasser exclaimed as he blushed a bit. "Uh, and sure! It'd be nice to get away from all this insanity once in a while."

"Hey! Where're you two going!?" Bobobo asked as he walked inside the suite. "Don't you wanna compete in our chess tournament we're having with everyone else?" The two nodded their heads no. "Fine! Suit yourself! But you're missing out on great fun! Jelly Jiggler-"

**People, you don't wanna hear it! I saw it and it ain't pretty! It really ain't! Don't tell them, their too young!**

"_Their_ too young?" Bobobo raised an eyebrow. "What about you little missy!"

**Uhhh…, Jelly Jiggler skipped through a field of tulips and met a beautiful woman named Patches! Happy now!? Huh!?**

He threw a rubber chicken at the camera man and then walked out of the suite.

"I wonder what Jelly Jiggler really did…" Beauty wondered as she stared at the spot Bobobo was just standing on. "Huh, maybe the author was right."

"Hey Beauty, do you're Xs on you're skin hurt?" Gasser asked concerned.

"No, not really. Come on Gas Can!" She answered in a fake happy tone as she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "You wanna just walk around the hotel?"

"Uh, sure." He said. Beauty let go of his arm and the two started walking around the hotel outside.

"Have you ever been on the roof of the hotel?" Beauty asked as she gazed at the top of the hotel. "Anyone could die if they fell off from the roof."

"I guess you're right." Gasser agreed. Then he glanced at her and quickly looked down at the ground. "Um Beauty, what were you going to say a few hours ago until you fell asleep?"

"I-uh, never mind." Beauty said blushing. "It was nothing." Then suddenly, her X on her forehead started to get deeper again and carved through her skin. She lost balance in her feet and fell on the ground.

_Why is this happening again!? It happened a few hours ago already!_ She thought angrily as she held her forehead.

"Beauty! Are you alright!?" Gasser asked, kneeling down next to her. "What just happened?"

"My X on my forehead is getting deeper, I think I should go inside, Gas Can." She answered as she tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Want me to carry you?" Gasser asked, blushing a bit.

"No thanks, I-I can get up by myself. You can go inside now if you want. I'll be fine!" Beauty said in another fake happy tone. "Really!"

"What!? I'm not gonna leave you out here!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! Bobobo's looking for you two!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere, holding an unconscious Rice. "There's a weird looking pizza in his suite! It came in the middle of our chess tournament! Well, I was just supposed to tell you guys this! So come inside already! It's getting dark! What is a mother to do?" He sighed and went back inside the hotel with the still unconscious Rice.

"That was…creepy, but I've seen creepier." Beauty said, forgetting that she couldn't get up.

Beauty finally agreed to Gasser carrying her back inside. So he picked her up in his arms and the two blushed at how close their faces were. When he put her on his bed, he noticed that she was asleep.

_She really looks cute when she's asleep. Gah! What am I thinking!?_ Gasser thought.

**Ooh! Ooh! I know this one! I know this one! Um, uh, you like her?**

"No!" He threw a piano at the author.

**Hey wait! Where'd you get that-AGH!…This'll be my last comment, bye…**

Gasser walked into Bobobo's suite and noticed a young girl getting poked.

"Are you a cheese pizza?" Bobobo asked, poking the girl. "Are you!?"

"No! Stop poking me! I'm not any kind of pizza! I'm a person!" The girl exclaimed, blocking herself from getting punched by Don Patch. She was wearing something like a karate uniform with her hair tied up in a bun. "I'm Mitsuki Mokatashi!"

"Hey! I've heard about you!" Gasser suddenly exclaimed. Everyone twitched a bit.

"How do you know her?" Suzu asked.

"Oh, I know this one!" Mitsuki exclaimed, raising her hand. "Beauty told you that I was her younger cousin? Am I correct?"

"Younger!?" He exclaimed.

"Aw! So she's not pizza!?" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, jumping on the now conscious Rice.

"Stop jumping on me!" He exclaimed.

"Let me explain why I came here! I know exactly why! And I really don't mind anymore! Heheh!" Mitsuki started explaining. "See, I was transported by Hogashi, a hair hunt trooper. I'm supposed to try and kill Bobobo. It's Czar Baldy Bald the third's orders."

"Well, how old are you anyway? I'm not sure if I wanna fight a small girl." Bobobo said, crossing his arms.

"I AM NOT SMALL! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO FIGHT AND I CAN ACT OLDER, TOO!!!" She yelled angrily. "Gosh you people seem mean. I'm only twelve! And I'm ready to fight! HA!"

"Works for me!" Bobobo exclaimed.

"What!!!??" Gasser exclaimed. Everyone, well, not everyone. Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, and Hatenkou all got transported to the roof of the hotel. And so did Beauty! She was still sleeping until she fell on the ground of the roof.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head. "W-what's going on?"

"Hi Beauty! Don't you think it'll be fun to see you're friends get hurt and you fall off a building if they loose to me? Huh!?" Mitsuki exclaimed evilly.

"What!?" Beauty exclaimed. "But why would you do this, Mitsu!?"

"Don't call me Mitsu you worthless bitch!" The little girl said. "But before this fights starts. I'd like to do something first!" She snapped her fingers and Beauty's feet were now strapped close to the edge of the building. "If you loose, I'll unstrap her feet and she'll fall off this building! It's pretty evil, isn't it? Well, I'll let you go first, maybe you'll get lucky and defeat me!"

"Fine then! But don't you be sneaky and unstrap Beauty's feet during in battle so she could fall without anyone noticing!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Super Fist of Nose Hair: Nose hair torpedoes!" Nose hair torpedoes shot out of Bobobo's nose and nearly hit Mitsuki.

"That was weak!" She exclaimed. "Well, here goes! Fist of Darkness: Um, uh, swirling black hole! Lead to…uh, err…SPACE!!!" Nothing happened. "What's going on!? Why didn't anything happen!? Huh?" She didn't see a hole but she did see a huge Don Patch. "WHOA!!! Did I do that!?"

"YES!" The huge Don Patch exclaimed. "I'm finally a giant!"

"Well then, uh, reverse!" Mitsuki exclaimed. Then Don Patch started shrinking to his normal size.

"You don't even know how to use you're Fist style!" Gasser exclaimed. The two started fighting hand-to-hand. Unfortunately, Mitsuki was blocking all his attacks.

"HA! You can never punch-" Gasser had punched her straight in the face which sent her flying backwards, nearly towards the edge of the building. "How dare you! Fist of Light: Blinding!" Her body shot out light which made everyone try to block themselves from the light. "Now that you can't see! I'll-" She got punched once more in the face and now her lip was bleeding. "Who was that!?"

"It was me! It's Don Patchi!" Don Patch exclaimed, making his arms and legs wavy like. "I punched you! I'm wearing sunglasses!"

"Clever, very clever, but-" Mitsuki got cut off because the light that was shooting out of her body disappeared. "What is wrong with me!? I was an excellent fighter before and this never happened!"

"Don't worry." Jelly Jiggler said, comforting the little girl. "I've been through worse. You just have to believe in yourself!"

"Don't comfort me!" She punched Jelly Jiggler in the air. "Well, one down, four to go! I think this'll be pretty easy!"

"Loopy, loopy." Don Patch's arms and legs were still wavy. "I'm so loopy!" He cracked his fists and punched Mitsuki in the face again. "I'm so loopy that I'm strong!"

"You're hitting a poor defenseless girl!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "But if that's how you wanna play it, then so be it!" She added getting in a fighting position. "Give me you're best!"

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bobobo's five foot long nose hairs started beating up Mitsuki badly, but when he stopped, she had scratches everywhere but still seemed to be fine!

"If that was you're best, you people are too easy!" She exclaimed happily. "Well, here goes! One more try! Fist of Darkness: Dark sword!" Then a black sword started forming in Mitsuki's hands. It didn't look like much, but when she nearly sliced Gasser's arm off, they all knew that the sword was powerful. "YES! HA! You'll never be able to beat me now! Look at that boy's shoulder! It's bleeding like mad! He won't be able to use that arm anymore!"

"Mitsuki! Stop fighting them! Why are you like this!?" Beauty exclaimed.

"Will you shut the heck up!?" Mitsuki exclaimed angrily. Then shadows covered her eyes. "I will kill Bobobo! But my real goal is to kill you! I knew that you had a nightmare about me killing you! I had the same exact one! Though it was a dream come true. You can't even fight for yourself! You're hopeless, useless, worthless! I was always better than you because I could defend and fight for myself and everyone that I care about! You…you disgust me. You have to depend on you're friends to help you! You can never once believe in yourself. Even if you can't fight, you still can try. But you're hopeless. You'll never try. Every time we got in a situation, I always had to protect you! It really started getting on my nerves! You may look and be nice, but you'll never be able to help anyone!" Now tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Mitsu! You think trying to kill someone is helping!?" Beauty exclaimed angrily. "You actually joined the hair hunt troops when you were captured! You're hurting everyone Mitsu! I may not be able to fight, but, at least I haven't sunk low like you did!"

"I'm loopy!" Don Patch exclaimed.

"Don Patch! This is no time for fooling around!" Bobobo exclaimed seriously. "Stop it! We need to get our pizza!"

"Right!" Don Patch agreed.

"I agree with the boss!" Hatenkou exclaimed. "But first we have to stop this girl! Fist of the Key: Eternal lock!" He charged for her heart, but she punched him which nearly sent him to the edge of the building.

"You really think you can beat me?" Mitsuki exclaimed. Then she started laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You're so wrong!"

"Mitsuki! Maybe we can settle this with talking!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Why did you join the hair hunt troops?"

"I-I…" She couldn't get it out. "It was because…, when I was captured, I…well, I don't know what came over me! But now I'm part of the Dangerous Trio! It was when I joined, I showed my powers to Czar Baldy Bald the third. He was impressed and that's how I became apart of that trio!"

"Dangerous Trio?" Everyone looked confused.

"Yes! That's what I said!" Mitsuki exclaimed annoyed. "I'm number one of the Dangerous Trio, number two is Hekatsu, number three is Shitaku! Even if you defeat me, you'll never defeat Hekatsu! He's the most dangerous and strongest! But there's a twist, there's actually four people. Mokina is the fourth, she's pretty strong, but not that dangerous. But I'd watch out for her, she's sneaky, but let's put that to the side, shall we? I have a fight to win and finish!" She charged at Bobobo with her sword but missed because he dodged it. "Grrr…I'll get you!" She kept swinging her sword at Bobobo, but he always seemed to dodge her attempts. "GAAAAAAAAAHH!" She finally got him! It was across Bobobo's chest. Blood started to drip and Mitsuki smiled coldly. "Heh, I finally got you."

"Hey! Take me on!" Gasser exclaimed, charging for Mitsuki with his left arm because his right arm was in bad condition. She swung her sword at him but missed. Gasser punched her behind her head and she fell on the roof ground. "You're not that good with a sword, are ya?"

"Not really, but you should see Mokina." Mitsuki said, wiping blood off her nose. "You can't dodge a single attack from her with her sword. It's impossible!" Suddenly, she swung her sword at Gasser's stomach. That attack made him fall to the ground clutching his stomach, struggling to get up. Mitsuki gave him a cold stare and put her bloody looking knife on his head. He tried to attack her but it was no use. Suddenly, Hatenkou punched Mitsuki to the ground.

"Gah!" She exclaimed. She swung her sword at Hatenkou but missed. "I'll get you for that!" She swung her sword towards his arm which he couldn't dodge, so now his arm was bleeding.

"I'll get you!" He exclaimed, then Don Patch appeared in front of him. "God father, get away! You'll get hurt!"

"No God son." Don Patch quietly said. "You stand back because she hurt my friends, and nobody does that!"

"Fine! Bring it on shorty!" Mitsuki exclaimed. Getting in a fighting position. Don Patch jumped in the air and kicked her back. Mitsuki stumbled forward a little, but reclaimed her balance. She swung her sword straight for Don Patch's head, but missed. Don Patch appeared behind her and she stopped dead in her tacks, eyes widened.

"Hehehe." He chuckled. Then he punched her with all his might and she flew nearly close to the edge of the building.

"I'LL GET YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She yelled, running towards him with her sword ready, but when she swung her sword at him, it wasn't Don Patch, but Bobobo. She had ended up nearly slicing his shoulder off.

"Bobobo…" Don Patch softly said as tears started to swell up in his eyes. "Y-you protected me."

"This fight is between me and her. I don't wanna see any of my friends get hurt." Bobobo said seriously. "You stand back Patchi, this could get ugly." Mitsuki got ready with her sword and Bobobo came running to her, his fist ready to punched her stomach, but she jumped up in the air and aimed for Bobobo's back. His back started to bleed like mad but he kept trying to kick and punch Mitsuki. She only dodged a few attacks, though. Now her clothes were all covered in blood.

Bobobo punched her straight in the face which gave her a nosebleed but she ignored it. Mitsuki went straight for Bobobo's face and ended up making his eyes bleed, but he could still see because it wasn't directly at his eyes.

"You're really strong Mitsuki." Bobobo complimented.

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself, Bobobo!" Mitsuki exclaimed, swinging her sword for Bobobo's other shoulder, but he dodged it and kicked her stomach. Mitsuki stumbled back a bit, clutching her stomach. "But I will defeat you!" She jumped up high in the air and ended up cutting more of Bobobo's chest. Her sword was in deep now so it was covered in a massive amount of blood. Bobobo tried to punch her in the face again but she ducked and kicked Bobobo's leg. Then suddenly, Bobobo grabbed a piano out of nowhere and threw it at Mitsuki, she sliced the piano in half with her sword and and then stopped for a moment.

"A piano!?" She exclaimed. "You people are hor-ri-ble at fighting! Forget my compliment! You all should just quit while you have the chance and I can kill you all if you want! But Bobobo's death will be slow and painful, I guarantee that!"

"Take this! Don Patch sword!" The Green Onion appeared in Bobobo's hand and he got in a fighting position. "Now you can't beat me!"

"That's a green onion…" Mitsuki said dully as she pointed at the green onion Bobobo was holding. "That's…creepy. Oh well! Bring it on!" When Bobobo charged at her with the Don Patch sword, Mitsuki cut the green onion in half and landed behind him. She placed her sword on his shoulder, well, nearly placed her sword on his shoulder. "I may be short and I may not be able to reach you're shoulder completely, but I'll kill you if you move an inch. You can't escape this."

"I just have one question to ask." Bobobo said slowly. "What's happening to Beauty?"

"Oh, her?" Mitsuki said. "I'll tell ya what's happening, but she doesn't want you to worry about her because she's a useless bitch! But I'll tell you anyway! So, I engraved the two bloody Xs on her skin with my mind. I wanted to kill her slowly and painfully, so I guess she could've gotten killed the same way as you. I made her Xs deepen so she'll be in more pain! I'll engrave more Xs on her skin and soon she'll be covered with them and that's when I kill her! She slowly develops her pain, until I cut off her breathing by engraving and X on her neck. No one could last long without oxytion. Either that, or I kill her by myself."

"Well don't get you're hopes up!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Because I won't let you touch a single hair on her pretty little head!"

"You know, you might wanna move sometime." Mitsuki said with a smirk. "You can't stand still forever."

"Unless I do this!" Bobobo quickly punched the little girl in the stomach and stepped back a few steps. "I don't get how you're so dangerous!"

"Have you even seen you're friends!?" She exclaimed with her sword ready to fight. "Too bad I don't care about them…, or my cousin!" She snapped her fingers and Beauty stumbled back a bit. She was nearly about to fall…and did.

"BEAUTY!!" Bobobo and Gasser exclaimed at the same time.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaa!" Mitsuki laughed. "Beauty is now falling to her death! She'll never survive now!"

"You killed Beauty, I'll never forgive you for that!" Bobobo said in a cold tone. Mitsuki just smiled and the two started fighting, until they heard a certain sound that sounded familiar, almost like…Beauty!

"I can't hold on any longer! Can someone help me!?" She exclaimed.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bobobo's five foot long nose hairs came out of his nose and were now wrapped around Beauty. She got pulled up and gently put on the ground of the roof.

"Thanks, Bobobo!" Beauty exclaimed gratefully.

"GAH! You ruined my plan!" Mitsuki exclaimed angrily. She charged for Bobobo but stopped when she saw Beauty struggling to get up. "Wha…what are you doing!? Y-you don't think you can fight me!? You shouldn't bother to get up!"

"I don't care if I'm not able to fight someone like you…" Beauty said in a cold tone. "You hurt my friends, and even if I get killed, I'll fight you! I don't want to see them get hurt anymore. I've always been watching from the sidelines and I'm sick and tired of it! I want to protect them, to be able to fight for them!" Suddenly, a pink mist glowed around her and she lifted her head up which showed a cold glare. "Come and fight me! Leave them all alone!"

"Fine then! I guess I can kill you by myself!" Mitsuki charged at Beauty with her sword. Beauty defended herself by putting her arms in front her, but they got cut when Mitsuki attacked her. "Oh please! You're horrible at fighting!" Suddenly, Beauty kicked her in the shin and got in a fighting position. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Fine then! Bring it on cousin!" She kept cutting Beauty with her sword. "Can't you even try to punch me!?"

"I told you, I don't care if I get killed by fighting you, as long as my friends don't get hurt!" Beauty exclaimed angrily. She punched Mitsuki up the chin as more blood started to bleed from her wrists.

"That's actually pretty good, but you'll never beat me!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she used her sleeve to wipe blood off of her mouth. The two then noticed Bobobo slowly get up.

"Beauty, stay out of this! I won't let you get hurt!" He exclaimed. Then he punched Mitsuki nearly to the edge of the building. "Please don't fight! I won't let you end up killing yourself!"

"Bobobo's right!" Don Patch agreed as he tried to get up, but kept slipping for some reason. "Let us fight her! You're gonna hurt yourself badly! Besides, it would kill Gasser if you got killed."

"God father is right!" Hatenkou also agreed. "He has the most wonderful ideas!"

"Beauty, please don't fight." Gasser softly said as he got up, his eyes covered by a shadow. "I can't stand to see you get hurt so badly."

"NO! I'm fighting her and that's that! I could never protect you all! I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt! Even if it hurts you on the inside that I get killed, I don't care! As along as all of you are safe!" Beauty exclaimed stubbornly. "I'm not letting any of you fight! Your all in bad condition!"

"Let's just continue this battle already!" Mitsuki exclaimed, getting annoyed.

**A/N YES! That piano pain went away! The fight will continue in the next chapter because this chapter was getting too long and I wouldn't want to check it for mistakes. Anyways, here's the narrator reading his letter for his raise!**

_Here is it!_

_Dear…, Author!? What!? It was supposed to be for me! Wait! This isn't even a raise!_

**Well then, see ya!**


	11. Episode 11: Two New Enemies Emerge

**A/N Yay! Another updation! You know, that word should be in the dictionary.**

**P.S. I have no inspiration for this freakin' chapter! It's taking me so long to type this thing! Sorry! But at night, it's much easier to type a chapter! It's really interesting to read and type at night, and I mean late! I just don't get why though.**

**Episode Eleven: Mitsuki Gets Defeated, Two Enemies Emerge From the Shadows!**

_It was a huge battle! It was violent! They met Mitsuki Mokatashi, Beauty's cousin! Beauty finally fought, but wasn't that good I might add. Everyone needed medical care! I wet my pants watching the battle! It was fierce!_

**A fierce battle that will continue right now! How will the battle end? I have completely no idea but it will!**

"Let's just continue this battle already!" Mitsuki exclaimed, getting annoyed. "I am going to kill you all if I have to! None of you can beat me! Especially you Beauty, you're so bad at fighting, why not just let everyone else fight and save yourself the trouble. You'll know that I may kill you if you fight me. There's no way you'll win this fight." She added coldly.

"I don't care about that anymore! I may be bad at fighting you, but you won't hurt my friends anymore!" Beauty exclaimed. Mitsuki slashed her sword, but it wasn't at Beauty, it was Bobobo! "Gah! You got in my way!"

"Bobobo! Stop trying to protect me!" Beauty exclaimed, collapsing on the ground. "Why…why do you still care about me!? I could never protect any of you! I always let you get hurt!"

"That doesn't matter!" Bobobo exclaimed. "None of us want you to get hurt either!"

"You're friends do care about you, huh? That sickens me!" Mitsuki said coldly. "But my real target is Bobobo, so I'm fighting him from now on! If anyone tries to help, I'll cut them in half!" She tried to swing her sword at Bobobo's head, but he appeared behind her. He picked her up by the back of her shirt and threw her nearly to the edge of the building and said, "I know that I could've thrown you as hard as I can, that would mean you'd fall off the building, but I don't want to kill anyone in this fight. You should be ashamed of yourself. All you can think about is killing us! If you want to kill me, go ahead! But if you think you're helping people, you're wrong! You're not helping anyone by joining the hair hunt troops.

Mitsuki struggled to sit up. She had a shocked expression on her face then looked down at the roof ground with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Y-you're right." She finally managed to get out after a few minutes. "I…I should've never joined the hair hunt troops. But after I was captured, I got convinced. I thought I could help out a lot of people, but I didn't notice that I was hurting them. You…you've won. I don't deserve to even live! Well, I thank you for telling me the truth, Bobobo. I just want to say, Hekatsu, I was best friends with him when I joined the hair hunt troops years ago, but when a terrible tragedy happened to him. He wouldn't talk to me at all and started hating me. So he'll get really ticked off if you fight him because then he'll know that you beat me and his anger level will be full. So try to be careful when you fight him. And, if he says he'll kill me, please don't try to stop him. I've done so many wrong things and…I shouldn't be living anymore. I know that…you'll stop me from falling off this building so I won't even try, but, again, be careful when you fight him. I wish you the best of luck, Bobobo. But first, I wanna give you this." She pulled out a small bag, tightly closed with ropes, out of her pocket. "This'll cure all you're wounds. You just pour some of this dust over you're head and it'll be like you never fought me. Please take this. You'll need to be completely ok when you fight Hekatsu. You'll know him when you see him. Again, I wish you the best of luck. Please make Hekatsu realize all the pain he's giving to all these people. I…I can't stand to see him like this. He's hurting so many innocent people because he was ordered to. He didn't refuse at all. Well, goodbye." Then she disappeared and there was nothing but silence that filled the air.

_Meanwhile…_

Mitsuki had appeared in the lobby of the hotel with tears swelling up in her eyes. She sadly walked towards the door when she suddenly saw Hekatsu stand next to her.

"W-what do you want?" She asked coldly. "Do you want to kill me because Bobobo defeated me? Well, it's you're lucky day!"

"I'm not here to kill you, I just got here." He said with no emotion in his voice. "Can you tell me where Bobobo is?"

"I'm not telling you deadly squat you sick bastard!" Mitsuki exclaimed angrily. "You find him yourself!" Then she ran out of the hotel. Hekatsu didn't go after her; instead, he started looking for Bobobo.

_Back at the roof of the hotel._

No one said one word. There was still complete silence. It was like the whole world had died, but then, Don Patch spoke up.

"I think we should use some of that magical like dust Mitsuki gave us." He said. Everyone else silently agreed.

After everyone had used the dust. Bobobo had safely tucked it in one of Don Patch spikes and they all went back inside in the hotel through a door on the roof, everyone, except for Beauty and Gasser.

Beauty had decided to stay so she could think things through and Gasser wanted to keep her company, so they were the only two on the roof.

Beauty was resting her head on her knees and looked at the beautiful city of London as she thought about what was happening.

_Why…why is this all happening? At least now, I know that Mitsu's not evil anymore but, I have a strange feeling that the boy she was talking about, Hekatsu, is going to do something horrible to her that she'll return to the hair hunt troops. _She thought sadly. _Then…, I don't what could happen. She's so powerful. What if she tries to kill Bobobo while he's sleeping……………like I did once, but what if that happens again!? What if someone else ends up doing it!? So many horrible things are happening that…that…I don't know! _Now tears were falling from her eyes. Gasser noticed and tried to comfort her.

"Beauty, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I…what if Mitsuki decided to return to the hair hunt troops!? Then what's gonna happen! Is she gonna try and kill Bobobo in his sleep like I did once, or is someone else going to end up doing it!? All of this is happening to fast!" She exclaimed, now crying into his shoulder. "I just wish none of this ever happened! We were back to checking in the hotel and no villains ever showed up!"

"But, if we didn't fight anyone. You would've never met Kitsuna here again." Gasser said, trying to comfort her. "And you're cousin, Mitsuki, would still be apart of the hair hunt troops."

"But you all got hurt because of all this!" Beauty exclaimed. "What if someone does end up getting killed? Then what!? It feels like this is entirely my fault! It was me who was about to kill Bobobo! It's because of me this all happened! I'm completely useless!"

"Stop saying that! You're not useless!" He exclaimed. She turned to face him and gave him a small warm smile. Gasser blushed a bit and leaned in closer to her. His lips were softly touching hers until-

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I just wanted to say that you two need to come back into the hotel soon! Bye!" Kitsuna exclaimed, opening the door in the small rectangular shaped wall. Then she slammed it shut and Gasser quickly pulled his head back and looked away from Beauty and said, "Uh, I'm sorry." She didn't answer him.

_Was Gas Can just about to kiss?! But, why am I surprised? _Beauty thought, blushing a bit. _Hm, maybe it's because when I kissed him before, I felt nothing. It wasn't passionate. I didn't feel any sparks fly. I would've been completely nervous. But when he was about to kiss me, the palm of my hands were sweating! Kitsuna just had to ruin it!_

"Uh, I think we should go inside." Gasser suggested, still not looking at Beauty. She agreed and the two went back inside the hotel.

Later in the same day, Beauty was staring at her X on her forehead in the bathroom. Her face was covered in blood stains because the X had been bleeding. Suddenly, she felt a piercing pain on her left arm. She collapsed on the ground and held it tightly.

"T-this is another X! I thought Mitsuki already stopped engraving Xs on my body, but apparently not!" She exclaimed as blood covered her entire left arm. Then a small cloud of dust was swirling in wind in front of her and a boy that appeared to be about fifteen appeared. He had short spiky red hair and was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He was holding a sword in front of him, giving Beauty a cold stare. "Who are you!?" The boy didn't answer her. He just walked a few steps closer. "Tell me who are you!"

"Don't you know? I'm Hekatsu." Hekatsu said with no emotion in his voice. Beauty's eyes widened. "I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here. It's because I need to kill Bobobo and everyone dear to him, but first, I need to kill you! I might not have killed you're little cousin Mitsuki, but I will kill you instead!"

"What?" Beauty asked with fear quavering in her voice. After a few minutes of silence, Beauty added, "But, what was that tragedy Mitsu was talking about? What happened?"

"I-none of you're business! I don't wanna relive it!" Hekatsu exclaimed angrily. He punched her into the wall and put his sword on her neck. "Any last words?"

"Tell me what happened to you!" She demanded. Now the boy's face was covered by a shadow and he looked down at the floor, his sword still put on Beauty's neck. After another few more minutes of silence, he answered her question.

"My parents…they got…killed, when I was only seven." He slowly said, feeling pain and sadness rise in his body. "It was by a survivor of the…Hair Kingdom. The survivor was chasing my parents down the street when they were walking around the neighborhood. The person had them cornered in front of my house. I was looking out the window and gasped at what I saw. The person was holding a knife and got…closer to them. The person quickly cut their heads off and disappeared. I-I didn't do anything about it. I just watched from my house through a window, I could've ran outside to help, but I didn't……… As you know, this happened when I was apart of the hair hunt troops. But none of that matters now! I will-" The door of the bathroom opened and their stood Gasser. Standing still and shocked, but he spoke up.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!!" He exclaimed. Hekatsu took his sword off Beauty's neck and she fell to the floor, now clutching her left arm again because it was still bleeding.

Gasser tried to punch Hekatsu in the face but he dodged it and nearly slashed his sword on Gasser's face. There was a small scratch but nothing serious.

Hekatsu stopped trying to attack Gasser and said, "This is pointless. I need to find Bobobo! Get outta the way!" He pushed him out of the way and walked out of the suite.

"Beauty, are you alright!?" Gasser asked, kneeling down next to her. Then he noticed her left arm covered in blood. "What happened to you're arm?"

"Nothing." She answered blankly. Then she snapped back into reality and noticed that her arm stopped bleeding. "Gas Can, do you know who that was?"

"No, who?"

"It was that boy Hekatsu Mitsuki was talking about." Beauty said. "And now he's gonna try and kill Bobobo! I've got to stop him!" She quickly got up and ran out of the bathroom.

"Beauty, wait!" Gasser exclaimed, catching up to her. "You really think you're gonna fight him?"

"I…" She looked down at the floor and softly said "no". "But, Gas Can, you have to help Bobobo!"

"I would if I knew where he was!" He exclaimed. "The last time I saw him was in the hotel kitchen getting chased by the manager. I guess I should check there! You just go back in the suite, Beauty!" Then he ran towards the hotel kitchen.

_If only I could help Bobobo and Gas Can defeat Hekatsu…_ Beauty sadly thought as she walked back into the suite, but stopped as she was in front of the door. _Maybe I'll just roam around the hotel. It's pretty quiet here anyway, and usually there's always some kind of noise._

_Meanwhile… The air was-_

**GAH! Stop making up stuff!**

Czar Baldy Bald the third was furiously pacing in front of the chair he sits in. He just found out that Bobobo and the others have defeated Mitsuki. Then Datsukun ran up to him and announced that-

"Sir, the old Czar has awaken!" She said saluting. "Apparently, SOMEONE was playing around him and ACCIDENTALLY let him out!"

"What!? Hm, but maybe…" Czar Baldy Bald the third contemplated this for a moment. "Maybe this could be good! Bobobo and the others won't know what's coming for them!"

"Actually, they do. It's Hekatsu." Datsukun pointed out. "B-but um, that's not it!" She added quickly.

"Datsukun, I need you to get Shitake!" Czar Baldy Bald the third ordered. She quickly ran out of sight and came back a few minutes later with a short teenage boy. She was carrying him by the back of his shirt and watched amusingly as he struggled to get free from her grasp. "Here he is, sir! But I have one question… What do you need him for? He's pretty annoying if you ask me."

"If he gets to Bobobo just when Hekatsu does, there's no chance he and his little friends will win!" Czar Baldy Bald exclaimed evilly. "This is my lucky day!" He added, with his eyes long, black ovals.

"Uhhh…" Was all Datsukun could manage to get out.

Shitake had gotten transported by Hogashi at the hotel Bobobo and the others were staying at. He got up irritably and started searching around the hotel for Bobobo.

_I can't believe this. I got forced to wake up from my nap for this!? Gah! My hearing aids will never be the same again! _Shitake thought angrily as he decided to check on the roof. _Where could that goof be? It'd be easier if I knew what suite he was staying at. _He walked back into the hotel and decided to check the fitness center, but as he was walking towards the fitness center, he spotted a pink haired girl named Beauty. _Hey! That's the girl with all those Xs on her skin! Maybe she'd tell me where Bobobo is. I doubt she even heard of me._ Shitake hid his smirk and politely asked her-

"Do you know where Bobobo is?"

"Um, what? How do you know him? You aren't Shitake from the Dangerous Trio are you!?" Beauty exclaimed.

"I wouldn't think you'd know that." Shitake now had an evil smile on his face and Beauty stumbled back in fear.

_Meanwhile…_

Gasser snuck into the hotel kitchen and checked to see if Bobobo was in there, unfortunately, he wasn't. So he decided to check behind the manager's desk. Unfortunately, he ran into Hekatsu.

"It's you again!" Gasser exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, it's me." Hekatsu said dully. "It seemed like that you liked that girl a lot. It would kill you if anything bad happened to her, wouldn't it?" He added with a cold glare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!???" Gasser yelled, getting ready to fight him.

"Nothing, but if Shitake were here, he'd hurt her in some way." He answered, now with a bored expression on his face. "But, let's not go there. Tell me where Bobobo is and I just won't have to kill you!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Gasser punched Hekatsu in the face but it had no effect on him but a measly scratch. "Wha…?"

"A punch like that will only leave me a scratch." Hekatsu explained. He got his sword ready and-

_Tick tock! We all love the cliffhangers, don't we? There's two! I really don't know if it's gonna continue in this chapter though. Oh! Maybe the next scene is the thing Shi-what's his name does something to Beauty! Is it disgusting?_

**No. It physically hurts.**

_Oh, I see, but is it the next scene? I really wanted to know what happens because Don Patch hid all our scripts for this episode and the whole entire story so what are actions and sayings are are natural!_

**In a way, that's awesome! Hehe, then Heppokomaru really wanted to give Beauty a passionate kiss that means something and not nothing! It's heating up, ain't it?**

_It is! And then, I will be the star of the show! The star!_

**I wouldn't say that, Don Patch will get pretty angry if he knew what you just said. Remember: Don Patch only says that, and a few of the others point out that Bobobo is the star.**

_Awwwww! I wanted to be the star! It's not fair! I haven't been seen in any episodes! IT'S NOT FAIR!!_

**Stop whining! You're the narrator! A narrator doesn't get seen! But even though I missed that special, I saw a picture of you! It showed what you looked like. I thought you had a real human head.**

_Now I remember that special! Those were some good times I had. I won't say anything more because you have no idea what happened besides that I've gotten seen._

**EXACTLY! Um, I think we should stop chatting and just let the readers read the story. We'll have this conversation else where, ok?**

_I guess so. Well, sorry for chatting randomly like that! Here's the next scene! And no, it isn't one of those evil cliffhangers the evil author put! I'm very sorry._

**I am not evil! Just stop ya complain' and start the scene, would ya!? Besides, it's the first cliffy that happened. The one where Shitake was about to hurt Beauty.**

_I want to know what happens there! Please continue! I really wanna know. But I have one question; why do you have two cliffhangers in this chapter but it's not at the end?_

**See? This is why NEVER let the narrator narrate you're stories! Exact reason! He's been stalling! Seriously, I know what he's gonna do!**

_You're the one stalling! You just don't wanna type it! You're being so evil to all those kids wanting to read what happens!_

**You know, I have duck tape and I'm not afraid to use it!**

…

**I thought so. Well, here's the, um, next scene! Sorry for the long wait! The narrator was stalling big time!**

_I was-_

**Stalling! Yes! I know! Shut ya yap so the readers will know what's gonna happen! But I have to say. All these cruel things are happening to Beauty.**

_**You two, stop chatting and get on with the show! Narrator, you're the one responsible for her!**_

_What!?_

**That's right narrator! You are! You're letting me goof off too much, like now! SO BE QUIET SO I CAN CONTINUE THIS FREAKIN' STORY!!! Jeez, I think I'm forgetting my ideas for later chapters.**

Shitake was now standing over Beauty who was unconscious in a small puddle of blood. Shitake grinned evilly at his work and continued to find Bobobo.

_Where could he be? I've looked almost everywhere and I think it's been three hours already! _Shitake thought angrily as he plopped down on the ground in the middle of a hallway. He looked both ways, expecting to see Bobobo walking down the halls, but no one was in sight. The boy sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He remembered what he did to Beauty clearly. _Heh, I'm pretty sure that girl is dead by now._

_Flashback_

_Beauty stumbled back in fear as Shitake slowly stepped closer to her, getting out his sword. He had almost slashed completely through Beauty's waist, fortunately, he didn't. She screamed in pain and soon fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Shitake put back his sword and watched her bleed._

_End of Flashback_

_Meanwhile… Back to the fight!_

By now, Gasser and Hekatsu were bleeding badly. The two were panting hard and tried to attack each but failed.

"Tell me where Bobobo is!" Hekatsu demanded, trying to lift his sword up, but his bleeding arm didn't let him. "I need to fight him! TELL ME NOW!!!"

"I'm not telling you where Mr. Bobobo is!" Gasser exclaimed angrily. "But you won't even get to him because you'll already be dead!"

_Well-_

**It was just getting good!**

Hekatsu glared at him and he dropped his sword with a loud thud. Now no one, not even the manager, was in the lobby because while they watched the fight, one by one, everyone quickly left, expecting it to be over when they come back.

There was nothing but silence now. The only thing that broke it was a small pen falling off the manager's desk. If it hadn't been so quiet, the pen wouldn't be like broken glass that just fell off the edge of the sink in you're kitchen.

Don Patch was walking out of the elevator, grinning like an idiot, but the grin immediately disappeared when he saw the picture.

"Ummm…, did I miss something?" He asked stupidly. "Where is everyone? This place was packed before!"

"Hey you!" Hekatsu exclaimed, pointing to Don Patch. "Tell me where Bobobo is!"

"He's not in the hotel right now!" Don Patch answered, not noticing that Hekatsu was off to kill Bobobo. Gasser glared at Don Patch, feeling the urge to punch him, but held it back since he could barely lift a finger. "But I don't know where he went though!" He sighed in relief which made his throat ach with pain.

_That's-_

**Not yet! Let's go back to Beauty, you know, to see if she finally regained consciousness, she usually ends up doing that fast, right? Hm, you'd think I know…**

The small puddle of blood now filled the air. It apparently got mixed in with the odors that were swarming in the once fresh air. So now, the place smelt horrible, like some kind of nasty chicken that isn't supposed to smell bad but does.

Beauty was still unconscious. There was no telling if she really is alive, or dead. But the answer quickly came as one of her eyes opened up half way while the other was still closed.

She tried to move her hand but when she did, a sudden surge of pain drove through her body which made her still as a statue.

_I can't even move my mouth. It hurts so much. But…how'd this happen. _She thought, her body now shaking a bit from being forced to stay still. _Wait, I think I know what happened! But everything seems to be a blur now. I can barely…remember what happened, a few hours ago…_ With that, her body fell unconscious, again!

**A/N It's like every enemy here will have a sword! Besides, I watched The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl and then everything sounded dramatic when I typed this. I don't know why I thought of broken glass in the kitchen, but the chicken, tastes good, but smelt bad! If you could hold you're breath for a long time! Good for you! Sorry it took me long, I usually get my inspirations at night for some strange reason. I may not update in a while though. Also, sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I have a few story ideas in my head that needs to be out in the open, but I really like to complete my incomplete story before going to the next one.**


	12. Episode 12: Two Other Worlds! Part 1

**A/N Sorry it took me a long time to update! I couldn't use the computer for ten days because no icons were popping up on the screen when my mama turned it on. So the hardrive went to this place to get fixed, but it had to be checked, so it came back Tuesday last week, heh. Anyways, here it is…I mean the chapter.**

**Epiosde Twelve: Two Other Worlds! Watch Out for Rabbits! Part 1**

_It's been so long. I can't remember what happened in the last chapter, so no recap for today! Well, that's taken care of, I need my raise!_

**But the producer won't let you have a raise, so no raise for you. Anyways, this chapter will start off at…something! You'll just have to find out! HA! Ok, chappy time!**

_But-_

**NO TALKING MISTER…PERSON WHO NARRATES!!!**

Mitsuki was dragging herself back…to nowhere. She had no place to go and nothing could make her go back to the hotel she was at a few hours ago.

_Hm, I guess I could explore London, I'm pretty sure Datsukun already reported to Baldy that I was defeated. So no point in going back there, I'M FREE!!!! NO MORE BEING TAKEN HOSTAGE!! NO MORE-_

"YOW!" Mitsuki tripped on a crack and landed on her face. "The ground tastes horrible. If people are going to trip and accidentally taste the ground, they should at least make it taste like cotton candy! But then again, people will be walking all over it, bleh!" She got up and dusted herself off and glanced behind her. "Hm, that's weird, I could've sworn I saw-EEEEEEEP!!" She quickly jumped away from where she was standing because something or someone was about to land on her. "Who are you!?"

"Don't you remember!? I'm Don Patch! Founder and leader of the Patchi Corporation!" Don Patch exclaimed. "I got thrown all the way here and was about to land on you, but you moved out of the way which made me land on the ground that tastes like rotten chicken that's been dipped in cream and sour milk!" He added angrily, pointing a finger at Mitsuki who was pointing at herself, obviously confused.

"I-huh…?" Was all that left her mouth. "Since when did the ground taste like rotten chicken dipped in cream and sour milk?! It tastes exactly like dirt and dust! And why were you thrown!? But then again, I can see why." She had a smug look on her face.

"I was thrown out of the hotel and into the sky to find you and tell you to come back since you have nowhere to go and we know that you're not going back to the hair hunt troops." He answered. A few seconds later, he was wearing a blonde wig and make up. "Now come along, we mustn't be late." He grabbed Mitsuki's hand and started dragging her back to the hotel but she managed to escape his grip. "We need to hurry back!! I already told you we mustn't be late!"

"What the heck made you think that I wasn't gonna go back to the hair hunt troops?!" Mitsuki exclaimed indignantly. "I could've been on my way right now for all you know you…you…candy! You can't just drag me back to the hotel without my permission! I will not tolerate this!"

"Then what will you tolerate?" Don Patch asked with his eyes tiny black dots and a question mark on top of him.

"I…I'm leaving this place and going to…Japan!" She yelled. "I'll just sneak on the plane and my adventure begins. Think of everything that'll happen to me! I'm finally free to do whatever I want now! Isn't that great!?"

"Too bad Hekatsu and Shitake are already at the hotel." He pointed out dully. Mitsuki was about to ask how he knew that, but closed her mouth and thought about what she was going to say.

"So uh,…FINE!!! You got me! I'll go back! But when Hekatsu and mushroom boy are defeated, I'm leaving…for good!" She exclaimed, punching her fists in the air.

"Did anyone tell you you scream to much?" Don Patch asked.

The two of them walked back to the hotel and noticed the lobby was completely deserted.

"Wow, where is everyone?" Mitsuki asked, noticing that even the manager wasn't there. Then she noticed a few drops of blood on the floor. "What happened?" She added, turning to Don Patch.

"Gasser and Hekatsu were fighting here, but I guess the fight ended or something like that." He replied.

"Huh, you actually sound serious."

"I know! How was that!? Was I good!? Huh?! Huh!? Tell me! Tell me!" Don Patch was jumping up and down excitedly, waiting for an answer. Mitsuki had an anime sweat drop on her head and slowly turned her face to the camera and said, "I spoke too soon."

_Really, what did happen?_

**How am I supposed to know!?**

Jelly Jiggler was sitting in the middle of the hallway, meditating.

"Ohhhhhhhhmmmmm…" He said, sounding drowsy. "I am peaceful now. No loud noises, just peace and-AHHHHHH!!!!! Beauty's died and now she's a zombie!!! Someone, help me!!!! ANYONE!!!!!" Now he was shaking with fear as Beauty stumbled closer to her. "Get away from me zombie!! I…have this radish!" Jelly Jiggler held out a radish. "Don't make me use this thing!"

"Ugh,…….Jelly…Jiggler… " Beauty croaked out. "Where is….everybody?"

"Are you a zombie?" Jelly Jiggler asked, holding out the radish in front of him. "I'll give you this radish if you don't kill me!"

"I'm not…a zombie… Just tell me where is…everyone?" She said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Good then!" He exclaimed happily. "Hm, now let's see. I don't know where anyone is." Beauty got out a knife and nearly stabbed Jelly Jiggler with it but fortunately, his luck hanky got stabbed instead. "You don't have to get all upset about it!"… "Wait a minute! Are you willing to eat me!?… Finally! Someone is going to taste how tasty I am! Here, have a bite!" Jelly Jiggler gave Beauty a small piece of his jelly on chopsticks.

"I don't want you're jelly! You're coming with me!" She dragged him down to the basement of the hotel, and locked him inside. "Now that you're out of the way, I have some business to take care of!"

"YOU'VE GONE MAD!! LOCKING ME IN THIS DUSY OLD BASEMENT!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! AT LEAST GIVE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!!! I'M STARVING!!!" Jelly Jiggler pounded on the door as hard as he could, unfortunately, Beauty didn't hear it. "Now I'll miss my photo shoot!"

_So then I said-_

**Shhh…we're back on!**

"Oh, don't you thing this is lovely?" Bobobo asked in a woman's voice, wearing woman's clothes, having tea.

"Well, not really." The manager said awkwardly. _Who is this crazy…man-lady!? How do I get out of this situation! She or he just tied me to the chair! _He thought. "So, may I go now?"

"No!" He exclaimed angrily, slamming down his teacup on the table. "Our date isn't finished yet and I intend it to be!"… "But for now, we'll have to part. I sense danger somewhere!" Then he quickly ran away. The manager had an anime sweat drop on the back of his head and was also relieved that he didn't have to continue his date with…the man-lady!

**LET'S GET CHERRY PIE!! Haha, well, here's the other meanwhile! Wait a sec, ummm…where's the next scene!?**

_I have it right here! Meanwhile, the fight between Gasser and the mysteriously scary boy was discontinued because the scary boy had suddenly left to look for Bobobo._

_I can't believe I wasted my time with that brat! _Hekatsu thought angrily. _I should be trying to kill Bobobo now! I shouldn't be walking around this hotel looking for him!_

"Hello mysterious boy! Do you want some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick?" Dengaku Man asked happily, holding up grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick. "It's very delicious! It comes with free rice with chicken and soy sauce!"

"Get away from me!" He pushed Dengaku Man out of the way and continued with his search for Bobobo.

"People are being so mean to me these days!"

_Is there a meanwhile?_

**I guess not, I mean, this IS the same thing!**

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." A voice said, not to far from Hekatsu.

"Hey, who's there! I command you to show yourself!" He exclaimed, glancing behind him. "I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"Why do you scream so much!?" The person was revealed. It was none other than, Shitake. "I think I've gone deaf!"

"What are you doing here mushroom boy?" Hekatsu asked dully. "I'm in search of Bobobo and you're slowing me down!"

"Hey, don't call me mushroom boy! And besides, I'm also in search of Bobobo. I asked this girl where Bobobo is, thinking that she doesn't know me, but she figured out who I am, so I had to hurt her."

"Hey! You two boys lookin' for me!?" Someone exclaimed from behind them. The two boys turned around and saw Bobobo…wearing a…rabbit costume? The three of them turned to face the author who was sitting next to the narrator, hiding under the desk.

**It's not my fault! I asked the narrator if he could get Bobobo dressed up as a samurai and well, when he asked the producer, he screamed no. I knew I should've asked the producer myself! But oh well, so, don't tell Jelly Jiggler I took his bunny costume, he'll make me eat jelly with rice again and it tastes horrible! That's one mix with rice I ain't never eating!**

"Well then, I'll just have to call Rice then." Bobobo got out a cellphone from his pouch and called Rice. "I NEED YOU'RE HELP!!! I'M IN A KANGAROO COSTUME AND THERE'S TWO ENEMIES HERE TO KILL ME!!!!…Ok…yes…yes, oh! And bring a monkey suit!………No? Fine! I will never date you again!……I did so date you once! It was when we were in high school!…I did know you then!…Stop fooling ar-

**We get the point! You're making up stuff about dating Rice in high school when we clearly know that NEVER happened! Stop making stuff up so I can….usethenarratorsteleportortoteleporthimhere!**

_What was that!? It's my teleportor! You can't have it!_

"Will you two stop bickering so we can continue this fight scene!?" Shitake exclaimed impatiently.

**Be quiet mushroom boy!**

"I'm here! What'd I miss!" Rice had appeared in a tornado of rice. "Hey, I thought I locked the author in the closet in chapter 7..."

**Lock me in the-WHAT!!!??? Please, it wouldn't get this far since no one is typing it!! I wonder how long that would've been, maybe about a month since I would've updated, I think, well, I think more than a month, actually.**

"Go away! We need to start this-" Bobobo got cut off as Don Patch crashed through the roof on top of them and landed on the ground perfectly. Bobobo held up a card that read 9.1. Then Mitsuki landed on the ground with a big thud from when she fell from the whole. Bobobo held up a card that read 0.

"Ok, ok, we're here!" The poor girl reassured, trying to get up. Then Don Patch quickly stopped her from getting up by jumping on her. "This is no time for that!" Mitsuki forced her body to stand straight which caused Don Patch to fall from her back. Hekatsu and Shitake held up a card each that read 1.

"Hey, who's he?" Mitsuki asked, pointing to Rice. "I've never seen him. Is he one of the enemies?"

"He is!? WHOA!!! I never knew that! Rice, how could you have betrayed us!?" Don Patch was on his hands and knees, wearing a wig with long purple hair.

**But, uh, he was one of you're enemies before, but not anymore.**

"Oh, I see so-" Mitsuki got cut of by the narrator.

_I wanna see the fight! It has to be good! So then, BEGIN!! But first, I need my pink strawberry underwear_

**Scary…**

--------------------------------------------- (Commercials)

"Hey, you two stop fooling around! We're on again!" Mitsuki exclaimed as Bobobo, Don Patch, Rice, Hekatsu, and Shitake were played old maid.

"HERE'S AN OLD MAID FOR YA!!!" Shitake exclaimed angrily. He threw Don Patch on top of Rice and Bobobo on top of Hekatsu, "I'm getting sick of this! Let's just fight already before I loose it!"

"Nope, you've already lost it." The young girl pointed out, here eyes tiny dots. "But if you really want a fight… Super Fist of Darkness: Dark hole emerge and suck our enemies into nothing but pink flowers and bunny rabbits!"

"NOOOOOO!!! That's my weakness! Bunnies are just too cute!" Hekatsu exclaimed as a dark hole appeared in front of everyone. He got sucked in and so did Shitake, unfortunately, so did everyone else. "GYAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Ooooooooooops." Mitsuki apologized. "I guess this backfired, eh? Oh well! Look at Hekatsu!" She point to the teenage boy that looked like he was about ready to kill himself because a bunch of bunnies were forming a circle around the poor boy. "Hahaha, this is too funny! So much better than that movie about potato chips and candy and how they don't mix!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Don Patch agreed, eating popcorn with Bobobo.

"Hey guys! I need help! These bunnies are evil!" Rice exclaimed as he kicked away three bunnies that had fangs. "Help me!"

"Fine, fine." Mitsuki got up and got out...a sharp carrot. "I have to do all the work around here." She added in a murmur. She slashed off the heads of the bunnies that were trying to attack Rice. "Who knew they were like this!?…………………………...Oh…my…freakin'…gosh… That rabbit is…huge. That's frightening." The two of them slowly backed away from the blood thirsty rabbit, ho was actually driking blood from a cup with a straw!

"I got this! Fist of Rice: Rice tornado!" A huge tornado of Rice was now surrounding the rabbit so he couldn't see where anyone was. "Now, you can take this while I watch the show with Don Patch and Bobobo!" He added, running over to Bobobo and Don Patch.

"Coward." Mitsuki muttered under her breath.

"Oh, so you need some help, do you?" Shitake asked, smirking.

"I never asked for your help! So leave me alone! I can handle this-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" All the rice disappeared and the rabbit trapped Mitsuki with it's claws. "Ok, maybe I need some help. BOBOBO!!"

"That sounded like Beauty! Don't worry! I'll rescue you!" Bobobo exclaimed, thinking that the screaming girl was Beauty. He got on the rabbit's foot and started climbing it's body 'til he got to it's head. Bobobo grabbed the rabbit's ears and pulled them up, which made the rabbit's claws get off of Mitsuki and punch itself in the stomach.

"He actually thought I was her? How much of a resemblance could I have to her!?" Mitsuki muttered under her breath. "It's not like I am her! Ha! That's so silly! But wait, I'm not helping Bobobo fight the rabbit! I know that Beauty can't fight…so what am I doing sittin' here!? I have to help before Bobobo gets to full of himself!"

"Dance little bunny, dance!" Bobobo exclaimed as he controlled the rabbit by using his it's big long ears. "Shake it! Shake that bubble butt!"

"Huh…weird." Mitsuki said, getting up. "Ok, now I'll just get my dark sword and… Fist of Darkness: Dark sword!" A sword appeared in her hand, but the second she got hold of it, her hand started bleeding and she immediately dropped it. "Nothing's working anymore! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaahhhha!" She started crying like a two year old.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Shitake asked as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"It's j-just t-t-t-t-t-t-that………I-I can't-t-t-t-t……..fi-ight an-n-ny-mo-mo-mo-re-e-e……" The poor girl answered as her lip quivered. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started crying again.

"You're such a crybaby. I can't believe you got chosen to be in the Dangerous Trio." He said dully. Not even trying to comfort the poor crying girl.

Mitsuki's tears disappeared and now her face was covered in tear stains.

"It's not fair! I had to join the hair hunt troops and now I'm in this mess! I've hurt so many people! It's just not fair!" She complained in a cute chibi form. "Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!" Then she randomly grabbed hold of Rice's leg and squeezed it tightly. "I don't wanna have this kind of life! I don't like it!"

"Then why are you grabbing on to my leg for!?" Rice exclaimed as he shook his leg, hoping Mitsuki would let go. "Let go of me you creepy little girl!"

"I am not creepy! You're the one who's creepy you idiot…" Her voice slowly drifted away and her eye lids started to feel heavy. A few seconds later, she was asleep, and drooling on Rice's pants.

"Stop drooling on my pants! I never did anything to hurt you!" He started shaking leg again but she wouldn't nudge.

"I have a wash cloth!" Don Patch exclaimed, holding up what seemed to be a wash cloth but wasn't. Instead, it was a dirty diaper, ew.

"THAT'S A DIRTY DIAPER IDIOT!!!" Hekatsu exclaimed. He was now panting heavily from fighting all those rabbits. "LET'S GET OUT OF THIS WORLD NOW!!! I CAN'T STAND THESE BUNNIES!!!"

"Sorry, but only Mitsuki can do that." Shitake said, pointing to the sleeping and drooling girl, still cluthing Rice's leg, who was still trying to shake her off. "She's a sleep now, but I have a feeling she's gonna wake up soon…"

"Does that feeling include a giant apple landing on you're head!!!!!?????" Bobobo yelled from the top of the rabbit's head, still making it dance. Shitake looked confused for a moment, but when he looked up, his eyes widened and a goofy smile appeared on his face. A giant apple was rushing down towards him from the sky. It would've landed on him if Mitsuki hadn't muttered in her sleep, "Jou, jou, acconn bashai jabou (Go back home)." The scene around everyone turned normal and the evil blood thirsty rabbit was no where in sight, which made Bobobo fall to the ground.

"What happened! Did we win!? What a pointless fight!" Don Patch exclaimed. "Where's Jelly Jiggler? I haven't seen him all day." He added suspiciously.

"Beauty locked him in the hotel basement." Bobobo answered, trying to stand up. Don Patch nodded, then poked Mitsuki's back which made her wake up!

"Ow! Huh, where am I?" She said drowsily. "Did everything go back to normal? Hey Rice, why am I clutching onto you're leg?" She stood up and stretched. Then noticed that Hekatsu and Shitake weren't there. "Where are the other two?"

"I think they're in the kitchen." Don Patch answered. Then waterfall tears started falling from his eyes that were sparkling. "They just grow up so fast!"

_So that's the end of this chapter!? What's the point in 'Two Other Worlds'?_

**Didn't you see the part 1 part?**

**A/N Yup! There's another part in this chapter!**


	13. Episode 13: Two Other Worlds! Part 2

**A/N Has anyone ever watched MAR before? Random question.**

**Episode Thirteen: Two Other Worlds! Destroyed City! Time to Find Everyone! Part 2**

_That's the best title you could think of! I could've been more creative than that!_

**What about, Dreamy Dream Dream Becomes Nightmare for a Dream to Torture the Not So Dreamy Dreamy Narrator in a Dream!?**

_I see you're point. On with the story! BUT REMEMBER THIS!!! I-_

**I can still send you to the Bikini Bottom, I don't mind since Spongebob lives there…**

Beauty was sitting on the floor in the middle of her suite with nothing but silence surrounding her. She was half asleep since after what she had done.

_Flashback_

"_Is this whole thing all magical or something!?" Beauty exclaimed to a mirror she was holding. She was staring into a person that reflected in the mirror, hoping that it would give her an answer. "Tell me now! I'll break this mirror right now if you don't tell me!"_

"_Don't get you're temper up." The person said in a soft, calm voice. "I can't tell you anything right now, but I can tell you that if you get close to anyone, those Xs you have marked on you're skin will take over you're body and control everything you do and say. If you want everyone you care about to be safe, don't get too close to them. Those Xs marked on you're skin were marked by someone who hates love, friendship, passion, anything like that. That's all I can tell you for now. I'm glad we had this chat."_

"_Yeah…me too." Beauty said, her voice quivering in sadness. She hid the mirror away in the closet and walked out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, talking to her really took out a lot from me for some reason." She said as she yawned. "Maybe I could, rest my eyes for a few minutes. It couldn't hurt." She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"London, England, Paris, France! Watch me do the Europe dance! Europe! Europe! Europe!" Bobobo and Don Patch kept singing over and over again as they watched Hannah Montana.

"Will you two stop singing that! It's giving me a headache!" Mitsuki exclaimed angrily as she picked up the remote from the couch and turned off the T.V. The three were in Bobobo's suite, trying to figure out where Hekatsu and Shitake were, because when they checked the kitchen a few minutes ago, it was empty. "Stop fooling around!"

"But we wanna watch Mew Mew Power! We recorded every episode on our video camera!" Don Patch showed the video camera to Mitsuki, who snatched it from his hands. "Give me that back!"

"You can have it back when we find Hekatsu and mushroom boy." She said, holding up the video camera high. Then Bobobo sneaked up behind her and snatched the video camera from her hands. "Bobobo!"

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in you're face!" Don Patch sang. Mitsuki sighed but then an evil grin appeared on her face. She picked up Don Patch and took him to the bathroom. "What are you gonna do to me!?"

"It's called, DUNK DON PATCH IN THE BATHTUB!!!" She answer, dunking Don Patch in the bathtub. Unfortunately, one of his spikes got stuck in there. "Well, hope you get out soon! Bye-bye!" Then she closed the bathroom door, ignoring Don Patch's screams for help. "That takes care of him, now then-BOBOBO!!!" She noticed that he was watching Mew Mew Power. "Will you stop watching T.V.!?"

"Can I watch this one episode!? PLEEEEEAAAAAAASE!!!!" Bobobo begged. "It's one my favorite!"

"No way! You're coming with me!" Mitsuki grabbed Bobobo's hand and struggled to pull him out of the room. "My twelve year old body can't take you're weight." She muttered under her breath as she pried Bobobo away from the door.

"NOOOO!!!!!! ZOEY!!!!" Bobobo yelled as he grabbed onto the door. "I WANT TO LIVE!!!"

"Pull!" Mitsuki exclaimed to herself. "Pull! Idiot! Pull! PULL BEFORE YOU LOOSE YOU'RE MIND!!!" She stopped pulling Bobobo and bit his arm. "Why haf you feen bafing in tomato guice?"

"YOWW! You have sharp teeth!" Bobobo exclaimed after Mitsuki stopped biting him. Then waterfall tears started forming on his face. "I didn't do anything."

"No, no. It's ok!" She exclaimed quickly. "So, do you have a hunch of where the two enemies might be?"

"They're in, the closet in Beauty's suite!" He exclaimed as he dragged Mitsuki to the locked up room. "OH NO!!!! IT'S LOCKED!!!"

"What was you're first guess? Now open this door and let go of me!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she struggled to get free of Bobobo's clutches. "Please?" She added with chibi eyes.

Bobobo picked at the lock with his nose hairs, which finally opened after a few minutes, but when he opened the door, nothing looked normal. It would've looked just like that not so dark place that Mitsuki didn't mean to summon, if it really wasn't dark.

The sky was pure black with gray clouds, making it look like it was about to rain. There were buildings and all. It looked like a city, a destroyed one. There were a few holes in the ground, leading to somewhere! There wasn't much light, only a few street lights were on. Overall, the only beautiful thing about the city was…nothing.

"Where are we?" Mitsuki asked, staring up at the dark sky. "How did we end up here!? It must be some kind of trap!"

"Do you think the others are here somewhere?" Bobobo asked, letting go of Mitsuki. "In such a dark, scary place! I need to be held!"

"No time for that! Let's search this place and see what we can find!" She exclaimed, still sitting on the ground, her fists punched up in the air. "So, where do we start off?" But she noticed that Bobobo had already left, pretending to skip in a field of flowers. A huge question mark appeared on top of her head.

_Meanwhile, let's see what's happening in earth!_

Don Patch finally got his spike out of the bathtub and got out of the bathroom.

"MEANIE!!!" He screamed to particularly no one. "Where are they?" Then he saw Hatenkou walk in. "God son, do you know where Bobobo and Mitsuki went?"

"No, I haven't seen the others in a while either!" He exclaimed. "What do you think happened to them God father?"

"Let's go find out!" Don Patch happily said as he skipped out of the suite.

_Meanwhile_...

"…Anyone here? Help…" Jelly Jiggler said dully, effortlessly banging a cup on the door. As you can see, he's still stuck in the basement, but then the door unlocked. "I'M SAVED!! THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!" He got up and hugged the person tightly, which was Suzu.

"…Can't…breathe!" She exclaimed as her face turned purple and her eyes became two Xs. When Jelly Jiggler let go of her, she was back to normal. "What were you doing down here in the basement?" She asked.

"Beauty locked me in here! Something is very wrong with that girl! I knew it from the first time I saw her!" He answered, crossing his arms. "But let's talk about us! Why haven't you been bringing me any flowers!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Suzu exclaimed confused. "I'm not giving you any flowers!" Then waterfall tears appeared on Jelly Jiggler's cute little innocent face.

"That's just so mean!" He exclaimed. "I want flowers now and you're gonna bring them to me right now, missy!" Then he dragged Suzu to the lobby, who kept saying that she never gave him any flowers.

_Meanwhile…_

"God father, where do you think everyone else went?" Hatenkou asked as he and Don Patch searched the hotel for the others.

"Well, I think Rice is somewhere here, and Torpedo girl is making Softon, not possible for humans who don't have incredible flexibility, doing yoga. But I'm not sure about anyone else!" Don Patch answered angrily. "What if they all went outside without me!? How could they! That is just mean!" Then Dengaku Man appeared, but it wasn't about grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!

"Help! I opened the door to Beauty's, Gasser's, and Jelly Jiggler's suite, but I saw a destroyed city instead!" He exclaimed quickly. "What if they all got stuck in that place!?"

"Then we have to go save them!" Don Patch exclaimed, dressed up as Zoey from Mew Mew Power. "Come on!" Him and Hatenkou took the elevator to the 15th floor **(A/N So that's the floor that everyone was on! XD)**, leaving Dengaku Man behind.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" He exclaimed, banging on the elevator door. He sighed and said, "I always have to do everything by myself."

_Meanwhile, in the scary world that scares me…_

"Bobobo! Wait up! Stop running so fast! I can't catch up!" Mitsuki exclaimed breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with Bobobo, who was running around the city at light speed! "Hey…wait, weren't you just…uh…Bobobo! Stop tha-…sto-…wait!" She grabbed on to Bobobo's arm tightly because it felt like she was getting pulled by a motorcycle. "When did you get so fast?"

"I have wheels!" He answered, showing her his wheels attached to his shoes. "You should try buying them at a tire store! But never let you're mom buy you hair care products there!" Then he stopped using his wheels and they disappeared.

"Yeah, so, have you seen anyone yet?" Mitsuki asked curiously. "Or maybe the exit to this world!? We really need to find a way out!"

"Oh look! There's Beauty! Right around that corner!" Bobobo exclaimed happily as he pointed to a sleeping girl sprawled on the sidewalk. Mitsuki let go of Bobobo's arm and started shaking the sleeping girl slightly.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!! Wake up!! Wake up!!!!!!! Wake up!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!!" She exclaimed angrily. Beauty immediately woke up and found herself in the destroyed city.

"How'd we get here?" She asked confused.

"I have no idea." Mitsuki answered.

"Beauty! You're awake!" Then Bobobo hugged her tightly, not letting her breathe.

"Bobobo…" She said. "I can't…breathe." When he finally let go of her, she remember that conversation she had with the mysterious person in the mirror.

_Flashback_

"…_If you want everyone you care about to be safe, don't get too close to them."_

_End of Flashback_

"Um, Bobobo, I think I'll find my way out of here by myself." Beauty said sadly.

"Why? We need to find everyone else! They must be here, too!" He exclaimed, shaking her. She slapped his hand away and coldly said, "No! I'm gonna find a way out of here by myself!" She got up and walked away from the two.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave everyone else behind to perish in this destroyed city!?" Mitsuki asked indignantly. "How could you!? When did you get like this, huh?" When she didn't answer, Mitsuki added, "Fine! We don't need you're help anyway! We'll find everyone in this city and get out of here before you know it little miss…something!" She then started dragging Bobobo around the city, hoping to see someone, but there was dead silence. "Err…do you know where anyone is, Bobobo?"

"Nope!" He said stupidly. "Have we looked everywhere yet?" The young girl thought for a moment, then something clicked in her mind.

"AHAHA! I know exactly where to look!" She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "Follow me!" Bobobo did as he was told and followed her to where she thought everyone could be.

Two hours later, the two were standing in front of a huge building with five floors.

"This is it! Everyone is somewhere trapped here!" Mitsuki exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down, pointing to the building. Then the screen behind her turned black and she became a chibi. She was holding a stick and pointed to a chalkboard that appeared behind her, which showed a badly drawn picture of the building, and the description. "Terror Tower. I know it doesn't look terrifying, but every enemy in there is extremely strong! It'll be impossible to even beat the first one! But we have to go inside there to rescue the others, because they must've been immediately transported here, except for Bobobo, Beauty, and I. I'm not so sure if Hekatsu and Shitake are here, but I'm positive the others are! So, anyways, back to the explanation.

Terror Tower is a horrible place to be in. Everyone there is cruel, harmful, and all that bad stuff! I'll feel sorry for anyone who has to go there, because then, they'll have to face the five enemies.

I have once, gone here with Datsukun. She wanted to introduce me to her friend, Miyuki. She seemed nice, but that was because we weren't the enemy! Miyuki is one of the strongest people there, but I know her weakness, or, at least I think I do. Anyways, her weakness may be that diamond ring on her ring finger, but I could be wrong. Though, I did see it glowing when I shook her hand to introduce myself politely. There was a small, monstrous face that hissed at me. At first, I thought it was real, but figured it was my imagination.

So, our plan is, avoid fighting anyone there. We have to be really sneaky and stuff! There's gonna be someone on the first floor when we walk through the door, so one of us has to be the distraction and not seem like the enemy! Then, the one who's not the distraction will sneak past the enemy and signal for the distraction to follow the other. We do the exact same thing for every enemy until we get to the fifth floor, which is the last one. There'll be three powerful enemies waiting for us, so the distraction will seem like an enemy. There really is no way to get through those three, but we'll have to do our best and fight 'em, and win! Which I highly doubt since they're the most strongest, but I've seen you're power Bobobo, I have confidence in you that you'll be able to beat them! But, if you use you're hidden power, you'll beat 'em with one blow of Fist of the Nose Hair! You'll find that hidden power if our distraction plan backfires and we really do have to fight everyone there!" Mitsuki was back to normal and the scene was also back to normal. She was panting hard from her long speech, but finally caught her breath a few minutes later. "Got that Bobobo?"

"…Y-Yes!" He answered, saluting.

"Ok!" She exclaimed happily. "I have to do just one teeny tiny thing first! Fist of Darkness: Teleportation!" She put her two index fingers on her head and concentrated hard. Then a black mist surrounded her and someone was transported where Bobobo and Mitsuki were standing. "Hi Beauty!"

"What'd you do!?" She exclaimed angrily, ready to punch her younger cousin in the face. "Why'd you teleport me here!? Didn't you understand what I meant by 'finding my way out of here by myself'!?"

"No, not really." Mitsuki answered, smirking. "But that's not the point! We are standing in front of Terror Tower. And yes, I know it doesn't looking terrifying on the outside, but the enemies on the inside are powerful! Even though you can't fight, you have to help us!" She grabbed Beauty's legs and started begging. "Please! I'm a small girl with a weird mind! I need help from someone more intelligent than me-e-e!"

"You just don't get it." Beauty said, her bangs covering her eyes. "I can't help you."

"Why not, Beauty?" Bobobo asked concerned.

"I can't tell you why." She answered.

"Why can't you tell us? What happened?" Mitsuki asked, looking up at her.

"I just can't!" Beauty exclaimed angrily. "Stop being so concerned about me!" Mitsuki slowly let go of her and she stormed off.

"Bobobo, can you tell what's wrong with Beauty? She's acting all strange!" Mitsuki exclaimed, looking up at Bobobo. He shook his head no and the two went over their plan.

**A/N Did this chapter make sense? Anyways, um…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!**


	14. Episode 14: Two Other Worlds! Part 3

**A/N Cows are blue! XD**

**Episode Fourteen: Two Other Worlds! Destroyed City! Time to Find Everyone! Part 3**

_In our last episode, Mitsuki and Bobobo had found themselves in a pickle! They were stuck in a-_

**Yeah, yeah, we don't need a recap! Please enjoy this chapter!**

"Miyuki…" A mysterious faded voice said. A girl with long blonde hair appeared wearing a blue jacket with it's sleeves rolled up and blue shorts. "Bobobo and the girl next to him are about to come here and fight us. Be ready for them on the first floor."

"Um, sir, why do I have to be the first one to fight them? Couldn't it be Nanati? He's weaker than me!" Miyuki pointed out. "Shouldn't I be one of the third one's to fight Bobobo?"

"No." The voice said. "We can't let him win one single fight, and that includes the first one, which is always the easiest." She looked confused for a moment, but then saluted and took the stairs to the first floor of Terror Tower.

_Meanwhile…_

Bobobo was in a chicken costume and ran through the doors into Terror Tower. There, he met Miyuki. She had a bored expression on her face and said, "Let's hurry up and end this fight. I didn't want to be the first one to fight you, but oh well. At least now, you won't win the first battle! I am Miyuki Kinashi, ready to defeat you, Bobobo!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she barged through the doors to the first floor. She noticed that Miyuki and Bobobo were in a fighting position, ready to battle. "Damn it! Our plan didn't work!"

"Who are you?" Miyuki asked confused. "Aren't you that little girl? How old are you, somewhat ten?"

"Twelve, for you're information!" She exclaimed. "And I'm Mitsuki Mokatashi." She added.

"Then let's start this fight! Fist of the Nose Hair: Nostril whip!" Bobobo exclaimed, still wearing that chicken costume. His five foot long nose hairs came out and would've whipped Miyuki if she hadn't dodged them so easily. "Maybe Mitsuki's right, maybe we won't be able to defeat you! But we won't give up!"

"Yeah! Fist of Light: Light aura! Blind opponent!" Mitsuki exclaimed, she was ready for light to shoot out of the palm of her hands, but nothing happened. "I can't use any Fist techniques!" She muttered under her breath. "Uh, I guess I'll just have to fight you hand-to-hand!" Bobobo put his arm in front of her and pushed her back.

"No Mitsuki, stay back, I'll be fighting Miyuaki!" He exclaimed.

"My name's Miyuki!" Miyuki exclaimed indignantly. "Fist of Flower Petal: Sharp petals!" In each of her hands, appeared three sharp petals of flowers. She threw three of them at Bobobo's left side, and the other at his right. Only one got him, but it was deep in his right arm. "Might as well end this fight, eh? That sharp flower petal has poison in it, and if you get attacked by it, the poison will flow through you're body and eventually kill you. If you beat me, I'll let you pass to the second level. Whoever is there, has the antidote. But just give up because there's no way you'll be able to defeat me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, flower girl!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Super Fist of Nose Hair: Armpit chop!" He quickly grabbed Miyuki and did something like chopping her armpit. She fell to the ground, grabbing her left arm. "That hurt, didn't it!?"

"That is…weak! And yet, I felt pain!" She replied. "But nether the less, I'm still stable! Fist of Flower Petal: Raining flowers!" Then, at the spot where Bobobo was standing, came tumbling down a bunch of flowers, soon after, he was in a pile of flowers! "I know, that attack looks weak, but it's painful! Much like the attack you used on me a few minutes ago."

"Bobobo!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "One more try. Fist of Light: Light aura! Blind opponent!" This time, light shot out of the palm of her hands and nearly blinded Miyuki, but she shielded herself with a flower petal shield.

"Pathetic." She insulted. "A twelve year old girl can never defeat me!"

"Fist of Nose Hair: Unexpected nostril whip!" Bobobo shot out of the pile of flowers and once again, tried that attack, but it was unexpected because now, Miyuki had scratches all over her body. "Yay! I won!"

"Not just yet…" Miyuki said. "Ring ar-"

"Wrong anime! That's from MAR, idiot!" Mitsuki exclaimed annoyed. "Fist of Light: Light beam!" A light beam went straight forward at Miyuki, but she quickly jumped in the air and dodged it. Then she punched Mitsuki in the face which caused her to fall on the ground. "Ow! That's unfair!"

"You call that unfair?" She asked, smirking. "Please, this is not game, little girl! This is real life!" Then she felt something come up her throat because Bobobo and punched her on her back from behind. She coughed up blood then wiped her mouth. "I have to say. That was very good, but not good enough! Fist of Flower Petal: Flower power, activate!" A huge dragon emerged from behind Miyuki, Mitsuki stepped back behind her in fear, and Bobobo stepped back in front of her in fear. "You cannot beat my little dragon."

"You call that little?" Mitsuki asked form behind. "It can't even fit in here!"

"Sick him, Petal!" Miyuki ordered her dragon. It shot straight for Bobobo but he caught it's head with his nose hairs. Miyuki's eyes widened in shock at how impressive that defense was. "How…how could you catch Petal's head with you're nose hairs!? It's not possible! No one has ever stopped her before! No….NO!!!"

"Well, it looks like I've defeated you, Miyuki." Bobobo said, his nose hairs letting go of the dragon's head. It pulled it's head back and disappeared.

"Yes, you have defeated me. I have never seen anything like this." She admitted. "Go no to the second level, but be warned that you'll see someone you never would've meant to fight…"

"What do you mean by that?" Mitsuki asked, but she noticed that Miyuki had already left. "She's fast. Well Bobobo, let's go!" The two ran up the stairs and opened the door to the second floor, and their eyes widened at who they saw.

_To be continued…_

The former Czar Baldy Bald the forth was pacing around the chair he usually sits in.

_Bobobo defeated Mitsuki! How can this be so!? But don't get mad or Datsukun will know and use the laser pen on me again._ He thought. _It gives me nightmares at night- _His thoughts got cut short because Datsukun came running in.

"What is it?"

"Bobobo is at Terror Tower!" She exclaimed, panting. "He is currently fighting-"

"I know that!" Czar Baldy Bald the third exclaimed angrily. "I was just thinking about how he defeated Mitsuki! And he's now defeated Miyuki! How many people will he defeat!?"

"This is his show, so,…I don't know…maybe EVERYONE!!??" Datsukun said sarcastically. "But it seems like someone needs to be on medication…" She added in a sing-song voice. A big read arrow pointed at Czar Baldy Bald.

"I do not! Now, give me my soda!" He exclaimed.

"I can't." She stated. "But I'll get you diet!" Before he could object, she scurried off.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm very disappoint in you, Miyuki." The same faded voice said as Miyuki looked down at the ground. "Even though Bobobo stopped you're dragon from attacking, you still could've won."

"I'm sorry sir, but I just couldn't believe my eyes! You saw it, he deserved to go to the second floor! Even that little brat!" She said indignantly. "I mean, um, please forgive me, Hanashi."

"I could if I wanted to." An evil smirk appeared on his face. "But you know what happens if you loose, Miyuki, don't you?" She shook her head yes and walked away. "Now then, Bobobo, you and you're little friend won't be able to defeat you're next enemy, because it'll be too painful and you'll feel sorry afterwards…"

"But ca-" She said but Hanashi cut her off.

"OUT!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------- (Commercials)

…

**We're back on!**

_I will now do a-_

**Excuse me, do I know you?**

There, standing in front of them, was Beauty. Though this time, her eyes were red, her hair was messy, she had two bloody Xs on the palm of her hands and on her cheeks, and she was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with it's collar plaid. The weird thing was, she was wearing something that looked like a charm bracelet, only it looked like it was on fire, but it was really glowing.

"Beauty! What are you doing here!?" Bobobo exclaimed shocked. "You're our second enemy!?"

"What was you're second guess you idiot?" She said with an evil smile on her face. "You really haven't changed at all!"

"I thought you were gonna find a way out! Why are you here??" Mitsuki asked confused. "You're becoming so unpredictable every minute!"

"I'll explain then." Beauty said, then she started her explanation. "I was going to find a way out of this destroyed city, but then I got transported here in Terror Tower. I was scared at first, but then I felt like a knife cut through my skin. After a while, someone came up to me and gave me this glowing charm bracelet like thing and suddenly, I felt all different inside. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"I thought you're hand was on fire so I was gonna pour a bucket of water on you, so, in other words, yes." Mitsuki said seriously. "Sooooooo……you felt all different inside, eh?"

"Yes! I did! I felt more confident!" She exclaimed. "Like I could actually fight and stop just watching everyone fight for me!…So, are you two nitwits gonna ask questions or are we gonna start this battle!?"

"Beauty, we won't fight you!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Besides, why would you want to hurt us? What's happened to you!?"

"Oooh, ooh! I know! I know!" Mitsuki exclaimed, jumping up and down while raising her hand high up in the air. She got a remote and paused the scene. She turned into chibi form and got in front of the paused scene, and so did Bobobo, also in chibi form. She had a stick in her hand and pointed it to the charm bracelet like thing on Beauty's wrist. "So, as you can see, that charm bracelet like thing is something that's controlling her. A curse is spreading through her body as we speak! If we don't get that thing off her…well, you know the rest! So, since you, Bobobo, don't wanna fight her. Let's try and get that charm bracelet like thing off her wrist! We still have time because the curse will be complete in about, three days! So no rush, unless we can't do it! Think of what'll happen! Well, uh, um… Ok, so, let's try to get through to her. This is where you come in, Bobobo! Well all know you won't fight her, so she'll continuously attack you, and when you're finally badly hurt, she'll see what she's done to you and possibly take that charm bracelet thing off! But if it's turned her into a cold, heartless kind of person, then there's no chance going on. We won't save anyone and the world will be ruled under Czar Baldy Bald the third."

"Ok, then." Bobobo said, in a thinking position. "But why am I the one having to get hurt!?"

"Hello!? Main enemy! Don't wanna fight Beauty! She has…used to have confidence in you! Get the big picture!? She doesn't wanna hurt you, even when she's like this!" The young girl exclaimed angrily at his stupidity. "Even I'M more intelligent then you!" Mitsuki got out the remote again and resumed the scene. She and Bobobo were back to normal and Beauty was about to attack them. She got out a dagger and used it against Bobobo, who was just standing there, looking like a frightened little baby. She forced the dagger through his chest and blood started squirting out.

"Err…FIGHT BOBOBO!!! FIGHT!!! FORGET THE PLAN!! DON'T LET HER JUST GET YOU LIKE THAT!!! WHY'D YOU LISTEN TO ME!!??? I'M JUST A KID!!! KILL HER IF YOU HAVE TO!!" Mitsuki yelled at him with tears flowing down her face. "Please..."

"No, I'm not gonna fight, Mitsuki! I can't hurt her!" Bobobo exclaimed, grabbing his chest.

"You're really not gonna fight!?" Beauty exclaimed shocked. "You're pathetic!!" She forced her dagger to go through his right arm, and that's when Bobobo fell to the ground in a small puddle of blood.

"…Bobobo…!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she dropped to her hands and knees. Beauty looked at the young girl as she cried.

"You're so pathetic. You really care about him, don't you?" She asked coldly.

"…Beauty…" Boboob managed to say as he struggled to sit up. "I know exactly how to break the curse!…Always eat….asparagus…." Then he fell unconscious.

"Wait! W-What do you mean by th-a-a-at!?" Beauty exclaimed. She shook him a bit, but she didn't get a response. "Bobobo!"…"BOBOBO!!!"

"This is what happened since you tried to kill him." Mitsuki said, looking up at her. "You maybe could've fought well, but you couldn't fight the curse and you killed someone you were so close to!" Beuty looked at her confused, then a shadow covered her eyes.

"I guess…you're right." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I couldn't fight it. It's all because of this damn charm bracelet like thing!" She tried to take it off, but it seemed like it was glued to her skin. "Why won't it get off!?"

"…You broke the curse!" Mitsuki exclaimed happily, hugging Beauty tightly. "Well, um, you know what I mean! The curse is still spreading through you're body and in about three days you'll turn into something…something! Yeah, that's it!" She let go of her and then looked down sadly at Bobobo.

"I already tried killing him once, and now I succeeded." Beauty nearly whispered, a shadow covering her eyes. "But now, I'm gonna get controlled by a curse that's spreading through my body! All because of the damn charm bracelet like thing!" She kneeled down next to Bobobo, hoping that he would move. "No Bobobo!!! You can't leave me! Not just yet! I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen to you!!" Tears started flowing down her face. Then a knife came flying down the stairs at light speed and stabbed Beauty in the back. At first, her eyes widened, and then she fell unconscious. Mitsuki looked behind her, and saw a short, teenage boy standing there.

"W-What'd y-y-you do!?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Nothing at all. I just needed to bring that girl with the pink locks back to the leader of Terror Tower, Hanashi, and I couldn't do that if she was still conscious." The boy answered. "Oh, and to introduce myself, I'm Nanati." He added. He slowly picked up the unconscious Beauty and walked back up the stairs.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Mitsuki called out. She couldn't run after him because Bobobo couldn't stay on the second floor all alone.

_What do I do? I can't just leave Bobobo here alone! Who knows what'll happen to him! _She thought angrily. _But I don't what this Hanashi guy will do to Beauty!_

_Meanwhile…_

Hanashi was watching the screen that showed Bobobo and Mitsuki. He smiled evilly at the sight of the very bloody Bobobo and the troubled Mitsuki.

_Perfect. That girl killed Bobobo and the best part is, the pain of sadness is sweeping through her body. _He thought. Then he snapped his finger once and a boy in a cage was revealed, but it didn't show who it was.

"Don't you think this is fun, little boy? Bobobo's gotten killed by that girl with pink hair and now she's pained with sadness. And that other little girl is confused and has no idea what to do." Hanashi said evilly.

"YOU ENJOY WATCHING ALL THIS!!!??" The boy screamed in rage, grabbing onto the bars of the cage. "DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING PEOPLE SUFFER!!!???"

"Actually, yes, I do enjoy watching people suffer. Especially from pain, death, or sadness." He answered coldly.

"If I ever get out of this cage! I swear I'll kill you!" The boy yelled.

"Well, let's see if you can do that right now." Hanashi snapped his fingers twice and the cage was pulled up.

_To be continued…_

**A/N Was this chapter dramatic? I'm not sure! But is Bobobo really dead? You'll find out either in this chapter or the next, I'm not sure about that either! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the entire story as it goes along!**


	15. Episode 15: Two Other Worlds! Part 4

**A/N Warning: This chapter may be bad because I had no clue on how to word out this chapter. Well, bye!**

**Episode Fifteen: Two Other Worlds! Destroyed City! Time to Find Everyone! Part 4!**

Mitsuki was panicking, running around in circles because she didn't know what to do.

"AHHHH!!!! I don't know what to do!!" She exclaimed angrily as she punched the wall. Unfortunately, her hand had turned red and she had waterfall tears running down her face. "Now my hands hurt, too! Who knew that wall was steel metal!? OW!" She plopped down on the ground, sucking on her now swollen hand. Then a light bulb flickered in her head. "I know! I'll just explain this thing to myself!" She turned into a chibi and a huge question mark appeared on top of her head. "Now let's see… First, we fought Miyuki and won, but she spread a poison through Bobobo's body and soon he'll get killed.. Second, we didn't fight Beauty but she stabbed Bobobo with her dagger which sped up the killing process and now he's possibly dead. Beauty had the antidote but apparently it must've been forgotten or something. Then a knife stabbed Beauty in the back and this guy named…something, took her to this other guy named….something! Now everyone must still be trapped somewhere here and Don Patch is still stuck in the bathtub!…I NEED HELP!! I CAN'T LEAVE BOBOBO HERE ALL ALONE!!" She and the scene turned back to normal and she threw a tantrum. "I don't get what should I do! If I leave Bobobo here, then who knows what'll happen to him!? But I also don't know what's gonna happen to Beauty! And to top it all off, everyone must be trapped somewhere here and I should have never dunked Don Patch in the bathtub! I'M SORRY DON PATCH!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!!! YOU WERE JUST BEING ANNOYING!!" Then she suddenly became silent because she could hear footsteps. Mitsuki got into a fighting position, slightly trembling. It was revealed that the footsteps were Don Patch and Hatenkou! "Oh Don Patch! You're not stuck in the bathtub anymore!!" She hugged him tightly, feeling light headed and drowsy.

"Stop it little girl! You're hurting him!" Hatenkou exclaimed, pulling Don Patch out of Mitsuki's clutches. It was no use in trying to pull her away. After a few seconds, she had finally let go of him and regained her normal composure. "…Sorry, I was just panicking. So, I NEED YOU'RE HELP!!" Waterfall tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Do you mean to say that everyone is trapped here somewhere and Bobobo could possibly be dead!?" Don Patch exclaimed as he held a dramatic pose. Mitsuki was astonished that he knew exactly what was happening.

"How'd you know that!?" She asked.

"Math! It took me six years to figure out that two plus two equals ninety-four!" He exclaimed, holding up three fingers. The young girl sighed at his stupidity.

"Well then, who are you, mister?" Mitsuki asked as she narrowed her eyes, pointing to Hatenkou. "You look familiar to someone I know…"

"He's Hatenkou! My God son!" Don Patch answered proudly as his background changed to the American flag.

"God father is always right!" Hatenkou said smiling. Mitsuki had a shocked expression on her face and was as still as a statue.

"Who, in their right mind, would call that idiot, their god father!?" She exclaimed.

"YOU INSULTED GOD FATHER!!!!" Hatenkou exclaimed angrily, ready to use his Fist of Key on Mitsuki. "YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE!!!"

"Now, now, Hatenkou, there's no need in getting you're tutus stuck in the washing machine." Don Patch said, taking away his key. "…YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE FOR INSULTING ME!!! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE TITLE OF THIS SHOW!!???"

"What's up with the tutu thing and you're NOT the main character!!!" Mitsuki exclaimed, irritated. "…Never mind! I just need you're help!…Ok, since when was there a garden in here!? IT STINKS ON ICE!!!"

"I'm trying to bury Bobobo! Maybe everyone will forget about him and appreciate me as the main character!" Don Patch answered, digging a deep hole in the…toxic waste garden, with the help of Hatenkou.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Mitsuki whispered to the camera. "Fine then! You just do whatever you're going to do! I'll just go to the third level ALONE!!!" She added angrily. She stormed up the stairs to the next level, which, unlike any other room, was pink with flowers on the ceiling, stuffed animals everywhere, and a huge poster that reads, 'Welcome Enemy'. "Huh…?"

"Hi there!" A cheery girl that was about thirteen, greeted. "My name is Alice, and I'll be you're opponent! I know what happened in you're last…battle. I feel sorry for you. Losing one of you're friends, but don't worry, I won't hurt you badly! Just enough to defeat you, ok? I don't like killing people unless it's my only choice, I'd rather just have to ignore a fight, but I guess I won't be able to avoid this one, will I? Well, let's not dawdle to avoid this battle! I know I could ask you to surrender, but I wouldn't think you'd agree, so, um…let's start!"

_Meanwhile…_

The boy Hanashi was going to fight, got revealed. It was Gasser!

"So, little boy, you think you can defeat me?" Hanashi asked, smirking.

"I know I'll beat you!" He exclaimed angrily, getting into a fighting position. "Fist of Backwind: Stink bomb!" He threw a stink bomb at Hanashi, who started coughing.

"What is…that…horrible odor!?" He said between coughs. "I recommend you…twenty air fresheners!" When the stench cleared up, he added, "Not bad, but you won't be able to use you're fist technique after this! Fist of Blood: Blood cut!" Cuts appeared all around Gasser's body and they started to bleed. "My Fist technique often comes in handy." Gasser tried to move his body, but nothing happened.

_What!? I can't move! Damn it!_ He thought angrily. Then Nanati came in with Beauty in his arms.

"Sir, I got the girl." He said, dropping her to the floor. "But what do you need her for? She looks useless."

"She's not useless." Hanashi said, picking Beauty up by the collar of her shirt. "This girl was a big help in killing Bobobo. Now all we have to do is get rid of the others, but let's wait a couple of days before we use her again, we need to pace ourselves."

"…Wait! What're you gonna do to her!?" Gasser exclaimed angrily. "I swear, if you do anything to hurt her…"

"You'll what?" Hanashi asked smirking. "There's nothing you can do little boy, but sit back and watch you're friends in danger." He ripped of the charm bracelet like thing off of Beauty's wrist and let go of her. "This thing'll come in handy when I decide to use it again… NANATI! TAKE THIS AND DON'T LOOSE IT!!" He threw the charm bracelet like thing to Nanati, unfortunately, he couldn't catch it and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. "AT LEAST TRY TO CATCH IT!!! IT COULD'VE MADE A HUGE HOLE IN THE GROUND!!!"

"Y-Yes sir! I-I'll remember that!" Nanati said, saluting. He picked up the charm bracelet like thing and stuffed it in his pocket. "…bossing me around, telling me what to do, never giving me a break…" He added in a low whisper.

_Meanwhile… This is now getting old! Isn't there anything else I can say that won't end up me being yelled at!?_

**I don't know, maybe something like 'STOP COMPLAINING SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO EAT FISH AND CHEESE SOUP!!!'**

_But I thought you went aw-…wait, did you say fish and cheese soup!? NOOO!!! That soup scares me! I never want to eat it again!_

"So you're my next enemy?" Mitsuki asked confused. "You don't look dangerous or anything. You're just like a…normal girl."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not a normal girl!" Alice exclaimed happily. "You can go first if you like! I always let my enemies attack first because usually when I attack, they end up loosing! Only two people have beaten me, but I won't let that happen again!"

"…Thank you." The young girl said uncertainly. "Fist of Light: Light aura! Double times you're power! Don't just blind, defeat!" She stood still for a few seconds. There was nothing but silence until a bright light was shooting towards Alice. She quickly jumped out of the way and Mitsuki's attack resulted in making a hole in the wall. "That technique seems to always work!"

"Fist of Smiles: Here's a smile for you to forever remember as you're defeat!" Alice exclaimed, holding out her hands. A huge, fiery ball appeared on her palms and had a smile. It was coming towards Mitsuki at lightning speed. She wasn't able to dodge it and a huge cut appeared on her back. Blood squirted out and she fell to the ground. "Well, I hope you're ok! I guess my attack was just too powerful!"

"…I-I'm better th-a-a-an ok." Mitsuki managed to get out as she struggled to get up. "…Maybe I'm just a little hurt… OW! THAT'S A BIG ONE!!!"

"Wha-What? But…" Alice asked herself. "I-I'll still defeat you, even though it wasn't on the first try! But I just feel so guilty hurting you so badly! Can you please surrender?"

"No! Fist of Darkness: Darkness, surround the enemy in a world of hurt and…something!" Mitsuki exclaimed, but nothing happened. "DON'T FAIL ME YET!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

_Hmph, it looks like that girl can't use that Fist technique. I feel sorry her, but enough of 'feeling sorry' for everyone! I'm tired of it!_ Alice thought angrily. _I'll just have to show her how I really-_ Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a chill shoot through her body. _Wait, what's happening to me? I just felt something, what was it?_ Then she froze up and couldn't move an inch.

"What'd you do to me!?" Alice exclaimed confused. "Why can't I move!?"

"You mean you can't move? YES!" Mitsuki jumped up and down happily like a little kid. "So it actually worked! My Fist technique worked! Well, now to finish this off! And I won't go easy on you! Fist of Light: Light aura! Triple times you're power! Don't just blind, defeat, be at you're best!" The same bright light was shooting towards the wide eyed Alice who couldn't do a thing but just stand still and for a few seconds, watch the bright light. But she hadn't felt anything, it was like Mitsuki had missed her and the bright light ended up somewhere else. "You should be lucky that bright light didn't hit you. I sent it back because I knew you'd get killed and I didn't want that to happen, even if you are my enemy."

"…Thank you." Alice thanked with a shadow covering her eyes. "I really appreciate it. You can go to the fourth level, I won't be able to attack so there's no need for this fight to continue."

"Sure." Mitsuki snapped her fingers and Alice fell to the ground, having the ability to move again. "Well, I'm off." She walked passed her and up the flight of stairs to the fourth level, which was completely empty. "Hello? This better not be any trick! You people are acting childish if it is!… Come on! Answer me! Don't ignore me whoever you are! An-"

"Will you shut up you idiotic girl!?" A voice exclaimed angrily. "I was just about to ignore the fact that I'm tied up and enjoy that it's quiet, but you ruined it all!"

"Wait, I know that voice!" The little was in chibi form and thought for a moment as three question marks appeared on top of her head. "…Let's see. Hmm…ah ha! You're Hekatsu and you're tied up to… Who are you tied up to?" She and the scene turned back to normal. "Hey, where are you anyway!?"

"I'm on the ceiling idiot!" Hekatsu exclaimed. Mitsuki looked up above her and saw two boys tied up, attached to the ceiling. The little girl broke out in laughter with tears flying out of her eyes. "STOP LAUGHING IDIOT!!! HELP US OUTTA HERE!!!"

"Y-You expect…m-e-e-e to hel-p-p-p you?" Mitsuki asked between giggles, wiping away tears. Once she regained her composure, she added, "Sorry, no. I can't do that. Union rule."

"UNION RULE WHAT!!?? GET US DOWN FROM HERE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" Hekatsu exclaimed indignantly. "STOP BEING SO IMMATURE!!!"

"Yeah, yeah." She said dully. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"A TRICK WHAT!!?!?? THIS ISN'T A TRICK!!! HELP US GET DOWN FROM HERE!!! THE BLOODS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!!" He was now squirming to get free from the ceiling and ropes.

"What's with all this noise!? I'm trying to sleep!" Shitake said drowsily, then he noticed that he was tied to Hekatsu by ropes attached to the ceiling. "What happened while I was asleep!? I don't remember any of this!" Mitsuki fell over backwards anime style.

"YOU are the idiots here! Mushroom boy was a asleep and now you, Hekatsu, are squirming to get free!" She exclaimed, getting annoyed. "I will not help you get free! I am going to the last floor of Terror Tower and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She ran up the stairs to the last floor of Terror Tower while Hekatsu and Shitake were yelling after her.

_Meanwhile, there was a-_

**I still have my fish and cheese soup and I'm not afraid to use it! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

"I'm scared. I'm scared. I'M SCARED!!!…HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!???" Jelly Jiggler kept saying the same thing over and over again to Suzu and Kitsuna. The three were locked in a cage together somewhere on the fifth floor. "Don't you even care about me!? I SAID I'M SCARED AND YOU TWO SHOULD COMFORT ME!!!"

"Will you be quiet!?" Suzu exclaimed. "I'm trying to think and with you complaining it's hard to do anything!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just can't ignore his screaming while I can. How pathetic." Kitsuna muttered under her breath as she randomly stared at a control panel. "I can't believe we suddenly got trapped here. How long has it been anyway?" She added out loud.

"Um…sixty-two years!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, holding up a cat. "This kitty did the math for me."

"SIXTY-TWO YEARS!!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!! IT MUST'VE JUST BEEN A FEW HOURS OR SO!!!" Kitsuna exclaimed angrily.

"NO!!! IT'S BEEN SIXTY-TWO YEARS AND I CAN PROVE IT!!!" He yelled, holding up a hat made out of peanut butter.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP SCREAMING!!!??? I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!" Suzu yelled at the two. They both sat opposite from each other, glaring.

…_Meanwhile. Sigh. I always have to say this bori-oh no! The author's coming back with the fish and cheese soup again! I was never here!…MOMMY!!! I NEED A RIDE HOME!!!_

Hanashi and Nanati had left the room and Gasser and the still unconscious Beauty were the only two left.

_Really!? They're the only two left!? You mean everyone else died!?_

_**No narrator! Everyone else is still alive! Don't make silly comments like you just did now or I'll take a penny away from you're paycheck!**_

_But I only get seven dollars! NOO!!! That's not fair!_

_**Narrator…**_

_Yes Mr. Producer! I'll be quiet! Don't worry, I'll be the best narrator ever!_

**Too late for that…**

_Where'd those two go!?… AH! My scratches are still bleeding! Damn it!_ Gasser thought angrily. _And Beauty's still unconscious! And I don't know where anyone is anymore! I don't even know how I got here!_

"Hello everybody! We come to you in peace!" A voice called out. Then someone, or something, was Don Patch, who was carrying Bobobo! "We have found a body to use!"

"Wait! That's Mr. Bobobo!" Gasser exclaimed. "What're you gonna do with him?"

"We are gonna… Hatenkou, what are we gonna do with him?" Don Patch whispered to his God son.

"I don't God father." He replied. "You never told me."

_Well, that wraps up a good episode! Bye everybody!_

**This is the most horrible way to end an episode! Do you even know how to end something!?**

_ATTACK! THE ENMY IS HERE!!_

…**Just continue this episode before I end up hurting the narra… OW!! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!!??**

"Oh Gas Can, you're my one and only true love. I will always love you no matter what." Don Patch said in a wedding dress. The scene was now a wedding with no one except for Gasser, Don Patch, Hatenkou, and the unconscious Beauty. "This is so exciting! I'm getting married in a few hours! I can't wait!" He added, skipping around happily in a circle.

"Wait a minute!? I'm not gonna marry Don Patch!" Gasser exclaimed, who was now in a tuxedo. "I'm too young to get married!" Then Don Patch stopped skipping around happily in a circle. Waterfall tears started to swell up in his eyes and soon enough, he was crying.

"B-But I thought you loved me, Gas Can! How can this be!?" Don Patch was now dressed up like Beauty. "You've broken my heart!…Wait a minute! It's because of that girl over there!" He pointed to Beauty, who was still unconscious. "YOU STOLE MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE FROM ME!! HOW COULD YOU!!???" He started jumping on top of her, crying.

"Hey! Stop jumping on her!" Gasser forcefully took Don Patch, who was now squirming in his arms, trying to get free, and threw him across the room.

"…Huh? What's going on?" Beauty asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What'd I miss?"

"You mean…you were asleep!?" Gasser exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Um, yeah, and you're point-" Her sentence got off by Don Patch grabbing onto her leg.

"I want candy, mommy." He said, acting like a little kid.

"God father! You just had candy a few hours ago! You have to wait three years before having more!" Hatenkou exclaimed. "You know that!"

**So, when's this scene going to turn back to normal? We really don't need the wedding thing anymore.**

The scene was back to normal which caused Don Patch to still have Bobobo on his back.

"I can't hold him anymore! It's quitsies for me!" He was now flat as a pancake, lying on the floor.

"God father! I'll help you!" Hatenkou tried pushing Bobobo off of him.

"Wait Hatenkou!" Beauty exclaimed. "Bobobo's badly hurt! You're only making it worse!" He stopped trying to push Bobobo off Don Patch, which was pointless because it was just a dummy! The real Don Patch was hanging from the ceiling in a bat costume.

"You all got fooled by the dummy I constructed out of pencils!" He exclaimed happily. "Now someone get me down from here! All the bloods rushing to my head!"

_This is the best the author can come up with!? I can do better than this crap!_

**I'm still here you know! THAT'S IT!! IT'S SOUP TIME FOR YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!**

_NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE SOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"God father, how'd you get up there?" Hatenkou asked, looking up at him.

"It's sheer smartness my boy." Don Patch explained. "I planed this out when I was only two years old. That was the best time of my life…"

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! I don't care if this is a horrible ending! I'm too tired to watch anymore! Goodnight everybody!**

"Hi everyone! It's me, Dengaku Man!" Dengaku Man said happily, a black background behind him. "Well everyone, this chapter would've gotten too long if the author thought of anything more! Everyone's left and the author told me to end this chapter! So, let's do a recap right now since the narrator won't be in the next chapter because he's taking a break from his job. But the real reason is because he doesn't wanna have to deal with the author. Oh! She also wanted me to tell you guys that she won't be able to update in a while because school is starting for her! Bye everyone!"


End file.
